La face cachée de Tony
by Pandi74
Summary: Tony révèle un côté sombre de sa personnalité. Est-ce que Gibbs saura l’aider? Slash Tony/Gibbs
1. 01 Blessé de l’intérieur

_Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfic et les personnages restent la propriété de leurs créateurs._

_Paring: Tony/Gibbs_

_Classement: NC-17_

_Résumé: Tony révèle un côté sombre de sa personnalité. Est-ce que Gibbs saura l'aider?  
_

**La face cachée de Tony**

01 Blessé de l'intérieur

Anthony DiNozzo: agent expérimenté du NCIS, enquêteur qualifié selon ses supérieurs. Possédant dans l'ensemble un assez bon dossier professionnel, malgré ses retards légendaires et sa tendance à vouloir dormir durant les heures de boulot. Coureurs de jupons ne contrôlant pas sa libido, amateur de films et de séries télévisées, faisant passer tous ses messages avec humour et ayant beaucoup de difficultés à se fixer à un endroit pour plus de deux ans. Si l'on demande à un de ses collègues de le décrire, c'est probablement avec ces mots qu'il vous parlera de Tony. Après réflexion, il ajoutera surement que Tony a un faible pour la pizza et qu'il sucre un peu trop son café…

Mais qui est-il vraiment? Personne jusqu'ici n'a pris le temps de chercher à le savoir, de gratter cette couche visible aux yeux de tous afin de connaître ce qu'il y a dessous. Que cache le véritable Anthony DiNozzo? Tout le monde se fie à son sourire ravageur. Tony sourit, la vie est belle, il va bien. Mais quand l'est-il vraiment?

Tony a beau être un véritable moulin à paroles, si l'on fait le bilan de ses conversations à la fin de la journée, on constatera qu'en fait, il n'a rien dit de vraiment personnel. Il refuse de se livrer. Il parlera de ses exploits sexuels, comme il parle de la pluie et du beau temps. Il semble si transparent, mais ce n'est qu'une image. Il faut creuser bien au-delà pour le connaitre réellement.

Selon lui, il ne vaut pas la peine d'être connu ou reconnu. Il se méprise et se déteste depuis si longtemps... Qui pourrait bien vouloir de l'amitié ou de l'amour venant d'un être si lâche, si méprisable, si… lui?

_Pensées de Tony, jeudi soir sous la douche_

Ne pourrait-il pas me regarder comme il regardait cette fillette aujourd'hui? Lorsqu'il posait son regard océan sur elle, d'un seul battement de cils, le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Il souriait. Je l'ai même entendu rire avec elle.

Ne pourrait-il pas me toucher, comme il touchait cette fillette aujourd'hui? Je l'ai vu toucher sa joue alors qu'elle plaisantait avec lui. Je l'ai vu essuyer son joli petit minois barbouillé de glace à la fraise.

Ne pourrait-il pas me parler, comme il parlait à cette fillette aujourd'hui? Lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle, sa voix débordait de tendresse et de douceur, même les mots semblaient flotter dans la pièce.

Je divague. C'est l'alcool qui me fait parler ainsi. Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde comme il regarde un enfant, mais comme on regarde un amant. Je ne veux pas non plus le voir comme un père et encore moins un comme le mien. Je veux… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Si, je sais, j'aimerais voir de la douceur dans son regard, dans sa voix et dans son toucher quand il s'adresse à moi. J'aimerais qu'il me considère enfin comme une vraie personne. Il n'y a que les enfants avec qui il baisse sa garde, probablement en souvenir de sa fille. Même avec Ducky, malgré leur longue amitié, il ne réussit pas à montrer ses sentiments. En est-il dépourvu?

Moi, je n'ai droit qu'aux regards froids. Qu'aux claques derrière la tête. Comme seules paroles, je récolte uniquement des: «Silence, DiNozzo!» Et ça, c'est lorsque je suis chanceux, car la plupart du temps, il m'ignore complètement et ne me parle pas du tout.

Gibbs, pourquoi agis-tu ainsi? C'est quoi le problème avec moi? Pour avoir ton attention, il faut soit être âgé de moins de dix ans ou encore porter des lulus? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je suis foutu! De toute façon, ce n'est pas ton côté paternel qui m'attire. J'ai déjà assez donné avec mon père! Si seulement tu aimais les hommes! Un homme!

Je dois me monter plus prudent afin de ne pas faire d'erreurs. L'autre jour, j'ai bien failli commettre l'irréparable. Je me suis laissé aller pendant un moment à rêver de Gibbs et il a choisi ce moment pour tourner son attention vers moi. Moi, qui n'aie jamais aimé personne avant Gibbs. Je n'ai pas le droit de céder aux sentiments et d'être heureux. Pas le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé. Je me demande ce que l'on ressent lorsque quelqu'un nous aime et s'inquiète de nous. L'amour, quel sentiment étrange...

Je porte mon masque d'insouciance et d'indifférence depuis si longtemps. Je dissimule mes sentiments depuis si longtemps. Je refoule mes émotions depuis si longtemps, si longtemps…

Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que tout s'arrête. Que ma tête cesse de tourner sous le poids des mensonges. Que mon estomac cesse de se tordre à la distribution de chaque sourire radieux. Que mon cœur cesse de m'oppresser à chaque vantardise prononcée. Que mon regard cesse de se voiler à chaque nuit de solitude…

Le sommeil me fuit. Mes nuits sont longues et solitaires. J'ai envie de fuir et en même temps d'être toujours près de lui. La vraie vie, ce n'est pas comme dans les films. Je passe tellement de temps à les regarder plutôt qu'à foncer. Ma lâcheté m'empêche de me faire rejeter. Des nuits entières à penser à lui. Je devrais lui signer une procuration! Le seul moment que je vis pleinement, le seul moment où je respire, c'est lorsqu'il est près de moi.

Mon bras m'élance encore! Fichue coupure! Si la journée pouvait enfin se terminer! Et la fin de la semaine aussi. Je vais me commander du chinois, une pizza et un hot dog avec une frite. Je sais déjà comment la nuit va finir. Je me rejoue la même scène chaque vendredi. Comme le pauvre paumé que je suis… Enfin, deux jours à prendre ma place! Celle qui me revient! Comme les ordures au fond des poubelles!

En fin de semaine, on est de repos, c'est une autre équipe qui assure le relais. Je vais pouvoir boire, jusqu'à me rouler par terre. Je vais ressembler à mon Père. Qui l'aurait cru. C'est bien la seule chose que je réussis à faire comme lui.

Dire que je vais voir mon Père dans une semaine. Je vais sûrement en venir à m'ennuyer de mes soirées merdiques, passées tout seul chez moi. Et ma mère, toujours aussi soumise. Je ne sais même pas si elle est capable de choisir elle-même un tube de dentifrice… C'est un choix tellement difficile, il y en a des centaines de sortes sur le marché…

Il ne manquait plus que ça, l'eau est froide! J'ai tellement rêvassé que j'ai oublié de me laver.

Tony arrêta l'eau. Il se sécha rapidement et passa doucement un chandail par-dessus son bras endolori. Un chandail à manches longues, comme ceux qu'il portait tous les jours pour travailler.

Ensuite, il regagna le salon afin de se taper un marathon de _Magnum_. Il prit soin de d'abord faire un détour par la cuisine, histoire de renouveler ses provisions de chips, pop corn et pourquoi pas un peu de glace à la vanille avec un coulis de caramel?

La nuit serait sans doute longue, comme toutes les autres. Le sommeil tarderait à venir. Puis la culpabilité et les crampes abdominales se joindraient à la fête. Bref, aucun changement en vue. La routine d'une nuit parmi tant d'autres. Avec un peu de chance, aux petites heures du matin, le sommeil pointerait le bout de son nez. Une heure ou deux plus tard, c'est le bruit de la sonnerie du réveil qui se fera entendre…

Vendredi, dernière journée de la semaine, journée idéale pour fonctionner à l'aide de la caféine. Parfois une petite pilule aidera, lorsque les paupières seront trop lourdes ou les claques derrière la tête trop blessantes…


	2. 02 Interrogation secrète

**02 Interrogation secrète**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, agent spécial dirigeant une équipe du NCIS avec brio. Chef respecté par tous ses agents, surtout ceux tenant à la vie puisqu'il connaît plusieurs façons de tuer quelqu'un à mains nues et de se débarrasser d'un corps, tout ça sans laisser de traces. L'agent Gibbs se donne corps et âme à son travail. Buveur de café invétéré, il passe son temps libre à construire un bateau dans son sous-sol. Un homme étrange, renfermé et autoritaire.

_Pensées de Jethro, jeudi soir en buvant son énième café_

Aujourd'hui, j'aurais tellement aimé te regarder dans les yeux, comme je regardais cette fillette. Me perdre dans le miroir de ton âme. J'imagine la douceur de ton regard. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir calmer la tempête qui semble se lever au fond de tes émotions. Chaque objet vert que je croise me rappelle tes yeux. Te regarder sans gêne…

Aujourd'hui, j'aurais tellement aimé poser mes mains sur toi, comme je les ai posées sur le visage de cette fillette. Te toucher. J'imagine la douceur de ta peau lorsque je passe ma main sur mon bateau. Te déshabiller, comme le font toutes ces filles qui tournent sans cesse autour de toi. Je ressens un sentiment de jalousie qui monte en moi à chaque histoire que tu racontes. Je les imagine poser leurs mains sur toi. Comme moi je veux le faire. Te caresser sans gêne…

Aujourd'hui, j'aurais tellement aimé te parler comme je discutais avec cette fillette. À cœur ouvert. Sans interdits. Sans barrières. Te murmurer des mots doux à la place des reproches, des mots d'amour à la place des ordres. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Mes ex-femmes m'ont tellement souvent reproché de ne pas parler. Avec toi, tout semble différent. Te parler sans gêne…

Le bourbon me monte à la tête. Avec les enfants, c'est si facile de s'exprimer. Ils débordent de bonté et d'innocence. Avec eux, je peux me montrer tel que j'aimerais être. Je ne suis plus en position d'autorité, je peux me montrer enfin humain. Je ne suis pas leur père, je ne reste jamais longtemps dans leur vie. Tony, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir me montrer devant toi comme je le fais devant les enfants, c'est à dire : être moi-même. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, l'humain, l'homme derrière le masque d'absence de sentiments…

Mes ex-femmes! Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas aimé quelqu'un. En fait, je crois qu'une partie de moi est morte avec Shannon. Je croyais que plus personne ne viendrait bouleverser mon existence comme elle seule pouvait le faire. Elle a réussi à chambouler le marine que j'étais. Mais suite à son décès, je n'ai plus voulu livrer mes émotions. Je me suis enfermé, muré dans le silence. Et lorsque tu es là, j'ai toujours envie de te parler. Je me retiens. Les gens trouveraient ça étrange que je commence à parler.

Si seulement je pouvais agir différemment avec toi. Tu donnes tellement de couleurs aux choses qui t'entourent. Tout te semble si facile, surtout les relations interpersonnelles, ma plus grande faiblesse. Mais en même temps, tu as changé beaucoup depuis quelques mois. J'ai peur que tu ne commences à songer à partir. Rien ne te retient ici. Pourquoi es-tu resté si longtemps d'ailleurs? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Est-ce qu'un matin, sur mon bureau, il y aura une lettre m'annonçant ton départ? Sans aucune explication. Un simple mot. Trop court pour expliquer tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Trop court, trop peu, trop tard.

Si seulement tu savais à quel point je m'inquiète pour toi. Que me caches-tu? Pourquoi as-tu ce regard si lointain lorsque tu crois que personne ne te regarde? Tu sembles épuisé. Tu as des cernes profonds sous les yeux. Ton visage est vidé de toute expression, amaigri et fatigué. Serais-tu encore malade? Depuis que tu as eu la peste, j'ai si peur que tu meures. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai afin que tu te confies à moi. Comment puis-je t'aider et feindre l'indifférence en même temps? Pourquoi as-tu toujours ce perpétuel sourire face au monde? Au-tu peur de te montrer tel que tu es? Pourquoi ce masque?

Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Voir un sourire sincère, un rire qui ne soit pas forcé, une parole non réfléchie ou un geste spontané. Tu sembles si différent au fond de toi de l'image que tu projettes. Pourquoi refuser de te montrer sous ton vrai jour? Tu sembles toujours avoir besoin d'attention et d'approbation. As-tu donc tant souffert durant ton enfance? Arriveras-tu à m'accorder ta confiance? De quoi as-tu peur? Pourquoi as-tu peur? De qui as-tu peur? De ta famille? De moi?

J'ai parfois l'impression de voir un petit garçon prisonnier dans un corps d'homme. Pour connaître autant de films, tu dois en passer des soirées de solitude devant ton poste de télévision. À regarder inlassablement les mêmes conneries. À apprendre toutes les répliques par cœur, pour les citer le moment venu. Lorsque tu as dit que ton Père t'avait oublié dans un hôtel durant deux jours, tu plaisantais ou as-tu eu un moment d'égarement et t'es-tu livré sans t'en rendre compte?

Tu as acquis beaucoup d'expérience avec les années. Tu te glisses si facilement dans la peau de différents personnages lorsque tu pars en mission sous couvertures. Ton aisance à jouer un rôle n'est pas normale. Je m'inquiète à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle enquête s'annonce. Je sais que, s'il y a du danger, tu te porteras volontaire. Peu importe les risques, tu fonceras tête baissée. Tu ne connais pas la peur de mourir et la douleur de ceux qui survivent. Je veux surveiller tes arrières, mais ce n'est pas toujours possible.

J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui ne va pas chez toi. J'ai remarqué à quelques reprises ton haleine de vomi. Et il y a deux jours, il y avait du sang sur la manche de ton chandail. Plus je me mets à réfléchir et plus je m'inquiète! Ton dernier rapport médical n'a pourtant rien montré d'anormal. À l'entrainement, tu te donnes à fond malgré le fait que tu sois encore assez endurant pour nous suivre. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ton comportement, mais je suis incapable de mettre le doigt dessus.

Ce n'est pas en restant ici que je vais trouver des réponses à mes questions. Je vais me rendre chez toi et te forcer à me parler. Non, je ne veux pas te forcer, je veux que tu aies envie de me parler. Comme à un ami. C'est ce que je vais faire et pas plus tard que demain. Vendredi, c'est une bonne journée pour rendre une visite surprise.

Si un contretemps se produit au boulot demain, je remettrai ça à samedi soir, pas plus tard. L'équipe est de repos durant toute la fin de semaine. Autant en profiter, j'ai déjà trop tardé. Anthony DiNozzo, tu es maintenant la cible de mon enquête personnelle. Tu ne seras plus capable de fuir. Quand je me donne un objectif, personne ne peut m'empêcher d'atteindre le but que je me suis fixé.

Satisfait de ses déductions et de sa nouvelle résolution, Gibbs remonta à l'étage. Il rinça sa tasse vide et gagna sa chambre à coucher. Confiant en l'avenir, il put trouver facilement le sommeil. Lui qui dormait parfois sous son bateau, trop préoccupé par le destin de son jeune agent, pour trouver le sommeil malgré l'épuisement.

Malheureusement pour Gibbs, un nouveau cas les garda au bureau très tard le vendredi soir. Trop tard pour une simple visite de courtoisie. Il dut donc se résoudre à tourner son attention et ses caresses vers son bateau, une fois de plus. Vers deux du matin, il remonta afin de se mettre au lit. Il s'endormit en pensant à la seule personne qui pouvait encore le faire vibrer de l'intérieur. Tony ne perdait rien pour attendre, samedi viendrait rapidement. Dans quelques heures, il se présenterait chez son agent.

Le reste de la nuit passa assez rapidement, mais il n'en fut pas de même pour la journée de lendemain. Cette dernière s'écoula très lentement. Les minutes s'écoulaient plus lentement que les heures. Enfin, l'heure du départ sonna. Rassemblant son courage, Gibbs se glissa derrière le volant de sa voiture et prit la direction de l'appartement de Tony.


	3. 03 Faire la paix avec l’amour

03 Faire la paix avec l'amour, Dany Bédard

_Samedi 18h00_

Inquiet pour son agent, Jethro se dirigea, d'un pas moins assuré que celui que tout le monde lui connaissait habituellement, vers l'appartement de l'homme qu'il aimait en silence depuis des mois maintenant. Une boîte de pizza et de la bière dans les mains en guise de laissez-passer, il tenta de se redonner confiance.

— Allez, Gibbs, cesse d'hésiter. Tu es un ex-marine, marié trois fois. De quoi as-tu peur?

Une femme quitta l'immeuble au moment où Gibbs allait sonner. Profitant du fait que la porte soit ouverte, il se glissa à l'intérieur. Pas la peine de s'annoncer et puis la sonnette était probablement hors d'usage de toute façon. Durant le court trajet à bord de l'ascenseur, alors que la lumière vacillait en menaçant de s'éteindre, Jethro repensa à la situation.

«J'ai souvent aimé des femmes et malgré toutes mes aventures avec des hommes, je n'ai jamais éprouvé d'affection pour ces derniers. Tony est différent. Peu m'importe qu'il soit un homme, je sais que mes sentiments sont purs. Je l'aime. Je dois arrêter de me poser des questions et lui avouer mon amour. Mieux vaut être rejeté qu'ignoré… Ducky m'a bien dit qu'il voyait autre chose dans les yeux de Tony que du respect pour son supérieur lorsqu'il me regarde. Et puis, il est encore ici. Il n'a pas fui après deux ans comme dans les autres villes où il a travaillé. C'est peut-être un signe du destin.»

Jethro longea le corridor en direction de l'appartement #302. Le bruit de ses pas était assourdi par un tapis usé. Un faible rayon de soleil réussissait à se faufiler à travers la fenêtre crasseuse. Malgré la pénombre, les lumières demeuraient éteintes. En passant devant chaque porte, Jethro entendit un peu de la misère des autres habitants de l'immeuble: les pleurs d'un bébé, les cris d'une femme, le son à peine assourdi d'un film de violence… Il s'arrêta devant la porte de Tony et tendit l'oreille. Les paroles d'une chanson se firent entendre. Jethro l'écouta, immobile, osant à peine respirer. La chanson passait en boucle.

_J'ai pas demandé de venir au monde_

_Je ne veux pas non plus rester dans l'ombre_

_J'ai pas choisi celui que j'aime_

_Je veux pas non plus cacher ma peine_

Tu es donc si malheureux, mon Tony. Qui ose refuser ton amour? Elle ne connaît pas la chance qu'elle a! Pour ne pas désirer avoir vu le jour, il faut ressentir un profond rejet. Tes parents n'ont pas dû savoir te transmettre tout l'amour dont tu avais besoin. C'est pourtant si précieux un enfant, on n'a pas le droit de les décevoir. C'est immoral.

_Je suis pendu à tes lèvres_

_J'entends la porte qui se referme_

_J'éteins le soleil qui se lève_

_T'as jamais su calmer ma fièvre_

_T'as jamais pu lever les poings_

_Pourtant je pleure toutes les nuits_

_Ces blessures-là je les guéris_

_J'ai l'impression que ça va trop loin_

Passes-tu tes nuits triste et seul? C'est pour ça que tu sembles si épuisé! Tu manques de sommeil! Qui peut vouloir éteindre le soleil? Moi, je me battrais pour te garder: à coups de poings et de mots. Mon pauvre Tony, ce n'est pas une chanson pour te remonter le moral. Pourquoi écoutes-tu une chanson si triste?

_J'ai dû combattre toutes mes envies_

_Faire semblant d'aimer la vie_

_Mais aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour_

_De pousser la porte et voir le jour_

_De reconnaître qui je suis_

_Faire la paix avec l'amour_

Tu fais donc semblant d'aimer la vie? Ton masque est devenu comme une seconde peau. Pourquoi te caches-tu ainsi? Toute cette mascarade doit te peser bien lourd. Tu veux faire la paix avec l'amour? Je vais t'y aider, même si c'est pour te voir te réfugier dans d'autres bras que les miens. J'ai besoin de te savoir heureux, loin de moi peut-être, mais heureux. Ton sourire sera ma seule consolation et ton souvenir, mon seul réconfort.

_J'ai peur de ta voix et du noir_

_Le noir qui longe le désespoir_

_C'est plus la même qui me poursuit_

_Et qui me plonge dans l'oubli_

Cherches-tu à oublier un passé malheureux? Une enfance solitaire ou une peine d'amour qui a mal tourné. J'aimerais que ma voix puisse te faire oublier la noirceur de ta vie et celle de la nuit. Je vais t'encourager et te supporter.

_J'ai pas demandé de venir au monde_

_Je veux pas non plus rester dans l'ombre_

_J'ai pas choisi celui que j'aime_

_Qui n'a fait qu'un avec ma peine_

Je vais devoir t'avouer mes sentiments. Moi aussi celui que j'aime ne fait qu'un avec ma peine. Comme la vie est drôlement faite. Tu es à la fois responsable de ma peine, mais aussi de mon bonheur.

_J'ai dû combattre toutes mes envies_

_Et faire semblant d'aimer la vie_

_Mais aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour_

_De pousser la porte et voir le jour_

_De reconnaître qui je suis_

_Faire la paix avec l'amour_

Quel moyen vas-tu utiliser pour faire la paix avec l'amour? Aurais-tu l'intention de quitter ton travail et t'installer une fois de plus dans une nouvelle ville? Tu pousses la porte et tu redeviens anonyme aux yeux des autres. Pas aux miens.

_J'ai dû combattre toutes mes envies_

_Et faire semblant d'aimer la vie_

_Mais aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour_

_De pousser la porte et voir le jour_

_De reconnaître qui je suis_

_Faire la paix avec l'amour_

Je vais cesser de combattre mes envies. Je vais pousser ta porte et te faire connaître qui je suis. Moi aussi je veux faire la paix avec l'amour…

Jethro écouta encore un moment la chanson, pesant une dernière fois le pour et le contre des conséquences du geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Le pour l'emporta haut la main. Il vient un temps dans la vie où il faut affronter ses démons et cesser de se voiler la face. Pour Gibbs, ce moment venait enfin d'arriver.


	4. 04 Toujours avoir un couteau sur soi

**04 Toujours avoir un couteau sur soi**

_**Appartement de Tony**_

Il leva son poing, prit une dernière inspiration et l'abattit sur la porte. Les dés du destin venaient d'être lancés. Lorsque son poing rencontra la surface de bois usé de la porte, les coups résonnèrent dans le couloir et dans son cœur. Il n'y eut aucun mouvement à l'intérieur et la porte demeura obstinément close malgré les coups répétés. Avec sa patience habituelle, Gibbs sortit sa clé de secours de sa poche. Il possédait celle de tous ses agents et il avait pris soin de l'apporter avant de quitter le bureau, la veille au soir. Pressentiment de marine sans doute! Gibbs appartenait à la génération de: «Je pense avec mes tripes.»

Jethro ouvrit doucement la porte, inutile de surprendre son agent. La musique provenait du salon, il prit donc cette direction. La table du salon disparaissait sous un amas de boîtes de pizza, de poulet et d'autres restants de nourriture. Des bouteilles de bière vides jonchaient le sol. C'est là qu'il aperçut Tony. Assis par terre, dans un coin de la pièce, une bouteille d'alcool posée près de lui à côté d'une boîte de pilules. Son couteau, qui ne le quittait jamais, était dans sa main droite et la lame traçait des marques sur son bras gauche. Bien que peu profondes, du sang s'écoulait tout de même des coupures.

— Tony, lâche ce couteau.

— Je ne… ne peux pas, c'est une règle, je… je dois toujours l'avoir sur… sur moi.

— Tony lâche ce couteau, s'il te plait.

— …

— Tony, c'est moi, c'est Gibbs. Dépose le couteau sur le sol.

— …

— Tony, regarde-moi.

— Gibbs, qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi?

— On est chez toi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

— Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Laisse tomber ce couteau et on va en parler.

— Tu n'es pas Gibbs… lui, il ne parle pas… il se contente de me crier dessus…

— Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je suis là pour te voir, pour parler avec toi. Mais pas avec ce couteau dans ta main. Pose-le s'il te plaît.

— Non, t'es vraiment pas Gibbs! S'il te plaît, ne fais pas partie de son vocabulaire. Il ne sait que me donner des ordres… Des ordres et des claques derrière la tête… Et ma tête me fait mal… et le couteau aussi, mais… je dois le garder, ça peut sauver une vie. Et…

— Tony! Concentre-toi. Regarde-moi. Je suis Gibbs.

— J'ai soif! Je vais me servir à boire, en veux-tu?

— Je crois que tu as assez bu comme ça.

— Tu te prends pour mon père maintenant? Tu crois savoir mieux que tout le monde ce qui est bien pour moi?

— Tony, arrête ça!

— Non, mais c'est vrai. Ta vie est une telle réussite. Tu passes toutes tes nuits sous un bateau qui ne verra probablement jamais l'eau. Si ce n'est l'eau de vie, car de ce côté-là, il y a encore pas mal d'espoir et…

— Tony, tu vas te taire et lâcher immédiatement ce couteau!

— Je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas… Je veux juste…

La main de Tony tremblait. La lame s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans la chair du jeune homme. Il leva vers son patron un regard rempli de tristesse. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux puis coulèrent silencieusement le long de son visage. Sa main finit par s'ouvrir et le couteau tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Gibbs le poussa du pied afin de l'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de son agent. Il se baissa devant Tony afin de se mettre à sa hauteur. Il ne voulait pas briser le contact visuel, les yeux dans les yeux. Le ciel et les émeraudes. Tony semblait trop facile à distraire, il semblait absent.

— Laisse-moi regarder tes blessures. Il faut désinfecter tout ça. As-tu ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bains?

— Pourquoi es-tu ici?

— Je te l'ai dit, je m'inquiète pour toi. Lève-toi!

— Personne ne s'inquiète pour moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me mens?

— Si! Moi je m'inquiète. Comme tu ne semblais pas bien aller hier, j'ai décidé de passer voir comment tu allais.

— Je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai peut-être un peu trop bu.

— On va regarder ton bras.

— C'est ma tête qui a mal.

— Lève-toi!

Gibbs usa de sa voix autoritaire, celle avec laquelle il donnait ses ordres. Celle que Tony n'osait jamais contester. Comme un automate, Tony se leva et suivit docilement Gibbs. Il n'était plus le maître de ses décisions. Il agissait à nouveau sans réfléchir, vouant une confiance aveugle à son patron, à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Gibbs le guida en soupirant vers la salle de bains. En voyant Tony avec le couteau, il avait ressenti une telle peur. S'il avait changé d'idée à la dernière minute et décidé de ne pas venir voir son agent. Dans quel état l'aurait-il retrouvé? Il s'en voulait de ne pas être intervenu avant. Soit en tant que patron, soit en tant qu'ami. Peu importe le rôle qu'il devait jouer. Tony avait besoin d'aide. Et rapidement. Il voyait bien que Tony lui cachait quelque chose. Au bureau, il réussissait encore à donner le change, mais pour combien de temps? Combien de temps restait-il avant qu'il ne s'effondre?


	5. 05 Le repos

**05 Le repos**

_**Salle de bains de Tony**_

Tony s'assit sur le comptoir de la salle de bains. La pièce semblait danser devant lui. La nausée menaçant de faire ressortir toute la boisson qu'il avait ingurgitée afin d'oublier sa misérable vie. Il ferma les yeux, un peu pour faire cesser la pièce de tourner, un peu par honte. Il ne voulait pas être vu dans cet état de vulnérabilité et de faiblesse. Surtout pas par Gibbs. Qu'est-ce que son patron allait penser de lui? Une loque humaine, à cet instant, c'est à peu près ce à quoi il ressemblait. Peut-être qu'en fermant les yeux très forts, son patron allait disparaître?

Gibbs commença à nettoyer les blessures sur le bras de Tony. Il voyait des marques d'anciennes coupures, probablement aussi faites par la propre main de son agent. Le couteau ne semblait pas être la seule arme à avoir laissé des traces sur la peau de Tony. Pour éviter de le mettre mal à l'aise, Gibbs évita de trop s'attarder sur les anciennes blessures. Comment pouvait-il en arriver à se détester assez pour s'automutiler? Toutes ces femmes qui l'entouraient, où étaient-elles lorsque Tony avait besoin d'elles? Pourquoi était-il seul avec sa peine? Et sa famille dans tout ça? Elle se faisait aussi discrète que ses nombreuses conquêtes.

Toutes ces questions tournaient et se retournaient dans la tête de Gibbs. Il désinfecta les plaies et ensuite il appliqua un bandage sur le bras de Tony. Au moins, il n'avait pas appelé Ducky pour qu'il vienne suturer les plaies. Pour le moment, il devait mettre ses sentiments de côté. Il se devait d'être à l'écoute de Tony, la personne la plus importante dans sa vie.

— On va retourner au salon. Tu vas t'allonger un moment et ensuite on va parler. As-tu pris des pilules?

— Oui.

— Combien?

— Je ne sais plus… trois ou quatre, articula Tony d'une voix pâteuse.

— Pourquoi?

— Pour dormir. Je ne m'endors que… vers les quatre heures du matin et… je… ensuite je… j'ai des difficultés à me lever et j'arrive en retard au bureau. Et là, mon boss n'est pas content, murmura Tony comme pour lui-même.

— Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé? Je t'aurais aidé. Où pourquoi ne pas être allé voir Ducky?

— Je ne peux pas… pas en parler. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois fâché à cause de moi! Tu cries et…

— Tony! Je ne vais pas crier. Je vais te parler calmement. D'accord? Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux et je ne vais pas crier après toi. Je t'en fais la promesse. Regarde-moi!

— Mais…

— Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Je n'ai qu'une seule parole. Je veux t'aider et pour ça, tu dois répondre à mes questions. Tu m'écoutes?

— Oui.

— Quelle quantité d'alcool as-tu bue?

— Je ne sais plus…

— De la bière, il y a des bouteilles de bière vides dans le salon. Tu en as bu combien?

— Trois… Quatre… Peut-être cinq…

— Et la bouteille?

— Je ne sais pas…

— Elle était pleine?

— Je ne sais plus…

Les larmes inondèrent à nouveau son visage. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus de réponses, Gibbs guida Tony vers le divan et l'aida à s'allonger. À peine installé, la pièce se mit à tanguer comme un bateau affrontant une tempête. Gibbs remarqua le malaise de Tony. Il se rendit à la cuisine pour aller chercher un bol. Il eut à peine le temps de revenir que Tony se mit à vomir. Il lui frotta le dos en silence, aussi malheureux que l'autre homme.

— Je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau.

— Gibbs…

— À la maison, c'est Jethro. Garde Gibbs pour le travail.

— Jethro, je suis désolé.

— Repose-toi, on en parlera plus tard. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Après s'être rincé la bouche, Tony se réinstalla sur le divan. De nouvelles vagues de nausées se présentèrent pendant encore quelques minutes. À chaque fois, Gibbs se leva pour rincer le bol et le remettre auprès de Tony. Finalement, l'estomac vide, celui-ci finit par s'endormir.

Jethro veilla sur son sommeil. Tony, très agité, manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber par terre. Une main sur ses cheveux, rendue humide par l'agitation de son sommeil, le calma à chaque fois.

Jethro en profita pour regarder un peu autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucune photo, aucun cadre, aucun bibelot. L'appartement de Tony était dénué de toute personnalité. L'ameublement du salon se composait du strict minimum, un divan de cuir noir, un fauteuil, une table et une télévision. Le seul élément qui pouvait être associé à Tony était les boîtiers de DVD, empilés à même le sol. Malgré son impressionnante collection, il n'avait absolument rien pour la ranger. Tout semblait être prévu afin de pouvoir disparaître rapidement.

— Bon sang! Malgré mes trois divorces et mes pensions alimentaires à payer, ma maison est cent fois mieux décorée. Pourquoi cet appartement semble-t-il si vide? Est-ce qu'il est le reflet de ta vie? Comment peux-tu avoir envie de rentrer à la maison après une journée au boulot, si c'est pour revenir dans un endroit aussi triste?

Gibbs se leva et fit rapidement le tour des autres pièces. Le même décorateur s'était apparemment occupé de la décoration des autres pièces. Le même air triste dans la chambre et dans la cuisine. Aucune couleur, aucune vie, aucun espoir… Un appartement sans âme, pour un occupant sans joie.


	6. 06 Le secret de la boite

06 **Le secret de la boite**

_**Dans la nuit**_

Ses instincts d'enquêteur maintenant en alerte, Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de regarder la boîte posée dans le coin du salon. Une boîte blanche des plus banales, mais elle portait le cachet de la poste. Qui pouvait bien envoyer un paquet à son agent? Un léger sentiment de jalousie parcourut le corps de l'ex-marine. Une lettre l'accompagnait. Il était évident que la lettre avait été chiffonnée, puis ensuite lissé du mieux possible. Un geste rageur de la part de son agent? Intrigué, Jethro souleva le couvercle de la boîte. Celle-ci contenait un smoking. Son intérêt en éveil, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme endormi sur le divan. Tony semblait dormir profondément. Gibbs déplia la lettre afin de la lire.

Il s'agissait d'une lettre arborant l'emblème de la famille DiNozzo et utilisant un vocabulaire digne des textes de loi. Même si l'émetteur était en fait le père de Tony, rien dans cette missive ne laissait entrevoir le moindre signe d'affection. Une lettre non manuscrite, probablement dactylographiée par les mains d'une secrétaire. La lettre se terminait sur un ultimatum: Tony devait se présenter à une soirée importante dans une semaine, vêtu du smoking envoyé par son père et au bras d'une cavalière choisie par le patriarche de la famille DiNozzo. Choisie? Non imposée! Un DiNozzo ne demande jamais! Il ordonne, il commande, il impose sa loi. Personne ne peut résister au patriarche de la famille. Il règne en maître absolu et dirige sa famille d'une main de fer.

Cette soirée semblait des plus importantes pour le père de Tony puisque la compagnie qu'il possédait venait de racheter deux autres entreprises. Il devenait ainsi l'homme d'affaires le plus riche de l'État et le maître d'un empire. Afin d'être bien vu auprès de ses subalternes, la présence de Tony s'avérait nécessaire. Il voulait qu'il devienne son bras droit. Tony devait lui donner un petit-fils et diriger la compagnie avec lui. Comme lui-même l'avait fait avec le grand-père de Tony, alors que la renommée de la compagnie DiNozzo ne s'étendait pas plus loin que les limites de la ville. La famille, c'est sacré… Il fallait préserver les apparences. Donner l'illusion d'une famille unie aux yeux de tous.

Jusque-là, Gibbs considérait le père de Tony comme un illuminé et un homme vindicatif mais la dernière phrase de la lettre le révolta au plus haut point. Il serra fortement les poings, se retenant à grande peine de frapper dans le mur devant lui. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois lentement, tentant de contrôler sa respiration, devenue bien trop rapide. Le père de Tony terminait en disant qu'il allait profiter de la soirée afin d'annoncer publiquement les fiançailles de Tony avec une fille qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. À quoi bon perdre du temps en inutiles fréquentations? Le temps c'est de l'argent, autant le faire fructifier. Et puis dans le monde des affaires, il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour. Une maîtresse ou deux pour combler les besoins les plus primaires qu'un mariage imposé ne peut plus combler après quelques années, et le tour est joué.

Gibbs remit la lettre et la boîte en place. Il ne voulait pas mettre Tony mal à l'aise si ce dernier apprenait que son boss était au courant des manigances de son père. Comment un homme qui exerçait une telle emprise sur son fils avait-il pu mettre au monde un enfant tel que Tony? Comment amener Tony à se livrer? À lui confier ses angoisses face à l'avenir? Tony ne devait pas vouloir de ce genre de vie. Lui qui semblait aimer rire, jouer et s'occuper des autres. Accepterait-il de passer sa vie enfermé derrière un bureau, à diriger une compagnie qui ne lui apporterait rien? De rentrer chaque soir à la maison pour retrouver les bras d'une épouse qu'il n'avait pas choisie?

Gibbs ne réalisait pas encore tout ce qu'il avait vu ce soir. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps afin de digérer toutes ces informations. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour un Tony aussi désemparé et mal dans sa peau. Au travail, Tony recherchait sans cesse l'approbation de son patron, il ressemblait un peu à un enfant cherchant une approbation au moindre geste qu'il faisait. Mais malgré tout, les décisions qu'ils prenaient étaient sûres et dépourvues d'hésitation. Rien à voir avec le Tony effondré et recroquevillé sur lui-même qu'il avait trouvé en arrivant chez lui. Pour quelle raison Tony se blessait-il volontairement? Pourquoi? Gibbs se posait beaucoup de questions, mais elles devraient demeurer sans réponses, du moins pour le moment.

Depuis combien de temps Tony retournait-il son couteau contre lui même? Les anciennes marques que Gibbs avait aperçues dataient de très longtemps. Elles avaient eu le temps de cicatriser complètement. Gibbs se sentait responsable et aveugle. En tant que chef d'équipe, il aurait dû remarquer les plaies avant aujourd'hui. D'autant plus qu'il dirigeait des enquêtes depuis longtemps, interrogeait des suspects et il avait pourtant été bien incapable de s'apercevoir qu'un de ses agents lui dissimulait une chose aussi importante que celle-ci. Et en plus, pas n'importe quel agent: son Tony. Dire que Gibbs se croyait capable de pouvoir détecter tous les mensonges qui croisaient sa route. Tony avait tout d'un véritable comédien. Il jouait chaque jour le rôle de sa vie. Le rôle de feindre d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Un rôle digne de remporter un Oscar lors du célèbre gala récompensant les acteurs les plus talentueux.

— Bon sang! Je suis aveugle ou quoi?! J'ai toujours cru en mon instinct, en mes tripes et là… Je n'ai rien vu venir! J'espère qu'il va me fournir une explication. Je dois garder en tête que c'est un ami et non pas un criminel. Je suis là pour l'aider. Pas pour lui extorquer des aveux. Être calme, à l'écoute, ne pas m'emporter. Je devrais être capable de faire tout ça.

Gibbs reporta son attention sur le corps en sueur allongé sur le canapé. Apparemment, Tony rêvait ou plutôt, cauchemardait. Il bougeait la tête dans tous les sens. La couverture glissa sur le sol, révélant le pansement sur son bras. Gibbs s'approcha et se mit à lui parler doucement tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux humides.

— Calme-toi Tony. Je suis avec toi. Rien ne peut t'arriver, ici. Tu es en sécurité. Tu vas dormir et reprendre des forces. Tout va bien se passer. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu de ta douleur? Pourquoi t'isoles-tu ainsi? Je voudrais seulement une toute petite place dans ton monde. Je vais tâcher de me montrer patient. De respecter tes silences. Même si je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de te faire parler de gré ou de force, de connaître tous tes secrets, de ne plus jouer le rôle d'un figurant dans ta vie, mais bien d'en faire partie intégrante. De récrire le scénario de ton existence pour en enlever le drame et le remplacer par une bonne comédie, voire par un peu de romantisme. D'effacer l'horreur…

Tu entends ce que tu me fais dire? Ce n'est pas moi, ça! C'est plutôt ton genre de parler en paraboles et de faire des parallèles avec le cinéma. Moi, je suis plutôt du genre grincheux. À vivre au jour le jour. À passer ma vie entre mon bateau et le boulot. Entre mon bourbon et mon café. À regarder les autres rire et s'amuser tout en restant en retrait. Sans remords, mais sans joie. Je crois que ma vie ressemblait à ça avant de te connaître. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'envie que ça change. Moi aussi je veux être heureux et l'afficher mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi. De ton sourire, de ta spontanéité et de ton amour.

Gibbs replaça doucement la couverture sur le corps tremblant. Son sommeil paraissait beaucoup plus calme comme si, malgré son inconscience, il comprenait les mots prononcés par son patron et les approuvaient. Peut-être que lui aussi réclamait sa dose d'amour et de compréhension. Il offrait en ce moment à Gibbs son vrai visage. Celui qu'il affichait seulement lors de son sommeil. Celui qu'il ne voulait pas montrer parce qu'une fois le masque retiré, Tony n'aimait pas l'image qu'il projetait…


	7. 07 Même les marines dorment

**07 Même les marines dorment**

_**Dimanche matin**_

Gibbs couvrit à nouveau le corps de Tony, la couverture ayant glissé une fois de plus sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas qu'il prenne froid, une grippe était bien la dernière chose dont son agent avait besoin. Vers les trois heures du matin, le sommeil de plus jeune homme devint finalement plus calme. Jethro s'installa alors le plus confortablement possible sur le fauteuil près du divan. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de l'homme de sa vie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gibbs rejoignit à son tour le pays des rêves.

Vers 7h00, Tony ouvrit péniblement un œil afin de savoir s'il allait encore être en retard au travail, oubliant qu'il était en congé. La douleur qui accompagna ce léger mouvement lui rappela immédiatement ses excès de la veille. Le sentiment de malaise se propagea à tout son corps. Il regretta une nouvelle fois d'être si faible et de devoir puiser sa force dans le fond d'une bouteille, comme le faisait son Père.

Bien que faible, le gémissement tira Jethro de son sommeil. Il était en train de rêver de son agent, il lui faisait l'amour passionnément. L'instant d'après, le rêve prit fin et le cauchemar de la soirée d'hier lui revint en mémoire. La douleur de Tony, les coupures, la boisson, les pilules et le mal-être de son agent. Un cauchemar éveillé, digne des films d'horreur les plus sanglants.

— Comment te sens-tu Tony?

— Gibbs? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi?

— Je suis là pour t'aider.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

— C'est ce que je vois. Tu gères la situation d'une main de maître…

— Je…

— Tu dois avoir besoin d'aspirine. Je vais aller t'en chercher et ensuite je vais faire du café. Très fort, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Tony avala les comprimés tendus sans rien dire. Il avait beau essayer de remettre toutes ses idées en place, il lui manquait toujours quelques parties pour pouvoir reconstruire entièrement le film de sa soirée et de sa nuit. Il prit ensuite le café que Gibbs lui tendait, toujours en silence. Il n'osait pas regarder son patron dans les yeux. Qu'avait-il fait la veille? Qu'avait-il dit? Avait-il sauté sur son patron dans un moment d'égarement et de profonde tristesse? Avait-il ouvert son cœur ou encore admis que pour lui, sa vie n'avait aucune valeur? Combien de pilules avait-il avalées? Combien de bières avaient-ils descendues? Et son bras, la douleur était bien présente. Qu'avait-il encore fait? De nouvelles coupures décoraient sûrement sa chair.

Gibbs avala son café rapidement et se servit une nouvelle tasse.

— J'aimerais qu'on parle.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire, Patron.

— Aujourd'hui, c'est l'ami qui est assis avec toi, le travail n'y est pour rien. Il marqua une pause. Tu sais, j'ai des parents!

— Ah oui, je suis heureux de l'apprendre, commenta ironiquement Tony.

Jethro ne releva pas l'intonation sarcastique de Tony.

— Ils m'ont donné un prénom et j'aimerais que tu l'utilises à l'extérieur du bureau. À moins que tu ne trouves que Jethro soit un prénom trop ringard pour être prononcé?

— Désolé! J'aime bien ton prénom. Il est particulier, comme la personne qui le porte. Merde! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire? Je délire ou quoi? Jethro! Jethro c'est très bien. Je vais m'en servir, balbutia Tony, hésitant.

— Va te prendre une douche pendant que je nous prépare quelque chose à manger, répliqua Gibbs en souriant devant les répliques incertaines de son agent. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ça va rester entre nous, mais tu me dois une explication.

— À quel sujet? Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à réfléchir assez vite. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

— Je veux parler de ça, répondit l'homme à la chevelure argentée en relevant la manche du chandail de Tony.

Tony déglutit péniblement. Un goût de bile remplit sa bouche. Il avala péniblement en ayant peur que le café à peine avalé ne refasse le chemin en sens inverse. Un simple geste de la part de son patron et il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Comment avait-il pu baisser sa garde si facilement devant Gibbs? Surtout devant Gibbs.

— Tu auras ma lettre de démission sur ton bureau demain matin.

— Tony, je n'ai pas l'intention de te mettre à la porte et je ne veux pas non plus que tu partes, je n'accepterai pas cette lettre.

Tony releva lentement la tête.

— Tu en es certain? Tu veux toujours de moi comme agent?

— Évidemment. Tu es un bon élément. Un peu entêté, parfois, mais nul n'est parfait. Allez, file sous la douche et fais attention à ne pas mouiller ton bandage.

— J'ai l'habitude.

Les dernières paroles sortirent de la bouche de Tony avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il avait une fois de plus parlé sans réfléchir. Au cours d'une enquête, il aurait sûrement reçu une claque derrière la tête en guise de réprimande. Gibbs lui jeta un long regard. Tony pouvait sûrement réussir à gagner un peu de temps, mais il devrait finalement se résoudre à affronter l'ancien marine sous peu.

Une fois seul dans la salle de bains, Tony se dévêtit lentement. Il n'était plus certain de vouloir à nouveau quitter les quatre murs qui l'entouraient. Combien de mensonges allait-il devoir encore inventer? Son corps lui faisait horreur, tant de marques le recouvraient. Pourtant, si en ce moment, il avait un couteau sous la main, Tony savait très bien ce qu'il s'en ferait encore et qu'une cicatrice de plus viendrait s'ajouter à sa collection maintenant bien imposante.

Gibbs regarda Tony s'éloigner en silence, la peur au ventre. Comme à chaque fois qu'un cas difficile se présentait au bureau, l'agent prit la direction de la cuisine. Une nouvelle tasse de café l'aiderait sûrement à mieux réfléchir. Le liquide brûlant en bouche, Gibbs se mit à réfléchir à la situation. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte du réfrigérateur afin de trouver quelque chose à manger.


	8. 08 Le secret de Tony

**08 Le secret de Tony**

_**Dimanche matin**_

Après être sorti de la douche, Tony se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Les cheveux en bataille et les yeux cernés, il semblait au bord de l'épuisement. La tristesse s'affichait ouvertement sur son visage, il ne parvenait plus à porter son masque d'insouciance. Il s'installa à table en silence. Jethro déposa un nouveau café devant lui.

— Je t'ai préparé un bagel au fromage. Ça te va?

— Je n'ai pas vraiment faim. J'ai l'estomac à l'envers et la tête qui va exploser. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de manger. Mon estomac risque de ne pas apprécier.

— Essaie quand même de manger un peu. Ensuite, on passera au salon. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te blesses de la sorte.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Hier, c'était la première fois. J'avais trop bu. Je ne le referai plus, répondit Tony en détournant le regard.

— Les cicatrices sur tes bras me prouvent pourtant que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça.

— Oh!... Évidemment, tu as toujours réponse à tout.

— Tony, je suis ici pour t'aider. Si tu ne me dis pas la vérité, je ne pourrai pas le faire. Tu ne dois pas me cacher de choses. Tout ce que tu vas me dire aujourd'hui restera strictement entre nous.

Contrairement à son habitude, Tony avala lentement son déjeuner. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Tony regardait son assiette, se forçant pour avaler une bouchée après l'autre. Jethro, lui, regardait sa fidèle tasse de café, buvant un café après l'autre. Avec sa nuit de sommeil écourtée, il savait que sa dose de caféine journalière serait encore plus élevée qu'à son habitude. Le déjeuner en partie avalé, Tony et Jethro s'installèrent sur le divan. Tony cacha les blessures sur son bras avec la couverture, refusant encore la vérité. Croyant peut-être encore pouvoir s'en sortir avec une explication plausible. Sous le morceau de tissu, il se tordait nerveusement les mains. Il craignait d'avoir à s'expliquer avec son patron. Jethro s'avança vers lui. Il glissa sa main sous la couverture et saisit les mains de Tony. Il les pressa fortement comme pour lui donner du courage.

— Je ne suis pas certain de savoir par ou commencer, ni par quoi.

— Tu pourrais commencer par m'expliquer depuis quand tu t'infliges des blessures de ce genre.

— Je ne me rappelle plus quand j'ai commencé, ça fait tellement longtemps. Je crois que je devais avoir 12 ans. Oui, c'est bien ça. J'ai commencé après la défaite de mon équipe au basketball. Je jouais aussi au soccer et au baseball. Chaque partie perdue devenait une nouvelle raison pour mon Père de me frapper. Et après chaque revers, je m'infligeais une punition supplémentaire pour avoir provoqué la colère de mon Père.

— Tony, tu avais seulement 12 ans. À cet âge-là, on joue pour le plaisir!

— Le plaisir n'est pas un mot qui fait partie du vocabulaire de la famille DiNozzo. Il a été banni à la même époque que défaite, rébellion, amour et rêve.

Tony marqua une pause, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Jethro lui passa alors son bras autour des épaules. Il souhaitait soulager son jeune protégé du poids qui semblait peser trop lourd sur celles-ci depuis belle lurette. Les épaules de Tony tremblaient légèrement et le froid n'avait rien à voir avec ces tremblements.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai continué à me faire ça. Mes parents décidaient de tout à ma place. Je pense que j'ai voulu me révolter. Mais avec un père comme le mien, il n'y a aucune place pour la révolte. Je l'ai appris à mes dépens. Une fois, il m'a tordu le bras jusqu'à ce que l'os se fracture, parce que j'avais obtenu un B en mathématiques. Lorsque nous allons au restaurant, il choisit toujours ce que je dois manger. Il a toujours tout contrôlé. Je ne peux jamais prendre mes décisions par moi-même.

— Pourquoi parles-tu du passé au présent?

— Passé, présent, qu'est-ce que ça change? Il contrôle encore tout pour moi. J'essaie juste de ne pas le voir trop souvent. La seule chose que j'ai pu choisir, c'est ma carrière. J'étais à l'académie militaire et je me suis inscrit à son insu en technique policière. J'ai mangé la raclée de ma vie lorsqu'il l'a découvert, mais c'était trop tard. J'avais terminé mes études. Durant toute ma scolarité, je lui faisais parvenir un bulletin falsifié. Il croyait que j'étudiais le droit commercial, afin de pouvoir l'aider dans son entreprise.

— Tu n'as pas envie de lui tenir tête?

— À quoi bon? Il m'a déjà fait perdre 4 fois un emploi, alors maintenant, je fais profil bas. Je n'ai pas envie de changer de ville une fois de plus. J'aime mon travail, l'équipe et…

— Et?

— Non, rien.

— Je croyais que c'était la quatrième ville dans laquelle tu travaillais. Il y en a eu une autre? Elle n'est pas mentionnée dans ton dossier.

— Non, le premier travail qu'il m'a fait perdre c'était un emploi d'étudiant.

— Ton Père t'a souvent battu?

— Lorsque mes résultats scolaires laissaient à désirer ou lorsque je commettais des erreurs dans les sports. Un DiNozzo doit réussir sur le plan académique et sportif. C'est de ma faute, je n'aimais pas étudier et j'avais tendance à ne pas assez me concentrer durant les parties importantes. En fait, c'est toujours moi qui suis responsable de la colère chez mon Père. Je le provoque sans cesse. Il ne me demandait pas grand-chose: politesse et respect. Sur le plan académique, il était un peu plus exigeant, je devais être le plus performant de la classe, voire de l'école. Mais tu sais, l'ambition est une bonne chose. Comme je n'en ai pas assez, mon Père en a pour nous deux.

— Tony, ce n'est pas une raison pour être violent. On a tous le droit à l'erreur. J'espère que je ne vais pas en commettre une…

Jethro s'avança doucement vers Tony. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Tony se laissa faire. Il s'abandonna complètement dans la douce étreinte de son patron. Il avait besoin de réconfort, il n'avait plus aucune force. Les larmes coulèrent librement le long de son visage, épuisé et vidé par la pénible conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir et par les souvenirs douloureux que cela avait fait remonter. Si seul le temps arrangeait les choses, Tony en avait besoin de beaucoup.


	9. 09 Le Père

**09 Le Père**

_**Dans le salon de Tony**_

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens en sécurité. Je suis si bien dans ses bras. Évidemment, il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Il n'aime pas les hommes, encore moins un homme comme moi. Et en plus c'est un ancien Marine, il doit mépriser mes sentiments. Pourvu qu'il ne les découvre jamais. Jethro, si seulement tu savais tout ce que tu provoques en moi…

Dire que si mon père ne m'avait pas surpris avec Martin, ma vie aurait pu être totalement différente. J'ai eu si peur cette journée-là que j'ai refoulé mes pulsions tout au fond de moi. Moi, j'ai écopé de l'école militaire, mais Martin, il a bien failli y rester. Dans la famille DiNozzo, c'est impossible d'aimer une personne du même sexe que soi. J'ai retenu la leçon. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie, physiquement et moralement. J'ai considéré l'école comme une récompense, non plutôt comme une délivrance, puisqu'elle m'éloignait de mon père.

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna dans l'appartement. Tony quitta à regret les bras de son patron. Il n'aurait sans doute plus la chance de s'y réfugier à nouveau.

Tony jeta un regard sur l'affichage du numéro et pâlit. Pendant un cours instant, Gibbs crut que son agent allait se trouver mal. Tony ne fit aucun geste pour aller décrocher le combiné.

— Tu ne réponds pas?

— Ce n'est pas important.

Comme pour contredire ces belles paroles, la voix du répondeur jaillit dans la pièce.

— Vous êtes bien chez Tony. Laissez-moi un message!

— Anthony, c'est ton père. Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à te nommer correctement sur cette foutue machine? Rappelle immédiatement à la maison.

Clic! Le bruit de la tonalité succéda à la voix autoritaire du patriarche de la famille DiNozzo. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le téléphone cellulaire de Tony qui se mit à sonner.

— Je crois que je ferais mieux de répondre. Il risque de mettre un détective à mes trousses si je ne décroche pas.

— Tony, si tu ne veux pas lui parler, rien ne t'y oblige.

La sonnerie du mobile cessa de répandre sa douce musique.

— Je crois qu'il a compris. Lorsque mon Père se donne la peine de m'appeler, c'est parce que la situation est très importante.

— Pourquoi? Habituellement, c'est avec ta mère que tu traites?

— Non! Avec la secrétaire de mon Père. Ma mère n'a aucun droit de regard sur tout ce qui me concerne.

L'appareil de la maison se remit à sonner une fois de plus. Sans même un regard sur le numéro qui s'affichait, Tony savait déjà qui était la personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du fil. Inutile de retarder davantage une situation qui ne pouvait que devenir plus explosive.

Il décrocha l'appareil et porta distraitement le combiné à son oreille.

— Allô!

— Je suis pressé. Tu as bien reçu ma lettre et le paquet.

— Oui, Père, je les ai reçus. Mais…

À la mention du père de Tony, Jethro concentra toute son attention à la conversation à sens unique qu'il entendait. Son jeune protégé dut remarquer son manège puisqu'il poursuivit en italien. Malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus suivre la discussion, le langage corporel de Tony se lisait comme dans un livre ouvert. Gibbs se mit à détailler attentivement son agent.

Tony ne parvenait pas à rester en place. Il se levait, pour ensuite se rasseoir. Ses jambes bougeaient, prises de tremblements incontrôlables. Sa main qui ne tenait pas l'appareil téléphonique tordait inlassablement le cordon du téléphone. Les jointures de l'autre main avaient blanchi sous la force de la contraction. Tony se mordait fortement la lèvre inférieure, jusqu'à ce que du sang se mêle à sa salive. Sa voix n'avait plus rien en commun avec celle de l'agent confiant et expérimenté qui se trouvait sous les ordres de Gibbs. Son corps affichait ouvertement la nervosité et l'angoisse, mais dans son regard, il n'y avait plus aucune expression, si ce n'est la défaite et la soumission. L'image d'un enfant apeuré se dessina devant Jethro.

Tony reposa lentement le combiné. Il n'osait pas relever les yeux et croiser le regard de son patron. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire? Qu'il n'était qu'un poltron? Que s'il avait des couilles, il pourrait dire à son Père d'aller se faire foutre. Mais que, comme il n'était qu'une lavette, il avait plutôt confirmé à son Père qu'il serait présent à la cérémonie lors de l'annonce de ses fiançailles.

— Excuse-moi, Jethro, c'était un appel important. Je… je vais à la… Je reviens. Tu peux te servir un autre café.

Tony se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du robinet, qu'il ouvrit à grande eau. Le bruit que fit l'eau en coulant lui apporta un peu de réconfort. Il s'agenouilla devant la cuvette et enfonça ses doigts dans sa bouche afin de se faire vomir. Un geste appris par cœur et répété à maintes reprises au cours des dernières années. C'est dans cette seule position qu'Anthony DiNozzo avait enfin l'impression d'être le maître de son corps. La seule chose que son Père ne pouvait pas décider pour lui, c'est comment la nourriture allait quitter son organisme. Alors, Tony s'accrochait à ce mince pouvoir.

Jethro s'avança et écouta à la porte de la salle de bains. Il entendit Tony rendre son petit-déjeuner. Il n'éprouva aucun remords à espionner l'homme de sa vie. Il devait en apprendre le plus possible sur la vie privée de son agent afin de pouvoir l'aider à s'en sortir. Il s'avait que Tony n'y parviendrait pas tout seul. Les nombreuses marques sur ses bras en étaient une preuve plus que suffisante. Et puis, Tony avait admis lui-même que ce n'était pas les premiers bandages qu'il portait. Il regagna rapidement le salon pour ne pas être surpris par son agent. Il devait gagner sa confiance et se savoir espionné n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution pour y arriver.

Pour l'une des rares fois depuis la mort de sa femme, Leroy Jethro Gibbs ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir. La force, la douceur, la compréhension, le contrôle, toutes les réactions possibles se mirent à danser dans sa tête. Il en vint même à se demander s'il pouvait aider son agent, ou s'il devait se résoudre à parler à quelqu'un de plus expérimenté, afin de trouver l'aide adéquate.


	10. 10 Une journée entre amis

**10 Une journée entre amis**

_**Dimanche après-midi dans l'appartement de Tony**_

— Tony, il est encore tôt. Que dirais-tu de faire une petite sieste? Tu en as sûrement besoin. Ensuite, on pourrait se rendre au parc et courir un peu ou jouer au basket. Tu as toujours beaucoup d'énergie à revendre. Il fait beau, une bonne bière froide sur une terrasse et un souper dans un petit resto sur la rue principale terminerait bien la journée.

— Patron, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou. Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi.

— Jethro, corrigea l'agent doucement.

— Jethro, tu n'es pas obligé de passer ta journée avec moi. Il doit bien y avoir une future madame Gibbs qui se cache quelque part ou un squelette de bateau à poncer. Tes journées de congés sont rares, tu ne dois pas les gaspiller en les passant avec moi.

— Tu m'as déjà vu faire quelque chose à contrecœur? Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai envie d'y être. Je veux passer du temps avec toi.

— Tu es bien le seul, murmura Tony d'une voix triste.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Gibbs ne voulait pas trop insister, mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il devait rester. Qu'il ne devait pas abandonner Tony à son triste sort! Son agent avait encore besoin de lui. Plus il apprenait des choses sur Tony, plus il s'apercevait que l'image qu'il projetait devant le monde était bien loin de la réalité.

Jethro demandait, mais Gibbs ordonnait. Tony accepta l'offre ou l'ordre de Gibbs de prendre du repos. Il accepta, mais à une condition: il devait partager son lit avec son patron. Malgré la proximité, Jethro sentait l'homme qu'il aimait en secret se perdre dans ses pensées, s'éloigner à des kilomètres, sans jamais quitter son lit. Rien ne semblait pouvoir combler la distance entre eux.

Après une courte sieste, les deux hommes se rendirent au parc. Tony n'ayant ni le cœur, ni la force pour jouer, ils s'assirent sur un banc. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Tony parvint enfin à respirer sans sentir un poids compresser sa poitrine. Le grand calme de Jethro l'apaisait. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du bois sur les vêtements de son patron. Son esprit pouvait enfin s'évader et quitter son enveloppe charnelle.

— Que dirais-tu d'aller casser la croûte? Il se fait tard et j'ai faim. Mon estomac prendrait bien quelque chose de plus consistant que du café.

— Sur tes six, boss. Je suis affamé. Un resto italien, ça te dit?

— Je suis toujours prêt à manger un italien, Gibbs rougit en réalisant son lapsus. Enfin, je suis toujours partant pour un repas italien.

Une fois attablé avec une bière à la main, Jethro tenta d'en apprendre plus sur l'enfance de Tony.

— Ton Père possède une importante compagnie, mais ta mère, elle fait quoi?

— Elle s'occupe d'œuvres de charité et elle donne aussi des cours de piano dans un orphelinat.

— Tu sais en jouer?

— Oui, mais je n'en joue plus.

— Pourquoi?

— Fractures de l'index et du majeur. J'ai dû arrêter.

— Comment est-ce arrivé?

— J'ai fait une fausse note. Mon Père n'a pas apprécié! On peut parler d'autre chose?

— Désolé de l'apprendre. Alors, comme ta mère ne travaillait pas, tu passais tes journées avec elle?

— Non, j'avais une nourrice.

— Pourquoi?

— Pour limiter l'affection entre ma mère et moi. Et puis, certaines tâches doivent être effectuées par les employés. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont engagés.

— Tony, tu n'es pas un objet dont ton Père peut disposer à sa guise ou confier à n'importe qui. Bon, OK, j'imagine que là aussi, tu veux changer de sujet?

Peu importe la question que posait Gibbs, il y avait forcément un mauvais souvenir qui s'y rattachait. Plus Tony parlait, plus il engouffrait son repas. L'entrée, le plat principal, le fromage et le dessert y passèrent rapidement. Il mangeait ses émotions. Parler de son passé semblait créer un puits sans fond au creux de son estomac.

— Mais où tu peux bien mettre tout ce que tu avales?

— Je dépense beaucoup d'énergie dans une journée, tu l'as dit toi même.

— Tu n'as pas pris un kilo depuis que je te connais. En fait, je dirais même que tu as maigri depuis ces deux derniers mois.

— Je n'ai pas maigri, mentit Tony, en vidant sa bière d'un trait. Et je mange toujours autant. Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir.

Comme la serveuse arriva avec l'addition, Tony fit un geste pour sortir son portefeuille de sa poche.

— Laisse, c'est pour moi Tony.

— Merci, patron, je vais au moins régler le pourboire. La prochaine fois, c'est pour moi. Je vais aller aux toilettes pendant que tu règles.

Tony se dirigea d'un pas accéléré vers les toilettes pour hommes. Il s'enferma dans un cabinet et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il enfonça ses doigts dans sa gorge. Il tira la chasse d'eau en regardant les restes de son repas disparaître. Il se releva péniblement puis alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il regarda tristement son reflet dans la glace. Il aperçut alors la réflexion de son patron qui se tenait derrière lui.

— Tu es là depuis longtemps?

— Non, pourquoi? Mentit Jethro à son tour.

— Pour rien. On peut y aller?

— Ouais.


	11. 11 L’enfant en Tony

11 L'enfant en Tony

_En début de semaine au bureau du NCIS_

La semaine suivante commença lentement. Aucun cas ne se présenta le lundi et le mardi. Les heures tournèrent mais Gibbs, à nouveau dans son rôle de patron, n'eut pas le loisir de discuter avec Tony. Il se mit à l'observer en silence, notant mentalement ce que son agent mangeait ou le temps qu'il passait aux toilettes. Il essaya aussi de voir si Tony portait de nouvelles marques d'automutilation. Se livrer à ce genre d'espionnage n'était pas des plus faciles, surtout lorsque la personne espionnée avait une formation d'enquêteur. Gibbs devait se montrer aussi discret que possible. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Tony se sente traqué et décide de se retrancher derrière de nouvelles barricades.

Le mercredi matin arriva, apportant dans son sillage une nouvelle enquête. Toute l'équipe grimpa à bord de la fourgonnette afin de se rendre sur la scène du crime. Scène se situant dans un joli petit cottage, au beau milieu d'un quartier tranquille et à proximité d'un parc, d'une école et d'une église. Étonnamment, Tony s'installa de lui-même à l'arrière du véhicule. Il semblait fatigué. De nouveaux cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Pourtant, la semaine n'avait rien eu d'épuisant. Les autres agents l'auraient plutôt qualifiée d'ennuyante. Il appuya sa tête sur la surface vitrée et ferma les yeux.

Ce détail n'échappa point à la vigilance de Gibbs. Contrairement à son habitude, sa conduite se fit plus en douceur. Il ne prit pas les virages sur les chapeaux de roues, mais de façon beaucoup plus normale, pour une personne autre que lui. Tout au long du trajet, il jeta de petits regards dans le rétroviseur. Gibbs réduisit aussi sa vitesse afin que Tony puisse se reposer un peu plus longuement. Lorsque le véhicule s'immobilisa, Tony ouvrit les yeux, surpris.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, DiNozzo?

— Non, patron.

— On ne dirait pas.

— Encore une nouvelle conquête? questionna Ziva.

— Pourquoi, tu es jalouse, répliqua Tony?

— Jamais de la vie!

— On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis deux jours, renchérit McGee.

— Alors si ce n'est pas une fille qui se cache sous ton manque de sommeil, je veux bien mettre ma tête à couper.

— On dit: «Ma main à couper» Ziva. Il n'y a pas de guillotine dans cette expression.

— C'est la même chose. Perdre une main, perdre la tête. On est perdant à tous les coups.

— Tout le monde a fait son commentaire, on peut se concentrer sur le cas maintenant? Je vous rappelle qu'on est ici à cause d'une victime. Elle n'a peut-être pas perdu la tête, mais elle est bien morte. Au boulot!

Pendant que Tony s'occupait des croquis, Ziva des photos et McGee des prélèvements, Gibbs essayait vainement de se concentrer sur l'enquête. Son cœur et sa tête se dirigeaient inlassablement vers son agent le plus expérimenté. Que cachait-il donc encore? Pourquoi, encore une fois, son agent manquait-il de sommeil? Il retournait la question dans tous les sens, tentant d'y trouver une réponse, mais en vain.

Le cas fut vite résolu. Il s'agissait d'un sergent de l'armée de terre, qui avait assassiné sa femme parce qu'elle venait de demander le divorce. L'homme n'acceptait pas le rejet. Il avait donc poignardé sa femme dans la poitrine, à 11 reprises, avec un couteau de cuisine. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette pièce que le corps de la défunte avait été retrouvé. Un voisin avait composé le 911 en entendant les cris de la victime. Réalisant la gravité de son geste, le militaire avait pris la fuite avec la voiture du couple, une berline métallisée, de couleur bleue. La voiture avait rapidement été retrouvée et l'homme à son bord arrêté. Il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements, couvert du sang de son épouse.

En fouillant le reste de la maison, Tony tomba sur le corps sans vie de l'enfant du couple. Un jeune garçonnet de 6 ans, bruns avec de grands yeux verts. Au moment où la mort l'avait frappé, la surprise se lisait encore dans ses yeux. Des yeux intelligents et curieux, qui semblaient ne pas comprendre qu'un père puisse faire mal à son fils. Et la confiance dans tout ça? Et la promesse implicite de protéger sa descendance envers et contre tout? Cet homme avait failli à tous ses devoirs. Et le résultat trônait au milieu du sol, sur le parquet de sa chambre à coucher, immobile.

Tony s'approcha en tremblant du corps de l'enfant. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, puis porta sa main sur le petit corps afin de tenter de trouver un pouls malgré la quantité de sang qui recouvrait le plancher. Tony resta là, sans voix et figé, à regarder le bambin, voyant peut-être une scène qui aurait pu facilement se dérouler au manoir DiNozzo. Là où la violence dominait et où la richesse ne garantissait pas le bonheur de ses occupants.

Personne n'avait pensé à chercher l'enfant, puisque le voisin qui avait appelé les secours avait affirmé qu'il l'avait lui-même conduit à l'école dans la matinée. Le matin, il déposait le garçon et sa propre fille à l'école et l'après-midi, la victime ramenait les deux enfants. Dernier service rendu. Malheureusement, l'enquête révéla que, l'enfant étant souffrant, sa mère était venue le chercher plutôt. Il n'aurait pas dû assister au meurtre de sa mère. Il aurait dû vivre avec le poids d'un père assassin.

S'inquiétant de l'absence prolongée de son agent, Gibbs partit à sa recherche. Il grimpa l'escalier donnant accès au deuxième étage. Il passa d'abord devant la chambre principale. Ne voyant pas Tony, Gibbs poursuivit son chemin vers la seconde chambre. Là, il le trouva toujours aussi immobile, telle une statue veillant sur le corps du jeune garçon. Réalisant du premier coup d'œil le tragique destin, Gibbs ferma les yeux un bref instant. Le temps de se ressaisir.

L'agent à la tête des opérations s'avança doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tony. Ce dernier se retourna et leva vers son patron son regard baigné de larmes.

— Pourquoi?

Comment une simple question peut-elle venir déchirer les tripes de celui qui la reçoit?

— Je ne sais pas Tony.

Et le silence reprit possession des lieux.


	12. 12 Le poids d’un masque

_Merci à toutes celles qui laissent un petit mot. C'est très apprécié. Je trouve dommage que plusieurs ajoutent cette fic à leur liste de favori, mais ne laisse aucun message... J'espère que vous aimez tout de même. Merci. Pandi_

**12 Le poids d'un masque**

_**Jeudi matin, bureau du NCIS**_

7h00 avait à peine sonné, que Gibbs avalait déjà son quatrième café. Incapable de trouver le sommeil suite à la question que son agent lui avait posée la veille, lui aussi maintenant se demandait pourquoi. Il s'inquiétait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer pour l'homme qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie, dans ses pensées et dans son cœur. Une simple question. Un seul mot. Aucune réponse.

En quittant le bureau le mercredi soir, Tony présentait encore ce regard vide et éteint qui l'avait gagné sur la scène du crime. Contrairement à son habitude, aucune plaisanterie n'avait franchi ses lèvres, ni aucun mot. Il semblait frappé par une attaque de mutisme. En général, Gibbs aurait certainement apprécié le fait de pouvoir travailler dans le calme et le silence, mais là… Il aurait tout donné pour entendre une blague, aussi stupide soit-elle.

Donc, à défaut de pouvoir dormir, l'agent à la tête des opérations avait donc regagné très tôt son lieu de travail. Il espérait secrètement entendre l'ascenseur s'ouvrir au plus vite sur des yeux verts, illuminés par un minimum de joie de vivre. Il savait que pour Tony, la découverte de l'enfant ne l'avait pas seulement bouleversé, mais qu'aussi, de douloureux souvenirs enfouis au fond de sa mémoire avaient refait surface.

Tim et Ziva arrivèrent ensemble, en plaisantant. Tony, lui, arriva avec une bonne demi-heure de retard. Son éternel masque remis en place. Il affichait tout de même un visage particulièrement pâle et des yeux injectés de sang et cernés. Son rôle de dragueur, humoriste et grande gueule semblait très lourd à porter en ce jeudi matin. Avec un peu de chance, ils passeraient tous les quatre la journée au bureau.

Conscient de ses problèmes de sommeil, Gibbs passa sous silence son retard. Il se promettait bien d'avoir une discussion avec son agent le plus rapidement possible mais auparavant, il devait demander des conseils à Ducky. Malheureusement, un nouveau cas se présenta, contrecarrant les plans de Gibbs. Il dut remettre à plus tard sa conversation avec son vieil ami.

Ducky analysa rapidement le cadavre et, suite à ses premières constatations, l'hypothèse la plus vraisemblable à retenir penchait pour le suicide. Suicide assisté ou dissimulé, quoi qu'il en soit une tierce personne était intervenue puisque l'arme ayant servi à donner la mort n'était plus sur les lieux. Par contre, la position du corps, de la blessure ainsi que les résidus de poudre sur la main du défunt semblaient ne pointer que dans une seule et même direction: un suicide.

Il fallait tout de même enquêter afin d'en trouver la cause ainsi que la personne ayant eu intérêt à maquiller un suicide en meurtre. Qui avait fait disparaître l'arme? Qui bénéficiait de la mort du militaire? Qui? Qui? Qui? Toujours l'éternelle question.

— Merde!

— Ça va Tony?

— Oui, le Bleu. Je me suis juste cogné sur le coin du bureau.

— Tu ne t'es pas manqué, il y a une trace de sang sur ton pantalon.

— Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû porter du beige.

À ces mots, Gibbs releva la tête. Il regarda la tâche se former sur le pantalon de son agent.

— McGee, Ziva, vous interrogez les voisins. Ducky, je veux un rapport le plus rapidement possible. Tony, avec moi.

Gibbs hurla ses ordres sur un ton sans réplique. Personne n'osa protester, même le vieux médecin évita de débuter un monologue sans fin. Il se concentra rapidement sur la victime et donna des explications relativement succinctes à son assistant. Les anecdotes pouvaient attendre.

Tim et Ziva sortirent au pas de course. Inutile de s'attarder lorsqu'on est en présence d'un loup qui s'apprête à attaquer.

— Pourtant, il a eu sa dose de caféine, murmura Ziva en se penchant vers son collègue.

— Le café n'était peut-être pas à son goût, répliqua Tim, à demi-voix.

Gibbs se dirigea à l'arrière de la fourgonnette du NCIS, Tony sur ses talons. Ils grimpèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur.

— Enlève ton pantalon, ordonna Gibbs d'une voix tranchante.

— Mais, patron… Ce n'est rien…

— Je ne vais pas le répéter. Enlève ce pantalon, ou je le fais moi-même et crois-moi, tu ne vas pas apprécier.

— Tu ne me fais pas confiance!

— Pas après ce que j'ai vu samedi dernier. Dépêche-toi!

Tony s'exécuta avec lenteur. Il redoutait le moment où son boss poserait son regard sur sa cuisse et constaterait une fois de plus qu'il avait succombé à son besoin de s'automutiler.

— C'est… à cause du… du garçon, bégaya Tony.

— Tony, murmura doucement Gibbs. Tu as désinfecté tout ça?

Le côté militaire reprit rapidement le dessus. Une enquête était en cours, le reste devrait attendre. Devant la réponse négative de son agent, Gibbs s'empara de la trousse de premiers soins. Il désinfecta et pansa la blessure à la cuisse que Tony s'était une fois de plus infligée.

— Je ne veux plus jamais devoir arrêter une enquête parce que mon agent le plus expérimenté sur le terrain s'amuse à jouer avec un couteau. Tu ne travailles pas dans un cirque!

— Je suis désolé!

— Tu sais ce que je pense des excuses. Retourne sur le terrain et trouve une explication qui se tienne!

Gibbs respira fortement. Il n'aimait pas du tout parler à Tony de la sorte, mais il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments transparaitre. Par égard envers la victime et la justice, l'enquête passait en premier lieu. Les seuls vivants dont ils devaient s'occuper étaient les témoins et les coupables.


	13. 13 La conclusion de l’enquête

**13 La conclusion de l'enquête**

_**Jeudi, en fin d'après-midi**_

Abby trouva dans les analyses des traces de bave de chien ainsi que des poils. Cela n'avait rien de bien surprenant, puisque le caporal possédait un berger allemand. La main droite de la victime portait des marques de résidus de poudre, prouvant qu'il avait bien fait feu, peu de temps avant sa mort.

Ducky ne trouva rien de louche sur le corps du militaire. Le contenu de son estomac révéla qu'il avait consommé de l'alcool avant de mourir. Il s'agissait d'un homme en pleine forme physique, qui ne souffrait d'aucune maladie apparente. Selon son dossier médical, à part le retrait de ses dents de sagesse, il n'avait subi aucun autre traitement. Il avait une santé de fer.

Les enquêteurs passèrent l'après-midi à fouiller dans son dossier et à interroger sa famille et ses amis. Rien. Pas de problème de cœur, ni d'argent. Alors, pourquoi? L'éternelle question. Encore une fois!

Gibbs ramena toute l'équipe sur les lieux du crime. Un détail leur avait sûrement échappé, anodin, mais utile. Dans la voiture, McGee tentait d'expliquer à Ziva en quoi consistait un jeu de rôle. Samedi, Abby et lui devaient prendre part à un souper meurtre et mystère.

— Mais à quoi ça peut bien te servir de passer une soirée dans la peau d'une autre personne?

— Ziva, on appelle ça, se détendre…

— McGee, tu me donnes une idée, s'exclama Tony.

— Tiens, ils font le modèle parlant, maintenant.

— Ziva, menaça Gibbs. Tony, quelle est ton idée?

— J'aimerais procéder à une reconstitution. On pourrait faire comme dans un jeu de rôle et reconstituer les derniers moments de la victime.

— OK, on n'a rien à perdre.

Une fois de retour dans la maison du militaire, Tony se mit dans la peau du défunt. Il parlait à voix haute en se déplaçant dans les pièces. Une expression inquiétante flottait sur son visage.

— Bon, je débute ma journée comme d'habitude. Je fais mon jogging dans les rues avoisinantes avec mon chien. Je croise mon voisin en revenant. Je prends une douche et je mets mes vêtements sales dans le panier à linge de la salle de bains. Ensuite, je prends la direction de la cuisine. Je me prépare un repas, une omelette d'après les restes retrouvés dans ma poubelle et dans mon estomac.

À 10h42, je reçois un appel de ma mère. Elle veut que je passe dimanche matin pour assister à la messe avec elle et mon père. Je refuse, en expliquant que je ne veux pas remettre les pieds à l'église. Je raccroche à 10h48. Ma mère, qui ne vit que pour la bonne parole, est offusquée.

Tiens! Avez-vous remarquez le changement de couleur sur la peinture, au-dessus de la porte d'entrée de la cuisine? On dirait bien que notre mort a retiré le crucifix de son mur.

— McGee?

— C'est noté, patron.

— Je poursuis. J'ai une entrevue avec mon supérieur. Je lui ai fait part de mon désir de ne plus repartir à l'étranger. Je viens de passer près de deux ans dans les pays arabes. Pourquoi je ne veux pas repartir? Je n'ai pas de femme, pas de copine et mon chien m'accompagne dans tous mes déplacements puisqu'il excelle à trouver des explosifs.

Après mon rendez-vous, je rentre chez moi. J'ai un message sur le répondeur de Virgillia, l'épouse d'un autre soldat de mon unité. Malheureusement, son mari a trouvé la mort lors de notre dernière mission. Je la rappelle et passe plus de 25 minutes au téléphone avec elle. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est la dernière personne avec qui je vais parler.

Ensuite, je me mets à boire, du whisky, à même la bouteille. Je sors mon arme. Mon révolver, que je garde toujours à la maison. Et là, mes yeux se posent sur la photo de mon unité. Plusieurs hommes sont morts sur cette photo, puisque nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade la veille de notre retour.

Tony ferme ses yeux afin de mieux se concentrer. Il caresse doucement son arme. Il la fait tourner entre ses mains. Il la pose sur son cœur, puis dans sa bouche et finalement sur sa tempe.

— Ne pointe pas cette arme vers toi. Et enlève le chargeur.

— Il n'y a pas de problèmes patron, je gère la situation.

— Je ne le répèterai pas. Tu retires immédiatement le chargeur de ton arme.

— D'accord. Joignant le geste à la parole, Tony s'exécuta rapidement, avant de poursuivre.

— Pourquoi, je suis vivant? Je me sens coupable d'être en vie. Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort avec mon unité? Pourquoi, alors que je viens d'une famille croyante et pratiquante, je refuse de mettre les pieds à l'église? J'ai aussi refusé de parler avec le prêtre la semaine dernière et je ne retourne pas les appels qui proviennent du presbytère.

J'ai vu beaucoup d'horreur sur les champs de bataille au fil des ans. Sûrement un peu trop. Les paroles de ma mère hantent mon esprit: elle dit que Dieu met volontairement des obstacles sur notre route. Elle croit que c'est Lui qui est responsable pour ce qui est arrivé à mon unité. Elle m'a mis en tête que Dieu est responsable de mon malheur. Mais en fait, tout ce qui m'arrive, c'est seulement pour que je devienne un meilleur chrétien.

Si j'ai grandi dans la foi catholique, je n'ai pas le droit de mettre fin à mes jours. Je ne peux pas non plus demander à mes parents de le faire pour moi. Je ne peux pas non plus forcer quelqu'un à venir m'exécuter. Je n'irai quand même pas jusqu'à mettre un contrat sur moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste comme option?

Bon, passons cette partie. Peu importe comment, je me tire une balle dans la tête et je m'effondre sur le sol du salon, mon arme encore dans ma main droite.

Au moment où Tony vint se coucher sur le plancher, le chien du militaire trottina lentement jusqu'à lui. L'animal était encore dans la maison, attendant sous peu la venue des membres de l'unité canine de l'armée. Le meilleur ami de l'homme saisi l'arme dans sa gueule et partit avec. Les quatre agents se regardèrent, étonnés. L'animal se rendit dans la cuisine où une ouverture dans la porte lui permettait d'entrer et sortir à sa guise. Il emporta l'arme à l'extérieur et la laissa tomber dans une bouche d'égout.

— Je crois que nous avons notre coupable. Un chien dressé pour maquiller un suicide en meurtre. La famille et l'église sont contentes, l'honneur est sauf. J'aimerais avoir ce chien, commenta Tony d'une voix blanche.


	14. 14 Les conseils du vieux sage

**14 Les conseils du vieux sage**

_**Vendredi matin, bureau du NCIS**_

Malgré la veste et la chemise à manches longues, Gibbs remarqua le très discret nouveau bandage qu'avait Tony autour de son poignet gauche. Il se retint de laisser éclater sa colère. Ce soir, qu'il le veuille ou non, Tony allait déballer son linge sale et lui, il viderait son sac avec ce qu'il cachait au plus profond de son cœur depuis un long moment déjà.

Comme tout était calme ce matin-là, il descendit voir Ducky. Il avait besoin que le légiste éclaire sa lanterne. Il n'avait que trop tardé.

— Bonjour Ducky.

— Oh! Bonjour Jethro comment vas-tu?

— Ça peut aller, dit moi, tu es seul? J'ai besoin de te parler.

— Oui, je suis seul. M. Palmer s'est fait porté pâle ce matin. Viens, on va prendre place dans mon bureau, on sera mieux. Tu prendras bien une tasse de thé?

— Ducky! Tu me connais mieux que ça!

— M. Palmer cache un mélange à café sous la dernière table d'autopsie. Je vais t'en préparer un. Ensuite, tu pourras m'expliquer la raison de ta venue.

Une fois installé, Ducky parla le premier

— Alors qu'est ce que tu as de si important à me demander pour qu'on doive être seul?

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur les personnes qui s'automutilent?

— Jehtro! Tu…

— Non Ducky, je connais quelqu'un qui s'automutile et j'aimerais comprendre. Je voudrais pouvoir l'aider. Savoir pourquoi il en arrive là.

— Je vois! C'est très complexe. J'espère que tu as un moment. J'ai déjà eu un cas semblable, un jeune garçon, originaire de Suède. Il ne parvenait pas à gérer ses émotions négatives comme la tristesse ou la colère. Il s'infligeait donc des blessures corporelles afin de pallier à ce manque. Il éprouvait le besoin de se punir, pour compenser les sentiments violents qui l'habitaient. Dans tous les cas, ils retournent toute violence contre eux-mêmes et non envers les autres. Après un certain temps, les personnes qui s'automutilent, majoritairement de jeunes filles, développent une certaine dépendance. C'est comme une drogue. Les blessures deviennent la réponse à tous leurs maux. La moindre contrariété psychologique devient une nouvelle raison d'assouvir ce besoin.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi font-ils ça?

— Les causes profondes sont encore nébuleuses. Comme tous les troubles associés à la dépression, les origines peuvent en être multiples. La médecine a fait des progrès gigantesques, mais le cerveau humain est loin d'avoir révélé tous ses secrets. Lors d'un coloc, un médecin allemand a fait une analyse assez poussée d'un de ces cas. La pauvre avait à peine vingt ans. Une jolie jeune femme originaire de Belgique.

— Comment s'est-elle retrouvée sur sa table?

— La jeune fille a mis fin à ses jours en avalant une grande quantité de somnifères. Son corps était couvert de coupures, ses bras, ses jambes, son torse… Et avant de se donner la mort, elle s'est même attaquée aux traits de son visage. Les gens qui se livrent à l'automutilation ont assez souvent des troubles du comportement alimentaire. Cette jeune fille était boulimique. C'est ce qu'a confirmé l'examen de sa gorge. Elle présentait une forte irritation due aux fréquents vomissements. Dans son cas, elle avait subi des abus sexuels répétés, de la part de son père.

— Je crois aussi qu'il est boulimique et je l'ai surpris en train de se faire vomir. À plus d'une reprise.

— C'est pour compenser tout l'excès de calories ingérées. Les boulimiques se font souvent vomir ou encore ils s'adonnent à des exercices très intensifs, ils doivent brûler tout le surplus calorifique qu'ils ingurgitent afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. De vraies petites boules d'énergie. D'autres ont recours à des laxatifs. Certains boulimiques sont aussi anorexiques, ce qui leur permet de conserver un poids relativement stable. Ils passent d'un extrême à l'autre. C'est déroutant, même pour un médecin.

— Il doit y avoir d'autres causes, à part les abus sexuels?

— Elles sont nombreuses… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Le médecin a aussi parlé d'un autre cas ou la cause semblait être l'invalidation.

— L'invalidation?

— Oui, c'est beaucoup plus difficile à prouver. Dans cet autre cas, le suivi avait été fait avec un psychiatre. La jeune fille souffrait d'une profonde dépression. Elle était continuellement critiquée et dominée par ses parents. Pas le moindre mot d'encouragement, souffre-douleur des autres élèves à l'école. Elle n'avait aucune estime d'elle-même…

— Je crois que ça lui ressemble un peu trop. Comment puis-je l'aider?

— On lui disant que tu sais ce qu'il fait, que tu es là pour l'aider s'il en a besoin. Essaye, sans le brusquer, de l'amener à se confier à toi ou à un professionnel. Tu ne dois pas juger ses actes, mais seulement lui prêter une oreille attentive. N'oublie pas qu'il n'est pas un suspect, ne l'accule pas au pied du mur pour le forcer à t'avouer ce que tu veux entendre. Montre-toi patient. La confiance se gagne petit à petit.

Le téléphone de Ducky sonna.

— Autopsie.

— Ducky, c'est Tony, le boss est avec toi? On a un cadavre à Norfolk.

— Je lui transmets le message et je me mets en route!

Ducky raccrocha le combiné et se tourna pour faire face à Gibbs.

— Notre conversation doit malheureusement s'arrêter ici. Nous avons une nouvelle victime. J'espère avoir pu t'éclairer un peu plus. Sache que ma porte t'est toujours ouverte. Et qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire. Sauf, si bien sûr, les patients se retrouvent allongés sur ma table. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis certain que tu sauras trouver les mots justes afin d'aider ton ami.

— Merci Ducky. Me voilà complètement rassuré!


	15. 15 Le mythe devenu réalité

**15 Le mythe devenu réalité**

_**Vendredi soir, chez Tony**_

Gibbs avait ramené Tony chez lui, profitant du fait que la voiture de son agent se retrouvait une fois de plus en panne. Le jeune homme était crevé. L'enquête d'aujourd'hui les avait tous épuisés. Gibbs tenait absolument à parler à son agent, il voulait lui dire qu'il était au courant pour le courrier de son père et pour ses fiançailles arrangées. Il voulait savoir ce que Tony ressentait et peut-être lui avouer ses sentiments.

— Je te sers un café? Demanda Tony. Où tu préfères quelque chose de plus fort?

— Je veux bien un café.

Pendant que le café coulait, on frappa à la porte. Tony alla ouvrit et se figea à la vue d'un homme légèrement plus grand que lui et avec une carrure imposante, des cheveux d'un noir de jais, des yeux sombres et un regard à glacer le sang. Derrière lui, se trouvait une femme de petite taille, les cheveux châtain clair et des yeux verts dans lesquels on pouvait clairement lire la peur.

— Padre! Dit Tony d'une voix mal assurée, laissant entrer l'homme et la femme.

Gibbs les fixa du regard.

— Entrez et prenez un siège.

Le père de Tony jeta un regard dédaigneux à l'appartement et entra dans le salon mais resta debout. Il scruta Gibbs du regard pendant que Tony échangeait un baiser avec sa mère, qui prit ensuite place sur le fauteuil se trouvant près de son mari.

— Je peux vous servir quelque chose à boire?

— Un Whisky! Et ta mère prendra un verre d'eau.

Tony alla à la cuisine, sortit la bouteille d'eau du frigo et en versa dans un grand verre, puis il mit des glaçons dans un autre et versa une bonne dose de whisky et les apporta à ses parents.

— Père, je te présente mon patron, l'agent Gibbs.

— Je sais qui il est. Son Père agissait comme si Gibbs n'était pas dans la pièce.

Il prit son air supérieur et reprit la parole.

— Tony, je suis venu vous voir pour m'assurer que tout va se passer selon le plan que j'ai établi en vue de la soirée de demain.

Gibbs sortit du salon et alla à la cuisine pour laisser son agent plus libre de parler à son Père, tout en continuant à prêter une oreille attentive à ce qui se disait.

— Je vous écoute.

— Demain, vous donnerez votre démission à votre employeur et vous prendrez les fonctions de vice-président de l'empire DiNozzo dès lundi.

— Mais, Père, je ne peux pas laisser tomber l'équipe.

— Ils n'auront aucun problème à vous remplacer. Vous avez assez joué au petit flic! Maintenant, il est grand temps de prendre votre vie en main. Demain, à l'heure du déjeuner, j'enverrai la limousine vous chercher et on mangera ensemble. Vous ferez la connaissance de Melle Cécilia et de ses parents. Nous fixerons à ce moment-là, les dernières modalités de vos fiançailles. D'ailleurs, la date pour le mariage est déjà fixée. Je ne m'en souviens plus, mais c'est sans importance. Après tout, il ne s'agit que de la date.

— Père, je ne...

— Et cette fois, tâchez d'apprendre son nom!

Le père de Tony s'approcha de lui et parla en Italien dans une voix calme, mais menaçante.

— Anthony! Je vous interdis de me contredire! Vous m'appartenez, toute parcelle de votre misérable vie m'appartient et c'est moi qui décide de ce que je veux en faire. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux à votre mère?

Tony regarda son père et baisa vite le regard en signe de soumission.

— Allez me chercher un autre whisky et vous devriez renvoyer votre patron chez lui, nous en avons encore pour un long moment.

Tony prit le verre de son père et alla à la cuisine.

— Ça va?

— Oui, répondit-il tout en versant le whisky. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, on se verra lundi au boulot, j'ai en ai encore pour un long moment avec mon père.

— Tu ne veux pas que je reste?

— Non, rentre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais rester, dit Tony d'un ton rassurant. Il n'est pas tard, tu as encore le temps de donner une apparence un peu plus navigable à ton bateau …

— D'accord. Tu sais que ma porte est toujours ouverte quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit.

— Je sais. Elle n'est jamais verrouillée. Qui donc voudrait s'en prendre à un ancien marine? Alors, c'est noté.

— Je vais repasser demain. Je dois te parler!

— Aucun problème, patron.

Gibbs partit de chez son agent avec difficultés. Il avait du mal à le laisser face à son Père. Un étrange pressentiment l'habitait, comme celui qu'il avait ressenti le jour de la mort de Shannon, sa première femme, et de Kelly, leur fille. Pourtant, le Père de Tony ne lui ferait aucun mal, il avait besoin de lui pour être présenté à la famille de sa future fiancée. Légèrement rassuré, Gibbs prit la direction de sa voiture. Il se glissa derrière le volant et jetant un dernier regard dans son rétroviseur.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tony prit place derrière l'écran de son ordinateur. Il avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Il venait de prendre une décision, la plus difficile de sa vie. Il but une gorgée de whisky pour se donner du courage. Il en avait bien besoin, puisqu'il optait pour la plus lâche des solutions. Il se mit à taper sur le clavier. Malgré sa vue brouillée, il trouva rapidement les touches donnant vie à son message. Donnant vie à la mort…


	16. 16 Tentative réussie ou suicide manqué?

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire depuis le début de ma fic. J'essaie de remercier les gens par message privé lorsque c'est possible. Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires de façon anonyme.**

**16 Tentative réussie ou suicide manqué?**

_**Lettre à Jethro**_

Gibbs, Jethro,

Je ne sais pas trop par où débuter, tout commence à s'embrouiller en moi. J'aurais tellement voulu que tout se passe autrement, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour m'en sortir. Je n'en peux plus, je suis arrivé à un point de non-retour. Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais aimé faire et te dire, mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'audace. Alors, je prends les dernières forces qu'il me reste, la dernière once de courage qui est en moi pour te dire mes sentiments à ton égard. Je t'aime. Et ce, depuis le premier instant où l'on s'est rencontré. Oui, moi l'homme qui change de fille comme de chemise, j'aime un homme et cet homme, c'est toi.

Voilà, c'est écrit! Noir sur blanc! Je l'ai finalement dit. Tu dois me détester maintenant, mais ça n'y changera rien. C'est trop tard pour la colère et la rancune.

J'espère ne pas t'avoir dégoûter en t'avouant mes sentiments, mais plus rien ne me retient maintenant. Dans quelques minutes, je partirai très loin d'ici, là où plus rien ne pourra m'atteindre. Je vais rejoindre Kate, la petite sœur que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Mon Père aura au moins fait ça de bien dans sa vie, il n'a pas commis l'erreur de se reproduire à nouveau. Il aura fini de contrôler ma vie, de me contrôler.

Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté: la joie, l'amitié, l'esprit de famille, mais surtout apprendre à aimer. Grâce à toi, j'ai appris à me surpasser, à être, je le pense, un bon agent. Les meilleures années de ma vie se seront passées à tes côtés. Sept années de pur bonheur. Merci de m'avoir donné ce sursis, car ce que je m'apprête à faire, je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps si nos routes ne s'étaient jamais croisées.

Dis à Abby de ne pas être malheureuse, je pars pour un monde meilleur où toute cette noirceur qui m'envahit un peu plus chaque jour va enfin disparaître. Je sais que tu vas prendre soin d'elle. Elle ne doit jamais perdre son sourire et sa bonne humeur. Malgré ses vêtements sombres, elle demeure la lumière de l'équipe. J'emporte avec moi l'image d'une fille hyper cool et débordante d'énergie.

Je pense aussi au bleu. Il deviendra ton agent le plus expérimenté. Il saura se montrer à la hauteur, puisque comme moi, il a appris du meilleur. Je l'aurais traité de Bleu jusqu'à la fin mais venant de moi, c'est un surnom affectueux. Je m'en veux de lui avoir rendu la vie si misérable. Je crois que j'étais un peu jaloux de lui. De ses idées et de la façon avec laquelle il pouvait si facilement accrocher ton attention malgré son manque de confiance en lui. Aujourd'hui, il est fin prêt. Qu'il ne laisse personne lui dicter sa conduite. C'est un très bon agent et je suis fier d'avoir fait équipe avec lui.

Pour Ziva, c'est différent, elle possède une telle confiance en elle. La confiance que je n'ai jamais eue. Elle va quand même me manquer. J'ai toujours eu peur qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas rousse. Tu as su la mettre sur le droit chemin, elle n'est plus une tueuse, mais un excellent agent. Elle ne respecte pas toujours les règles, ni les ordres, mais nul n'est parfait. Et puis, on croirait que c'est toi qui lui as appris à conduire.

Et Ducky, qui est comme un Père pour moi. Le Père que j'aurais tant aimé avoir. Il ne faut pas qu'il s'en veuille de ne pas être intervenu. Dans quelques mois, il va peut-être me citer dans ses histoires. J'espère que certaines personnes s'amuseront de ses anecdotes. Je regrette de ne pas avoir porté plus d'attention à ses histoires. Sa sagesse et son discernement sont des plus utiles pour une équipe aussi jeune.

Ne m'en veuillez pas pour ce geste, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour être enfin libre. Lorsque j'étais petit, je rêvais de m'envoler comme les oiseaux afin de pouvoir fuir cette maison et mon père. Je vais enfin déployer mes ailes…

_J'ai dû combattre toutes mes envies_

_Et faire semblant d'aimer la vie_

_Mais aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour_

_De pousser la porte et voir le jour_

_De reconnaître qui je suis_

_Faire la paix avec l'amour_

_Anthony M. DiNozzo_

_Tony_

Tony envoya son courriel, éteignit l'ordinateur, mit un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires et partit dans la salle de bains où il fit couler l'eau du bain. Cette fois, aucune fausse manœuvre ne serait permise.

_**Bureau du NCIS**_

Il était à peine cinq heures du matin. Gibbs n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et il avait pris la décision d'aller au travail. Toute la nuit, il avait espéré que Tony passe chez lui pour lui parler. Il n'avait entendu que des bribes de la conversation de Tony avec son Père, mais ce qu'il avait compris ne lui avait pas du tout plu. Il prit alors la décision de passer dans la journée chez Tony. Ils devaient se parler, la situation n'avait que trop duré.

Il alluma son ordinateur et commença à consulter son courrier.

L'un d'eux attira immédiatement son attention. L'expéditeur n'était nul autre que Tony. L'heure de réception était de 4h54. Il cliqua dessus et lut le courriel.

— Non, pas ça Tony, pas ça!

Il se leva précipitamment en prenant son téléphone et tenta d'appeler Tony, mais il n'eut aucune réponse ni à son appartement, ni sur son portable. Une boule au fond de la gorge et les tripes nouées, Gibbs prit sa voiture et conduisit très vite. En moins de dix minutes, il était chez son agent alors qu'il en fallait normalement trente en temps habituel. La peur lui donnait des ailes et il fila comme le vent dans les rues encore désertes de la ville.

Gibbs monta les trois étages à une vitesse vertigineuse. Sans se soucier qu'il allait réveiller les voisins, il tambourina à la porte, avant de se décider à la défoncer. D'un solide coup d'épaule. Il pénétra à l'intérieur, avec le sentiment de s'introduire à l'intérieur d'un tombeau.

— Tony! Tony! Réponds-moi!

— ...

— Tony!

Le silence environnant lui glaça le sang. Restait-il de l'espoir? Une odeur de mort flottait déjà dans l'air. Ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination débordante?


	17. 17 La réussite de l’échec

_Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreux commentaires! Grâce à vous, malgré les jours pluvieux, mes journées furent remplis de soleil._

**17 La réussite de l'échec**

**_Appartement de Tony_**

Gibbs tendit l'oreille et il entendit un bruit provenant de la salle de bains. Il s'y précipita et vit avec horreur l'homme qu'il aimait gisant dans la baignoire, l'eau ensanglantée lui arrivait bien trop près de la bouche, il avait le teint livide. Aussi pâle que la mort et d'une immobilité déconcertante.

Gibbs sortit vite de sa torpeur et retira le corps inanimé de Tony de l'eau. Du sang s'échappait de ses deux poignets. Gibbs prit deux serviettes qui se trouvaient dans la salle de bains et en enveloppa les poignets du jeune homme. Il posa ses doigts sur son cou au niveau de la carotide. Le pouls était là, mais faible.

— Tony! L'ex-marine le gifla, mais il n'eut aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme.

— Tony! Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux! Tony!

Gibbs prit son téléphone d'une main et appela les urgences tout en maintenant fermement les poignets de l'homme qu'il aimait. Le sang s'écoulait un peu plus de son corps à chaque battement de cœur. Le souffle de la vie se retirait… L'espoir aussi…

Les secouristes furent rapidement sur place. Ils prirent en main la direction des opérations, s'acharnant sur le corps de Tony afin de le maintenir en vie. L'ambulance traversa la ville, sirène hurlante et gyrophares allumés. Gibbs insista pour y monter, refusant de laisser Tony partir sans lui.

**_Hôpital général de Washington_**

Gibbs arpentait nerveusement la salle d'attente. Pendant le trajet en ambulance, Tony avait fait un arrêt cardiaque mais les ambulanciers avaient réussi rapidement à faire repartir son cœur.

Durant ce cours laps de temps, Gibbs avait cru que son cœur à lui aussi allait cesser de battre. Il regardait, impuissant, des mains inconnues s'occuper de Tony, le ramener à la vie et tenter de l'y maintenir.

Aussitôt arrivé à l'hôpital Tony avait été conduit en chirurgie, et Gibbs avait prévenu Ducky.

Moins de trente minutes plus tard, une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'ancien marine qui se retourna. Ducky venait d'arriver.

— Merci d'être là.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je ne suis pas certain de tout avoir saisi. Ta voix tremblait tellement au téléphone. Tu parlais du jeune Anthony, je crois…

— Tony a... a fait une tentative de suicide.

— Pauvre Anthony… Non ce n'est pas possible il n'est pas suicidaire.

— Je ne savais qui appeler…

— Tu as bien fait. Tu ne devais pas demeurer seul. Anthony, serait-il?

Ducky marqua une pause, plongé dans ses pensées. Après un moment, il reprit.

— Comment? Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas lui. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas de lui que tu me parlais hier matin.

— Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas trahir son secret. Je croyais pouvoir l'aider. Je ne sais pas… Rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu… Je voulais gagner sa confiance, l'amener doucement à se confier.

— Que lui as-tu dit? Jethro, regarde-moi! Tu ne lui as rien dit qui aurait pu le pousser à agir de la sorte?

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je voulais vraiment lui parler. Je voulais suivre tes conseils, mais son Père est arrivé, puis j'ai reçu ce courriel et…

— Attends, tu vas trop vite. Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre. Si tu respirais un bon coup pour te calmer. Ensuite, tu reprends ton histoire depuis le début, sans faire aucune omission…

Gibbs suivit les précieux conseils du vieux médecin. Il reprit lentement son histoire, sans rien omettre et de façon beaucoup plus calme et logique.

— Il faudrait peut-être envisager de contacter la famille de Tony? Ses parents doivent être prévenus!

— Tu veux sa mort, ou quoi? S'emporta Gibbs. Il est hors de question que son Père mette les pieds ici. Tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute.

— Je sais, mais je parlais d'un point de vue légal. Il demeure son plus proche parent. Il faut s'attendre au pire. Il y aura peut-être des décisions importantes à prendre et rapidement.

— Ce n'est pas à son Père à prendre ce genre de décisions.

— On n'y peut rien.

— Il le considère comme un objet. Il le jettera et en achètera un nouveau. Il ne mérite pas d'avoir un fils comme Tony.

— Je sais, Jethro. Je sais.

— L'as-tu déjà vu se présenter à l'hôpital lorsque Tony était malade ou blessé? Il ne s'est même pas déplacé pour la peste, alors que Tony luttait pour sa vie. Tony est, parmi mes agents, celui qui a récolté le plus de blessures en service. Pourtant, avant hier soir, il demeurait le seul agent dont je n'avais encore jamais rencontré les parents. Il ne mérite pas d'être son Père.

— Ne t'emporte pas comme ça. Il y a des malades autour qui essaient de se reposer. Tu ne voudrais pas te faire chasser, n'est-ce pas?

— Je vais aller me chercher un café. Je te rapporte quelque chose?

— Une tasse de thé serait la bienvenue, avec un nuage de crème. Les prochaines heures risquent d'être longues.

Le médecin qui avait pris Tony en charge s'avança alors vers les deux hommes. Le café pouvait attendre, Gibbs venait de trouver sa nouvelle priorité.

— Comment va-t-il?


	18. 18 Questions sans réponses

_**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot. C'est très encourageant.**_

_**18 Questions sans réponses**_

_**Salle d'attente 8h12**_

— C'est assez difficile à dire pour le moment, il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il a absorbé une quantité très importante d'alcool et de médicaments. En plus de l'arrêt cardiaque dans l'ambulance, il en a encore fait un autre pendant qu'on s'occupait de lui. De plus, il souffre de grosses carences alimentaires et il est dans le coma. Je peux difficilement me prononcer à ce moment précis. Les 48 prochaines heures seront cruciales. Quant à savoir s'il y aura des séquelles neurologiques, il faudra attendre qu'il se réveille pour le savoir, si toutefois, il revient à lui.

— Pouvons-nous aller le voir?

— Bien sûr. Je suis de ceux qui croient que les gens dans le coma sont conscients de leur environnement et qu'ils entendent ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Vous pouvez l'aider à émerger de ce sommeil profond.

— Merci.

— Si vous avez des questions, ne vous gênez pas. Je passerai un peu plus tard pour voir comment va l'Agent DiNozzo.

_**Chambre de Tony**_

Gibbs s'avança d'un pas incertain et s'assit sur la chaise se trouvant à côté du lit de Tony. Une chaise verte et inconfortable. Peut-être pour faire oublier la douleur du cœur? Le jeune Italien était relié à un moniteur cardiaque qui bipait à un rythme lent et régulier. Un respirateur avait pris le relais de ses poumons, une perfusion le réalimentant en sang était posée sur son bras avec une autre poche contenant les médicaments dont le corps de Tony avait besoin pour se remettre. Des bandages recouvraient ses deux poignets. Révélant au monde, le geste qu'il avait commis.

Gibbs, le regard triste, prit délicatement la main de Tony et la caressa. Ses gestes débordaient de douceur et d'amour. Il n'avait plus envie de taire ses sentiments. La vie venait de lui prouver, encore une fois, à quel elle pouvait être courte et injuste.

— Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir? Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi? J'aurais pu t'aider à t'en sortir. Tu n'avais pas à jouer les fanfarons devant moi.

— Une tentative de suicide, Jethro, c'est un appel au secours.

Gibbs se retourna vers Ducky qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans la chambre.

— Je l'aime, Ducky, je ne veux pas le perdre, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose bien plus tôt. Il est si pâle. Il semble plus près de la mort que de la vie. C'est si difficile de le voir immobile, de ne plus l'entendre.

— Gibbs tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça, mais il devait vraiment se sentir mal. Anthony est un jeune garçon fort et courageux, il va se remettre de tout ça. Et puis, nous serons tous là pour l'aider. Il va trouver en nous la force qui lui manque.

— Je ne suis pas certain qu'il veuille s'en sortir. Il s'automutile depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Il porte un masque continuellement. Il est boulimique et suicidaire! J'ai oublié quelque chose?

— Jethro! Cesse de t'en faire. On va y arriver. Nous sommes une équipe!

Le silence les entoura un moment.

— L'espoir Jethro, et l'amour. Tu as entendu le médecin tout à l'heure. Anthony peut t'entendre. Je sais que tu lui en veux pour ce qu'il s'est fait. Mais ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Il lutte pour sa vie en ce moment. Il a besoin de ta force, de ton courage et de ton amour. Ne le laisse pas tomber maintenant. Parle-lui. Ramène-le parmi nous.

— Merci Ducky.

— Je vais d'abord aller te chercher un café et ensuite j'informerai le reste de l'équipe ainsi que la directrice. Ne sois pas trop dur avec le jeune Anthony, ni avec toi-même. Malgré mon grand âge, il a su me duper avec ses sourires, personne n'y a rien vu.

— Je sais! Mais…

— Il n'y a pas de mais. Il a besoin de ton pardon.

— Compris Ducky. Aucun reproche…

— Il va s'en sortir. Et toi aussi!

— Merci Ducky!

Le vieux médecin quitta tristement la chambre de Tony. Le poids de la douleur voutait son dos. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la cafétéria, se doutant qu'il y reviendrait souvent au cours des prochaines heures. Une bonne tasse de thé avec un nuage de crème lui permettrait peut-être de trouver assez de courage pour les appels qu'il devait passer avant que l'équipe ne soit mise au courant par quelqu'un de l'extérieur.

Ducky retourna ensuite à la chambre de Tony afin de porter à Jethro son café, noir, aussi sombre que la couleur actuelle de son âme, de leurs âmes.

Jethro se tenait toujours près du lit, tenant la main de son agent. Il la porta à sa joue, effleurant sa peau en une douce caresse. Malgré l'odeur du café dans la pièce, il ne bougea pas. Tout mouvement semblait inutile. Figé dans le temps, il regardait l'homme inconscient devant lui.

Tony luttait à nouveau pour sa vie. Comme lorsque la peste l'avait frappé. Inquiétant tout le monde et les faisant douter de sa survie. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas maintenant. Pas si près du but. Pas si près de Gibbs…


	19. 19 À cœur ouvert

_**Merci de continuer à lire cette fic.**_

_**19 À cœur ouvert**_

_**Chambre de Tony**_

Jethro s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur la chaise de plastique verte et inconfortable, placée à côté du lit de Tony. Il n'avait aucune intention de quitter le chevet de son agent. Pas la peine de tenter de l'en dissuader, il était là pour y rester. Qu'ils essaient de le faire sortir de cette chambre avant qu'il n'ait croisé son joli regard émeraude. Ils verraient à qui ils avaient à faire. Les marines n'abandonnent jamais personne derrière eux. Tony faisait partie de son équipe et il le ramènerait avec lui dans le monde des vivants.

Lentement, d'une voix d'abord incertaine, Jethro entreprit de faire la conversation à son agent. La conversation? Plutôt un monologue sans fin. Petit à petit, il gagna en confiance. Lui, l'homme à qui la vie avait appris à devenir silencieux, se confiait beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Surtout que, pour une fois, personne ne pouvait venir l'interrompre. Pas de femmes prêtes à s'écrier et à le menacer d'une batte de baseball ou d'un club de golf.

— Tu te souviens de la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré? C'était lors de cette enquête sur des femmes violées et étranglées. Le meurtrier sévissait sur Baltimore et tu nous as contactés car une des victimes était une jeune marine. Et c'est ensemble qu'on a réussi à trouver l'assassin. Par la suite, tu t'es fait descendre par ta hiérarchie et tu as été licencié pour avoir coopéré avec nous. À cette époque, même si j'étais marié, j'ai tout de suite ressenti une certaine attirance pour toi. À ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore quels mots mettre sur ce sentiment. Je t'ai engagé pour tes qualités d'enquêteur et aussi pour tes qualités d'homme. Un peu aussi pour ton sourire je dois l'avouer, ta présence illuminait chaque pièce. Tu possèdes ce don en toi et tu ne m'as jamais déçu. Je crois que t'engager, c'est vraiment la meilleure chose que j'aie jamais faite.

Peu à peu, au fil des années, je me suis rendu compte que c'était plus que de l'amitié ou de l'admiration que je ressentais envers toi. C'est lors de l'affaire White que j'ai finalement réalisé que je t'aimais. L'inquiétude me rendait fou, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour te retrouver au plus vite. La technologie ne pouvait plus m'aider et les vieilles méthodes semblaient aussi infructueuses. Je devais te retrouver au plus vite. Savoir que tu te baladais avec ce tueur me glaçait le sang. Et lorsque j'ai finalement aperçu la voiture. Je ne voyais que ta tignasse brune et immobile, comme dans la mort. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai hésité aussi longtemps à ouvrir une porte. Tant qu'elle demeurait fermée, il me restait de l'espoir. Une fois ouverte, le destin terminait son œuvre. Moi qui croyais ne plus avoir peurde perdre quelqu'un, ne plus jamais m'attacher.

Il y a aussi eu la fois ou je t'ai perdu dans ce bar. J'avais si peu d'indices. Si je ne t'avais pas retrouvé, je crois que j'aurais fait abattre tous les murs des égouts. C'est cette journée-là que tu as appris que mes règles n'étaient pas de véritables règles de Marine.

J'ai toujours refoulé mes sentiments, que ce soit avec toi ou avec d'autres avant. J'ai aimé des femmes, je les ai ensuite épousés. Mais pour mes relations avec les hommes, c'est totalement différent. Je ne les ai jamais aimés. Il n'y a eu que des histoires de sexe. Du sexe sans lendemain. Du sexe pur et dur, pas de tendresse, pas d'amour! Pour certains d'entre eux, je ne connaissais même pas leurs noms… J'aimerais que tu sois mon premier amoureux masculin. Qu'il y ait plein de lendemains.

Aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus me taire. Je ne veux surtout pas te perdre. Je crois que je n'y survivrais pas, tu dois te battre. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire, à commencer par celle-ci: Je t'aime! Bon sang, ça fait une heure que je suis là, à te parler sans savoir si tu m'entends réellement. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je jure de tout reprendre, sans aucune omission lors de ton réveil. Tu sauras tout le bien que je pense de toi, mais aussi tous les espoirs que je fonde en nous. Tu as eu le courage de m'écrire tes sentiments. Je vais avoir le courage d'y répondre. Tu es loin d'être lâche Tony, tu as seulement besoin d'aide pour rebondir.

Il faut te battre Tony, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant. Ici, il y a beaucoup de monde qui t'aime, moi le premier. Abby, Tim et Ziva, bien sûr, qui sont plus que des collèges pour toi, pour nous. Ils sont devenus, au fil du temps, notre famille. Je ne dois pas oublier Ducky, il s'en veut tellement de ne rien avoir remarqué. Toute l'équipe sera là, pour toi. Nous allons tous t'aider à aller mieux. Tu vas t'en sortir parce que tu es un battant et que la vie en vaut la peine.

Gibbs passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Tony et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il reprit sa position d'attente, délaissant même le café afin demeurer auprès de son agent.

Malgré l'inquiétude, Gibbs se sentait bien. Pour une fois, il avait laissé son cœur parler. Il avait su exprimer et montrer ses émotions. Un sentiment de plénitude le parcourut. Il se sentait calme et confiant.

Gibbs se réinstalla. Il ferma les yeux, rêvant au réveil de Tony. Les autres allaient sûrement passer lui rendre visite. Il profita de ces derniers moments de calme afin de reprendre des forces.

Peu importe ce qu'il dirait au reste de l'équipe, ils viendraient faire leur tour. Il ne pourrait jamais les tenir à distance. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à désobéir à un ordre direct pour voir Tony. L'esprit de solidarité, il n'y avait que ça de vrai.


	20. 20 La famille est présente

_**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot.**_

**20 La famille est présente**

_**Chambre de Tony**_

Le temps passait lentement et Gibbs refusait toujours de quitter le chevet de son agent. Dans l'après-midi, Ducky passa prendre de ses nouvelles.

— Il n'y a aucun changement. Ducky, est-ce que c'est mauvais signe?

— Son corps à besoin de reprendre des forces. Le jeune Anthony n'est pas encore prêt à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Je me rappelle un cas, en Écosse où un homme a repris connaissance après 3 ans de coma. Évidemment…

— 3 ans! Ducky!

— Ce ne sera probablement pas le cas de notre jeune ami. Anthony reviendra rapidement parmi nous. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter inutilement.

— Encore heureux! As-tu d'autres bonnes nouvelles?

— Hélas, non. Aucune! Mais, Abby va venir faire un tour bientôt. Je te laisse, il y a un corps qui requiert mes services à la morgue.

— Au revoir. Merci d'être passé.

Deux heures plus tard, Abby arriva les bras chargés de café et avec une grosse peluche en forme de chien.

Comment va-t-il? Questionna-t-elle à peine la porte franchie.

— Aucun changement. Merci pour le café. Tu n'as pas pensé à prendre un chien un peu plus petit et plus discret?

— Pourquoi? Il est parfait ce chien. Tony pourra le prendre dans ses bras et dormir avec lui. Comme ça, il ne sera plus jamais seul.

— Il ne sera plus jamais seul, je lui en ai fait la promesse.

— Je savais bien que tu étais bi! J'avais fait un pari avec Kate, s'écria-t-elle heureuse. Je suis si contente! Dommage qu'il soit trop tard pour réclamer mon prix!

Gibbs lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

— Je ne veux surtout pas connaître l'enjeu de ce pari!

— Promis, je ne dirai rien. Je dois repartir. J'ai apporté l'iPod de Tony. Un peu de musique, ça pourrait le distraire lorsque tu dors. À bien y penser, pas seulement lorsque tu dors. Tu n'es pas des plus divertissants. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Tony et parler plus.

— Tony ne parle pas de lui, il cache sa vraie nature. Que sais-tu réellement sur lui ou sur son enfance?

— Je sais qu'il a toujours voulu un chien et que son Père lui a toujours refusé. Comme il est enfant unique, il n'avait pas de compagnon de jeu. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu une enfance heureuse, c'est pour ça qu'il n'en parle pas. J'espère que mon gros toutou va le consoler un peu.

— J'en suis certain Abby, je te remercie de sa part.

— À plus tard, patron, Abby lui planta un gros bisou sur chaque joue et la tornade noire quitta la pièce.

Après le repas du soir, Tim se présenta à son tour à la chambre de Tony.

— Patron, je… je …

— Allons, Roi des elfes, entrez et cessez de bégayer.

— Je nous ai apporté à manger.

— C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas très faim.

— Il faut manger. Tony n'aimerait pas savoir que vous sautez un repas.

Gibbs lui jeta un regard sévère qui semblait dire: «Tu penses vraiment que tu es en position pour me dire quoi faire?» Puis, il respira doucement.

— Vous avez raison McGee, l'appétit vient en mangeant et puis ça sent rudement bon. C'est quoi?

— Du chinois. Ça vient du resto préféré de Tony!

— Il est à l'autre bout de la ville! Vous avez fait le détour?

— Tony vaut bien plus qu'un détour!

— Merci pour le repas et merci d'être venu. Je l'apprécie. Pourquoi avoir apporté votre ordinateur portable? Il y a une enquête en cours?

— C'est pour Tony. Je suis passé chez lui, chercher ses DVD de Magnum. Vous pourrez les regarder avec lui. Le temps va vous sembler moins long et puis ça vous fera éventuellement un sujet de discussion. Il adore cette série. Je crois qu'il peut en citer tous les dialogues par cœur!

— Oui, je sais. Il y fait souvent référence. McGee?

— Oui patron?

— Merci d'avoir fait le détour. Tony va apprécier.

— Tony a toujours été là pour moi. C'est le minimum que je puisse faire.

Peu après avoir cassé la croûte, Tim reprit le chemin de son appartement. Avant de partir, il précisa à son patron que Ziva devait passer le lendemain matin. Gibbs se réinstalla près de Tony, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre posée sur la main inerte de son agent. Il installa l'ordinateur sur les jambes de Tony. Ce soir, tous les deux, ils allaient enfin écouter la même chose et profiter du calme de la soirée.

— Voilà Tony. Je vais enfin plonger dans ton monde. J'espère que tu vas te réveiller bientôt. Je meurs d'envie d'entendre tes commentaires sur cette série et sur beaucoup d'autres choses aussi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Gibbs enfonça la touche «Play» et se rapprocha encore un peu plus du corps de Tony.


	21. 21 La famille que l’on voudrait oublier

**Merci à ceux qui ont manifesté leur intérêt pour cette fic.**

**21 La famille que l'on voudrait oublier**

_**Chambre de Tony**_

La nuit se passa calmement. Les infirmières firent leurs rondes, mais aucune n'osa indiquer la sortie à Gibbs. Elles tenaient sans aucun doute à leurs vies. Le soleil se leva lentement sur la ville endormie. Un peu partout, les gens ouvraient leurs yeux, mais ceux de Tony demeuraient obstinément clos.

Ziva passa apporter un déjeuner à Gibbs, ainsi que quelques articles de toilette et des vêtements de rechange.

— Merci Ziva. Vous voulez bien rester avec Tony, le temps que je prenne une douche?

— Pas de problème.

Gibbs disparut en jetant un dernier regard sur Tony. Il n'osait pas s'absenter trop longtemps, il voulait être présent au moment où son agent ouvrirait les yeux. Lorsque la porte se referma sur son patron, Ziva s'approcha de Tony. Elle lui prit la main, tout en lui parlant.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait au patron, mais il est _comiquement_ gentil. C'est bien comiquement que l'on dit? C'est triste lorsque tu ne sois pas là pour me _pende_. C'est nouveau de voir comme Gibbs ça. Tu as cet effet-là sur tout le monde. Personne ne peut résister à ton charme et à tes sourires. Tu devais être un petit garçon très souriant, Anthony DiNozzo. Du genre à tout obtenir d'un simple sourire.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le Père de Tony entra dans la pièce Il jeta un regard noir à la jeune Israélienne.

— Ne touchez pas à mon fils! Il est fiancé!

— Fiancé? Depuis quand Tony est-il fiancé? C'est une blague?

— Ai-je l'air de plaisanter? Alors, éloignez-vous de lui. Mademoiselle?

— Ziva David, sa collègue de travail. Il vous a peut-être déjà parlé de moi.

— Nous ne parlons pas de sujets insignifiants. Reculez!

— Tony est comme un frère pour moi. Avec l'équipe, on forme une grande famille. Tony n'est pas du tout mon genre d'homme! Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

— Je ne m'inquiète nullement d'une fille aussi quelconque que vous. Mon fils ne travaille plus pour le NCIS. Anthony aura un véritable travail dans ma compagnie. Il a terminé de jouer à l'agent de police.

— Son travail n'a rien d'un jeu. Il risque sa vie chaque jour. Depuis qu'il travaille pour nous, il a eu la peste, il s'est fait battre, enfermer, tirer dessus, enlever, il a échappé à une explosion et je passe le nombre de commotions qu'il a accumulées.

— Il n'a pas changé. Il a toujours voulu attirer l'attention sur lui. Il a besoin de se faire remarquer. Il ne mérite qu'une bonne correction. Il me fait perdre un temps fou. Il doit être présenté à sa fiancée aujourd'hui, et voilà qu'il joue encore les troubles fête. Je ne vais quand même pas faire venir sa fiancée et ses parents dans cet hôpital. Que vont-ils s'imaginer, que j'essaie de leur refiler un modèle hors d'usage?

Gibbs qui se tenait silencieusement dans l'encadrement de la porte ne put contenir sa colère plus longtemps. Il s'avança vers le Père de Tony qui se retourna au moment où la porte claqua. Une lueur meurtrière brillait dans les yeux acier de l'agent du NCIS. Avant qu'une seule parole ne soit prononcée, M. DiNozzo recula jusqu'au mur, voulant augmenter le plus possible la distance entre lui et le patron de son fils. Il se sentait menacé et avec raison.

— Vous avez conduit Tony dans ce lit. Il est boulimique et il s'automutile depuis l'âge de 12 ans…et ce n'est sûrement pas sa première tentative de suicide.

— Et comme tout ce qu'il entreprend, il a aussi raté ça! Ce n'est vraiment qu'un minable. Mais puisqu'il est le seul héritier de la famille DiNozzo, je dois m'en contenter.

— Ça, c'est pour Tony, et Gibbs s'avança rapidement vers l'autre homme pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Ziva, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, s'approcha également de Père de Tony. Elle savait que Gibbs n'était pas de genre à lancer des paroles en l'air. Troublée par les révélations de son patron, elle attrapa le bras droit de l'homme et lui tordit fortement derrière le dos. Un cri de douleur retentit dans la pièce en même temps les genoux de M. DiNozzo flanchèrent. Il s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol de la chambre.

— Ça va te _visser_ le bec!

— Clouer, Ziva. On dit clouer.

— C'est la même chose.

Ziva redressa le Père de Tony. Son nez, probablement cassé, saignait abondamment.

— Un conseil, n'essayez plus jamais d'entrer à nouveau en contact avec votre fils. Si je vous vois rôder près de lui, je tiendrai pour acquis que vous venez pour le tuer et je vous abattrai le premier.

Gibbs prononça sa dernière phrase en replaçant la cravate du Père de Tony. Et pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, il ouvrit son veston, dévoilant le port de son arme.

— Il ne faut jamais s'attaquer à un de mes agents. _Et surtout pas à Tony,_ compléta-t-il mentalement.

En quittant la pièce, le Père de Tony se retourna une dernière fois.

— Votre carrière vient de prendre fin, Agent Gibbs.

Une fois le calme revenu, Ziva regarda Gibbs avec attention.

— Ce que vous avez mentionné sur Tony, c'était un mensonge, pas vrai? Pour effrayer son Père?

— Non Ziva! C'est malheureusement la vérité. Je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez de cette façon.

— Il s'automutile et il est boulimique? Et tous ses beaux sourires alors?

— C'est pour sauver les apparences. Pour se protéger. À son réveil, il va avoir besoin de notre aide.

— Je serai là et les autres aussi. Je suis désolée Gibbs. J'ai cru à ses sourires. Je pensais qu'il avait tout pour être heureux. Je me croyais forte pour juger les gens, mais il m'a dupée comme une débutante.

— Tout le monde s'y est laissé prendre, moi le premier. Il est très fort à ce petit jeu là. Nous devrons nous montrer plus attentifs et être à l'écoute de la moindre parole suspecte ou du moindre geste anormal.


	22. 22 Les conséquences

_**Incroyable, j'ai franchi le cap des 100 reviews. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement.**_

**22 Les conséquences**

_**Chambre de Tony**_

Une heure plus tard, la porte de la chambre de Tony s'ouvrit de nouveau et deux policiers en uniformes se présentèrent. Le plus vieux des deux prit la parole.

— Agent Gibbs, j'ai un mandat d'arrestation contre vous. On a porté plainte pour coups et blessure. Je vous demande de me donner votre arme et de bien vouloir me suivre au poste.

— Avant je voudrais passer un appel, demanda-t-il tout en tendant son arme au policier.

— Normalement, c'est seulement une fois rendu au poste. Mais je veux bien faire une exception. Votre réputation chez les marines n'est plus à faire. En tant qu'ex-marine moi-même, je peux bien faire ça pour vous. Vous avez trois minutes. Dit-il en lui tendant son téléphone portable.

— Merci.

Gibbs appela la directrice et lui expliqua la situation. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il rendit le téléphone au policier et s'approcha de Tony.

— Je dois m'absenter un moment. Surtout, que ça ne te gêne pas pour ouvrir les yeux en mon absence.

Une fois au poste, Gibbs fut traité comme un criminel : prise d'empreintes, photos et interrogatoire. Ensuite, il fut enfermé en cellule en compagnie d'autres détenus. Tous mis en garde à vue pour des délits mineurs. Gibbs tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage. Se demandant ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps. Il s'inquiétait pour Tony. Il devait se sentir seul et abandonné, une fois de plus.

Pendant ce temps, la directrice, fit des pieds et des mains pour faire sortir Gibbs de prison. Heureusement pour lui, un ami très influent lui devait encore un petit service. L'affaire se régla rapidement et Gibbs fut relâché en promettant de faire un certain nombre d'heures de travail communautaire, doublé d'une sévère amende.

À peine sortie de prison, Gibbs reprit le chemin de l'hôpital. Assis sur le siège arrière d'un taxi, il regarda le paysage défiler devant lui impatient, comme toujours lorsqu'il ne tenait pas le volant lui-même. Il en profita pour joindre Ducky à l'aide de son portable.

— Ducky, c'est Jethro, comment va Tony?

— Ah, mon cher, j'attendais de tes nouvelles. Comme tu t'en doutes bien, dès que la directrice m'a informé de ce qui se passait, j'ai pris la direction de l'hôpital.

— Ducky!

— Excuse-moi mon ami, mais il n'y a pas de nouveau. L'état du jeune Anthony demeure stable et inchangé. Par contre, sa mère est près de lui en ce moment.

— J'arrive.

Gibbs raccrocha sans même un au revoir. Habitué à ce genre de geste de la part de son vieil ami, Ducky ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure.

À peine le taxi arrêté, Gibbs lança de l'argent au chauffeur et sortit en courant de la voiture sans prendre la peine d'attendre la monnaie. Rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de se rendre auprès de son agent. L'ascenseur gravit rapidement les étages menant à la chambre de Tony.

La mère de Tony veillait sur le sommeil de son fils. Le médecin lui avait retiré le respirateur, ses poumons fonctionnaient à nouveau d'eux-mêmes. Malgré sa grande pâleur, ses traits apparaissaient un peu plus, donnant l'impression qu'il dormait.

— Madame DiNozzo?

— Agent Gibbs! Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Mon mari n'aime pas qu'on lui tienne tête. Anthony l'a souvent appris à ses dépens. C'est un bon garçon, mais il est si malheureux. J'aurais bien voulu lui éviter de mener ce genre de vie là. Vous savez, je n'ai connu que la violence, auprès de mon mari, comme ma mère avant moi. On dit que le fruit ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre. Que la même histoire se répète de génération en génération.

Elle marqua une courte pause et caressa les cheveux de son enfant. Gibbs respecta son silence, se doutant bien que la femme reprendrait d'elle-même le moment venu, ce qu'elle fit.

— Promettez-moi de bien veiller sur Anthony, qu'il ne manquera jamais d'amour et que vous ne lèverez jamais la main sur lui. Je sais que vous l'aimez, vos yeux parlent d'eux même.

— Madame…

— Non, coupa-t-elle fermement, laissez-moi terminer. Il vous aime. Je le sais, je l'ai senti le soir où vous étiez chez Tony quand son Père et moi y étions. Une mère ressent ces choses-là. Je sais que je n'ai pas été une bonne mère pour lui. J'aurais dû fuir loin de toute cette violence et de cette domination. Mais si j'avais divorcé, c'est mon mari qui aurait eu la garde de Tony. Et si j'avais fui avec lui, il nous aurait retrouvés. Ma seule consolation, c'est que vos routes se soient croisées. Il est trop tard pour moi, mais pas pour Anthony.

— Il n'est jamais trop tard.

— Si! J'ai un cancer du sein et j'ai refusé tout traitement afin d'en finir au plus vite. Je suis beaucoup plus lâche que mon fils, je n'ai même pas le courage de mettre fin à mes jours par moi-même, ni même le courage de quitter mon mari. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour mon fils, bien que je l'aime énormément, alors je ne le ferai pas pour moi.

La mère de Tony leva vers Gibbs un regard baigné de larmes.

— Vous lui direz, n'est-ce pas? À quel point je suis heureuse pour vous deux! À quel point je suis fière de lui et que j'admire la force avec laquelle il a mené sa vie. Je suis certaine que c'est un bon policier.

— Le meilleur avec lequel j'ai travaillé, répondit Gibbs d'une voix calme.

Elle prit les mains de Gibbs dans les siennes.

— Merci de lui avoir sauvé la vie et de lui donner l'espoir de croire en elle.

Elle quitta la pièce, la tête haute et dignement, de la façon que les DiNozzo lui avaient apprise. Être fier jusqu'à la fin. Son fils était entre bonnes mains, elle le savait. Elle l'avait toujours su.


	23. 23 Doux réveil

**Merci pour les encouragements. Voici donc, le réveil de Tony.**

**23 Doux réveil**

_**Chambre de Tony**_

C'est quoi cette odeur? Je suis où? L'odeur du désinfectant. Je suis à l'hôpital. J'ai encore une fois manqué mon coup. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un bon à rien. La prochaine fois, je me jette en bas du toit ou devant un train. Je sens aussi comme un parfum : du café et du bois. Gibbs? Il est dans la pièce. Comment vais-je pouvoir lui faire face? Si je feins l'immobilité assez longtemps, il va peut-être quitter la chambre.

Ça fait un moment déjà qu'il est là et il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'éloigner. Il s'est même rapproché. Il prend ma main dans la sienne. Comme sa peau est douce et chaude. C'est réconfortant. J'ai froid. Mon corps frissonne. Je ne sais pas si c'est de froid ou de plaisir. C'est si bon d'être touché. De recevoir un peu de douceur à la place des coups.

À qui parle-t-il? Est-ce qu'il y a une autre personne avec lui? Je n'ai pas remarqué une autre odeur que la sienne. Tiens, il utilise mon prénom. Il s'adresse à moi. Il me dit que je ne serai plus jamais seul. Il me demande d'ouvrir les yeux. Il a peur de me perdre. Il m'aime. Il m'ordonne de me réveiller. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais pu désobéir à un ordre émanent de lui. Je le suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde.

Les yeux de Tony se mirent à papilloter. D'abord floue, l'image de Gibbs penché au-dessus de lui devint de plus en plus claire.

— Bonjour, bel endormi. Comment te sens-tu?

— Soif.

Gibbs attrapa le pichet d'eau posé sur la table de nuit et en versa un peu dans un verre. Ensuite, il se positionna derrière Tony pour le soutenir dans une position assise. Il porta lentement le verre aux lèvres de Tony.

— Bois doucement.

— Merci, patron.

— Jethro.

Gibbs reposa le verre. Tony soupira. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme près de lui s'éloigne. Son corps se remit à frissonner.

— Ça ne va pas? As-tu froid? Je vais appeler un médecin.

— Non. Je veux seulement être dans tes bras. Je… une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Des larmes inondèrent ses yeux.

— Tony! Tout va bien aller. Je suis là. Je vais rester près de toi.

Pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, Gibbs s'installa plus confortablement en calant amoureusement Tony dans ses bras.

— Tu dois te reposer. Ferme les yeux.

Jethro caressait lentement les cheveux de l'homme de sa vie. Il lui murmurait à l'oreille des paroles d'encouragement, tout en le berçant. Dans ce corps à corps, il lui déclara tout son amour et la peur qu'il avait ressentie à l'idée de le perdre.

Tony se laissa bercer à la fois par les douces paroles de celui qui faisait battre son cœur, mais aussi par les bras qui l'entouraient. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait montrer ses émotions, la peur, la honte, mais aussi l'amour. La mascarade prenait fin, au moment même où la vie de Tony aurait pu s'éteindre. Plus de masques, seulement la vérité…

Gibbs allongea un bras pour mettre de la musique. Une douce mélodie se répandit dans la pièce, annonciatrice d'espoir…

**Aide-moi à passer la nuit (Annie Blanchard, reprise de Claude Vallade)**

_**Mets ta main dans mes cheveux**_

_**Parle-moi dans un murmure**_

_**Je veux fondre dans tes yeux**_

_**Comme les ombres sur le mur**_

Jethro obéit et caressa doucement les cheveux de son bel italien.

_**Viens t'étendre près de moi**_

_**Mets ton corps tout près du mien**_

_**Passe la nuit dans mes bras**_

_**Aime-moi jusqu'à demain**_

Impossible d'être plus près et Jethro comptait bien rester là jusqu'au matin.

_**{Refrain}**_

_**Je n'sais si c'est bien ou mal**_

_**Je me fous de ce qu'on dit**_

_**Ce soir ma vie me fait mal**_

_**J'aurais besoin d'un ami**_

La vie ne te fera plus mal, car je serai ton ami.

_**Ce qui s'est passé hier**_

_**Il faudra que je l'oublie**_

_**C'est trop triste d'être seule**_

_**Aide-moi à passer la nuit**_

Cette nuit ne sera que la première, pour oublier les tristesses.

_**{Refrain}**_

_**Ce qui s'est passé hier**_

_**Il faudra que je l'oublie**_

_**C'est trop triste d'être seule**_

_**Aide-moi à passer la nuit**_

_**Non je n'veux pas être seule**_

_**Aide-moi à passer la nuit**_

— Pas seulement la nuit Tony, il y en aura plusieurs. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Je vais t'aider. Mais je ne veux pas oublier ce que tu as fait. On va apprendre de ces erreurs afin que plus jamais elles ne se reproduisent.

Je t'aime.

Gibbs eut beaucoup de difficulté à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Malgré la joie de savoir Tony enfin sorti du coma, il repensait sans cesse à la mère de ce dernier. Tant de vies déchirées et sacrifiées pour satisfaire à la folie des grandeurs d'un homme.


	24. 24 Retour au bercail

**Merci à toutes celles qui donnent vie à cette fic. Relire vos messages est une source de motivation.**

**24 Retour au bercail**

_**De l'hôpital à la maison**_

Le lendemain, Tony eut l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital. Ses blessures physiques n'étant pas trop graves, rien ne l'obligeait à demeurer enfermé contre son gré. Par contre, s'il voulait continuer à occuper son poste au sein de l'équipe du NCIS, il devrait recevoir l'accord du psychologue. De ce côté-là, rien n'était encore gagné.

Par peur de le voir faire une nouvelle bêtise, Gibbs le força à venir s'installer chez lui quelques temps. Ce que Tony accepta, somme toute, assez facilement. Il reconnut devant Gibbs qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il suivait maintenant le courant de sa vie mais il ne guidait plus la barque, il dérivait depuis de nombreuses années sur les remous de la famille DiNozzo. Prescription en main, Gibbs aida Tony à s'habiller afin de pouvoir enfin quitter l'hôpital.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gibbs eut bien du mal à dissimuler ses émotions. Le corps de Tony laissait apparaitre de nombreuses cicatrices, probablement toutes provoquées par la main même de son agent. Il constata aussi que, malgré les grandes quantités de nourriture ingurgitées, Tony se trouvait sans aucun doute bien en-dessous de son poids de santé. Il réalisa alors la raison pour laquelle son agent portait souvent des vêtements plus amples que nécessaire ou d'autres fois, plus d'une couche de vêtements.

Après un bref arrêt à la pharmacie pour se procurer les médicaments qui seraient utiles à Tony, Gibbs prit la direction de l'appartement de son agent, ce dernier ayant demandé à passer d'abord chez lui pour récupérer les choses dont il aurait besoin au cours des prochains jours.

Avant d'ouvrir sa porte, Tony prit une profonde inspiration. Pendant un moment, il se revit sur le sol de son salon, buvant, avalant des somnifères et jouant avec son éternel couteau. Toutes ces scènes n'étaient pas encore bien loin derrière lui. Comment avait-il pu faire un tel geste? Comment avait-il pu se manquer encore une fois? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Tony ne put retenir un léger sursaut lorsque Gibbs posa sa main sur son épaule.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis avec toi. On ne fait que prendre les affaires dont tu auras besoin et ensuite on repart. Tu reviendras ici seulement Lorsque tu te sentiras prêt. Tu trembles! Est-ce que tu préfères m'attendre dans la voiture?

— Non, ça va aller. Je dois affronter mes démons.

— Tu dois reprendre des forces avant. Tu es encore faible physiquement à cause de tout le sang que tu as perdu.

— Je crois que ma plus grande faiblesse se trouve entre mes deux oreilles.

— Tony, ne dis pas ça. Tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois. Avec l'enfance que tu as eue, beaucoup d'autres auraient craqué bien avant toi.

— Entrons. Plus vite se sera fait, plus vite nous pourrons repartir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Tony parcourut le tour de la pièce des yeux. Il ouvrit d'abord le réfrigérateur et jeta tout un assortiment de plats à emporter à la poubelle. Il retira le sac de cette dernière et le noua. Gibbs s'empara du sac.

— Je vais aller le porter pendant que tu prépares tes bagages.

— D'accord. Il y a un cabanon à l'arrière, prévu à cet effet.

Une fois seul, Tony prit la direction de sa chambre. Il ouvrit placards et tiroirs et remplit rapidement une valise. Il ne savait pas encore pendant combien de temps il allait s'absenter de son appartement, mais il voulait être sûr de ne pas remettre les pieds chez lui à moins d'y être forcé. Il ajouta quelques DVD de films puis il prit la direction de la salle de bains.

Lorsque Gibbs revint d'avoir sorti les poubelles, il trouva Tony assis sur le plancher froid de la salle de bains, le corps secoué de sanglots et le dos appuyé contre le mur à l'opposé de la baignoire.

— Tony, je suis désolé. J'ai oublié d'envoyer quelqu'un pour venir nettoyer. Je suis resté près de toi à l'hôpital et ça m'est sorti de la tête. Je m'inquiétais tellement. Tu n'aurais pas dû voir toutes ces traces de sang et les pansements imbibés que les secouristes ont laissés derrière eux.

Il s'agenouilla devant Tony et posa ses deux mains sur les frêles épaules de son agent. Il le releva et dut le soutenir pour atteindre le divan. Le teint livide, Tony semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Sa respiration sifflante et saccadée remplissait la pièce. Il ne possédait plus aucun contrôle sur son propre corps. C'est à ce moment que le contenu de son estomac se répandit sur le sol du salon. Gibbs alla chercher un verre d'eau et un linge humide pour essuyer le visage ruisselant de sueur de Tony.

— Respire doucement! Tout va bien aller. Je suis avec toi, tu n'es plus seul, tenta de le réconforter Gibbs. Tu vas te reposer un peu et m'attendre sagement au salon, le temps que je revienne nettoyer un peu et prendre ce dont tu as besoin dans la salle de bains. Tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds ici.

Les paroles de Gibbs tentèrent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cerveau de Tony, mais un étrange brouillard semblait tout emmêler. Plus, comme dans plus jamais, pour toujours? Tony n'y croyait pas. Son boss allait sûrement se lasser de lui. Il le foutrait ensuite à la porte et il devrait alors revenir dans son appartement. Seul! Comme toutes les fois où il avait cru recevoir de l'amour. Personne ne lui avait jamais appris à faire confiance aux gens et à force d'être abandonné, ce sentiment ne pouvait pas se développer de lui-même.

Gibbs s'occupa de Tony comme d'un enfant. Il l'installa le plus confortablement possible sur le divan.

— Tu te reposes. Je vais faire vite.

— Jethro?

— Oui?

— J'ai peur! Je ne veux pas finir comme ma mère et encore moins devenir comme mon père.

— Ça n'arrivera pas.

— Je ne veux pas travailler pour lui.

— Il ne s'approchera plus de toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Ferme les yeux.

Tony exécuta en silence l'ordre de son patron. Derrière ses paupières closes, des larmes tombèrent abondamment. Gibbs le berça tout contre son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son agent s'endormir. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se remit à vaquer à ses occupations.


	25. 25 Premier baiser

**Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements. C'est toujours une joie de découvrir vos petits messages.**

**25 Premier baiser**

_**De chez Tony à chez Gibbs**_

Durant tout le trajet, Tony ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le paysage défiler, ne voulant surtout pas voir sa vie défiler… Oublier le passé et ne rien se remémorer. C'était trop beau et il le savait. Ce silence ne durerait pas. Gibbs avouant son amour était une chose, mais Gibbs le laissant seul avec ses pensées s'avèrerait impossible. Il n'adopterait jamais cette attitude en tant que patron et encore moins en tant qu'amant.

La voiture s'immobilisa devant la maison de Gibbs. Gibbs se pencha doucement vers Tony et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme. Tony ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Aucun mouvement de recul de quiconque. Ils approfondirent donc un peu plus le baiser. La langue de Jethro franchit les lèvres du jeune homme, tourbillonnant avec sa jumelle. Le souffle court, Jethro appuya son front contre celui de Tony. Ils échangèrent un regard profond, avide et gêné tout à la fois.

— J'ai rêvé si souvent de ce moment, mon Anthony.

— Tout comme moi. Chaque nuit, tu flottais dans mes rêves. Jethro, tu ne peux même pas imaginer le nombre de voyages que tu as faits avec moi.

— Allez, il est temps de rentrer. J'ai passé l'âge pour te courtiser durant des heures dans une voiture, ajouta Gibbs en sortant de la voiture et en récupérant les bagages de Tony. Tu seras mieux sur le divan. Abby et McGee sont venus t'installer une télévision ainsi qu'un lecteur machin…

— DVD.

— DVD, répéta Gibbs. Tu as entendu les ordres du médecin. Beaucoup de repos et une nourriture équilibrée. Alors, tu vas sagement aller t'allonger pendant que je préparerai le repas.

— Je n'ai pas très faim. Mais je vais faire un effort, ajouta-t-il rapidement devant le regard sévère de Gibbs, qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

Tony s'installa donc sagement et regarda en silence un film policier. À peine 10 minutes après la mise en route des images, Tony se retrouva à rêver à l'homme de sa vie. Lorsque Gibbs regagna le salon, il ne put que constater l'état dans lequel se trouvait Tony; la tête penchée sur le côté et tout le corps de travers. Malgré sa position apparemment très inconfortable, son sommeil semblait beaucoup plus calme qu'à l'hôpital.

Deux heures plus tard, Tony ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'il aperçut fut un regard bleu et amoureux, posé sur lui. Gibbs n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se rendre à la cave afin de travailler sur son bateau et laisser Tony dormir sans surveillance. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Tony, rapidement suivi par une grimace de douleur.

— Ça ne va pas?

— J'ai mal dans le cou et mon dos me signale de ne pas prendre l'habitude de dormir dans cette position.

— C'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas pu me résigner à te réveiller. Le lit est beaucoup plus confortable. Que dirais-tu de t'y allonger? Je pourrais te faire un massage.

— J'aimerais bien me prendre une douche et me changer en premier. J'ai encore les vêtements qui sentent l'antiseptique.

— Tes affaires de toilettes sont dans la salle de bains du haut. Il y a un placard dans lequel tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin.

— Merci!

À la sortie de sa douche, Tony se regarda dans le miroir. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, suivie rapidement par plusieurs autres. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'image de faiblesse qu'il projetait. Gibbs allait bien vite se rendre compte de son erreur. Il ne méritait pas d'être aimé. Son regard se posa sur son rasoir. La main tremblante, il s'en empara. Ses poignets portaient encore les marques de son échec. Son regard se déplaçait rapidement du rasoir, au miroir, aux poignets. Comme une suite logique, les 3 mots repassaient encore et encore dans sa tête: rasoir, miroir, poignet, rasoir, miroir, poignet…

Gibbs attendit le plus patiemment qu'il le put, mais après son deuxième café, il prit la direction de la salle de bains. Il leva la main pour frapper à la porte lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit précipitamment la porte. Tony frappait le miroir, maintenant en éclats, de ses deux poings, son rasoir toujours serré fermement au creux de l'un d'eux.

Deux bras l'enlacèrent rapidement, rendant toute nouvelle attaque impossible. Des gouttes de sang et des morceaux de verres tombèrent sur le comptoir. Gibbs resserra son étreinte sur Tony et commença à lui parler doucement. Il lui murmurait des mots tendres à l'oreille jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Tony redevienne normale et qu'il cesse de lutter.

Gibbs attrapa une grande serviette. Il enroula les mains de Tony à l'intérieur et il le guida jusqu'au lit.

— Je vais devoir appeler Ducky. Tu as besoin de soins et il est inutile de retourner à l'hôpital pour que ceci soit dans un rapport. Tony, tout va bien se passer. Ce sera peut-être long et parfois difficile, mais je vais être avec toi, à chaque instant. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, on va y arriver ensemble. Je t'aime Tony.

Gibbs essuya les larmes de Tony. Probablement pas les dernières à tomber. Le chemin de la guérison semblait semé d'embûches…

— Désolé pour ton miroir.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, un miroir ça se remplace. Mais pas toi.

L'appareil téléphonique toujours en main, Ducky prenait déjà la direction de sa voiture. Bien qu'il ne conduise pas à la vitesse de Gibbs, il fut tout de même rapidement sur les lieux. Heureusement, les coupures ne semblaient pas trop profondes. Ducky désinfecta toutes les plaies, les pansa et donna à Tony un léger sédatif.

— Il va dormir jusqu'au souper. Ensuite, c'est important qu'il mange un peu. S'il refuse de s'alimenter, il devra retourner à l'hôpital et être mis sous perfusion. Pour aujourd'hui, rien de trop lourd, de la soupe et du pain grillé. Mais à partir de demain, il doit manger. Tu devras le suivre dans les toilettes. Plus question de fermer la porte. Il peut se faire vomir ou encore attenter une nouvelle fois à ses jours. Si toi ou lui refusez cette condition, il devra retourner à l'hôpital, mais cette fois en psychiatrie.

— Ducky, on ne peut pas lui faire ça.

— Jethro, Anthony est vraiment en train de toucher le fond, et c'est la seule solution pour l'aider à s'en sortir. À moins mon cher, que tu ne préfères qu'il se retrouve sur ma table…

— C'est bon! On fera tout ce qu'il faut faire pour qu'il s'en sorte.

Le docteur Mallard reprit la direction de la morgue. Si ses patients pouvaient attendre, les preuves elles, ne le pouvaient pas.


	26. 26 Première nuit

26 Première nuit

_Dans le lit de Gibbs_

Une fois seul, Gibbs se passa la main dans le visage. Le découragement le frappait rarement, mais là… Son regard se posa sur un Tony endormi, si beau et calme dans le sommeil. Il hésita un instant entre prendre une autre tasse de café ou se glisser sous les couvertures avec lui. Pour une fois, le café passa au second rang. Comment résister à un Tony à demi-nu? Malgré l'heure peu avancée, Gibbs se sentait épuisé. Les dernières journées n'avaient rien eu d'agréable. Il voulait profiter de la sieste de Tony afin d'en faire une lui-même.

Ne sachant pas de quelle façon Tony allait réagir au fait qu'ils partagent le même lit, Gibbs préféra garder son t-shirt et son boxer. Pendant un bref instant, l'idée de dormir dans la chambre d'ami l'avait effleuré, mais vraiment peu longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir de s'éloigner de Tony, même durant quelques heures. Si son bel italien se réveillait et décidait de reprendre ce qu'il n'avait pu terminer…

Gibbs se retrouva donc allongé sur le dos. La tête pleine d'images et le corps en feu. Une forte érection le maintenait éveillé. Il se décida donc à se coller davantage contre la peau brûlante de Tony. Il posa prudemment une main sur le dos de son jeune protégé. Inutile de l'effrayer encore plus. Lentement, avec une infinie douceur, il traça des mouvements circulaires sur le dos toujours tendu de son futur amant.

Au bout d'un moment, Tony ouvrit les yeux. La noirceur l'entourait. Il ne savait plus dans quel endroit il se trouvait. Puis l'odeur de sciure de bois frappa ses narines et les paroles réconfortantes de Jethro traversèrent finalement le brouillard entourant son cerveau.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis là! Tout va bien. Si tu as besoin d'espace, tu ne te gênes pas. Je vais retourner au salon.

— Non, s'écria Tony affolé. Je ne veux pas être seul. Je t'en prie, reste avec moi.

— D'accord. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je suis bien près de toi.

— Jethro, je peux te poser une question?

— Bien sûr!

— As-tu déjà… enfin… avec un autre homme… Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Malgré la pénombre, j'arrive à sentir la rougeur envahir ton visage. Tu n'as pas à être gêné. L'amour est tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel.

— Même entre deux…

— Même entre deux hommes. Qui peut-être mieux placé pour savoir ce qui est bon? Quelles caresses ou touchers sont les plus enivrants!

— Je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec un homme. J'allais passer à l'acte lorsque mon père m'a surpris et il m'a expédié illico à l'école militaire.

— Et ensuite, tu n'as jamais eu d'autres amoureux?

— J'avais bien trop peur... Jethro, fais-moi l'amour. Apprends-moi à aimer. Guide-moi!

— Tony, tu dois…

— Non, Jethro! Maintenant, je sais ce que je veux. J'ai perdu tellement d'années. Ne me fais pas attendre davantage.

— La première fois, ça risque d'être douloureux et aussi peu agréable. Mais d'une fois à l'autre, tout se passe mieux. L'important, c'est de te détendre le plus possible et de me faire confiance. Si tu ressens le besoin d'arrêter, peu importe le moment, tu le dis.

— J'ai confiance en toi, Jethro.

— La confiance va dans les deux sens, Tony. Si quelque chose ne va pas bien…

— Je sais. Cesse de parler et embrasse-moi. Mon patron n'est habituellement pas du genre bavard.

Jethro s'exécuta. Il pencha son corps sur celui de Tony et fit parler sa langue d'une tout autre façon. Bientôt, peau nue contre peau nue, ils purent goûter à toutes les saveurs de l'épiderme de l'autre. La salive abondait et c'est le moment que choisit Jethro pour s'emparer du tube de lubrifiant. Il en versa une généreuse portion sur ses doigts et doucement, il glissa son index dans l'antre chaud de son amoureux. Malgré les multiples précautions prises, Tony ne put retenir un léger cri de douleur. Jethro redoubla de finesse. Lui, généralement si avare de ses paroles, inonda d'un flot continu et rassurant un Tony un peu tendu.

Au moment où Jethro alla ajouter un second doigt, il engloutit le sexe de Tony au plus profond de sa bouche. La douleur et le plaisir coexistèrent dans tout le corps de Tony. L'agilité des doigts de Jethro à l'intérieur de lui et la sensation de la bouche tout autour de son sexe firent déferler des vagues de plaisir incomparable.

— Je… thro, il est … temps… que… sinon… je v'nir…

— J'attendais ton signal pour franchir la ligne d'arrivée!

— Alors, dépêche-toi… avant que je ne fasse un faux départ…

Jethro déroula un préservatif sur son érection, gonflée à bloc. Il ajouta une nouvelle dose de lubrifiant et il prit ensuite position à l'intérieur des cuisses de Tony. Il prit appui sur le matelas et, lentement, il pénétra l'objet de tous ses fantasmes depuis de si nombreuses années.

La douleur ressentie par Tony se dissipa rapidement après le premier contact entre l'érection de son amant et sa prostate. Les coups doublèrent et le plaisir se répandit sans ménagement. L'ivresse doubla rapidement lorsque la main de Jethro s'empara de la virilité de son homme. Dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, une cadence harmonieuse se créa entre la main et les coups de reins.

Dans un immense cri bestial, les deux amants atteignirent l'apogée de l'acte sexuel, répandant tout leur amour autour ou en eux. Les deux corps en sueur s'étreignirent, fusionnant leurs chairs et ils sombrèrent ensuite dans un sommeil sans rêves, réparateur et d'une douceur inégalée…

La lune éclaira le sommeil des deux hommes, alors que Gibbs surveillait celui de Tony. Il n'aurait confié cette précieuse tâche à personne d'autre. Pas même à Pierrot, qui du haut de son astre, se réjouissait du spectacle auquel s'étaient livrés les deux amants quelques minutes plutôt.


	27. 27 Les blessures de l’âme

27 Les blessures de l'âme

_Chez Gibbs_

Après avoir passé une nuit de rêve dans les bras de son amant, la triste réalité de sa minable existence frappa Tony de plein fouet au moment du petit-déjeuner.

— Tu termines ton repas et ensuite on file à ton rendez-vous chez le psy.

— Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver étendu sur le divan d'un parfait inconnu et de lui déballer ce que je cache depuis si longtemps.

— Habituellement, je ne suis pas en faveur de ce genre de rencontre, mais tu as besoin d'aide. Je croyais que tu serais en sécurité chez moi et regarde ce qui s'est passé hier!

— Je suis désolé Jethro! Je ne le referai plus, supplia Tony, le regard implorant.

— C'est exact Tony. Mais je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Je ne pourrai pas toujours te surveiller à chaque instant. Parfois, tu devras demeurer seul. Et si tu pètes les plombs une fois de plus? Que va-t-il se passer? Dans quel état vais-je te retrouver?

Gibbs eut bien du mal à ne pas flancher. Tony lui semblait si désespéré et fragile. Si seulement il pouvait retourner avec lui au lit. Lui faire l'amour et tout oublier. Mais en ce moment, la vie ne lui permettait pas de réaliser tous ses fantasmes. Dans moins de trente minutes, Tony serait dans le bureau du psy alors que lui-même ferait les cent pas en buvant son café à quelques mètres de l'autre côté de la porte.

Tony et Gibbs prirent place dans la voiture du chef de l'équipe. Tony, les yeux rivés sur le paysage défilant derrière la vitre, s'enferma dans un silence pesant. Durant tout le trajet, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois. Une nervosité grandissante s'empara de lui. Gibbs remarqua que la main de Tony tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Il tenta de lui parler, le plus doucement possible, mais ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet.

La voiture tourna sur le chemin menant à la clinique dans laquelle le Docteur Larivière recevait ses patients. À peine la voiture immobilisée, Tony ouvrit sa portière et se précipita près d'un arbre bordant le stationnement. Il tomba à genou sur la surface gazonnée et rendit son petit-déjeuner. Gibbs se retrouva rapidement près de lui pour l'aider à se relever. Encore affaibli par la perte de sang et le manque de nourriture, son univers se mit à valser devant lui. Un bras passé sous son épaule, Gibbs le soutint jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur la première chaise qu'ils rencontrèrent et partit lui chercher un verre d'eau.

Remarquant l'état de détresse de Tony, la réceptionniste fit immédiatement appel au docteur. Celui-ci arriva aussitôt au pas de course.

— Tony! Je suis le docteur Larivière. Vous pouvez m'appeler Justin, se présenta-t-il en s'agenouillant devant son patient. On va passer dans mon bureau, vous pourrez vous reposer tranquillement.

Gibbs arriva sur ces entrefaites avec une bouteille d'eau.

— Vous devez être l'agent Gibbs?

Pour toute réponse, Gibbs se contenta d'un signe de tête. Il reporta son attention sur Tony.

— Tony! Respire lentement. Tout va bien se passer. Je vais t'attendre ici. Dès que tu auras terminé, je te ramène à la maison.

— Je ne peux pas, il se remit à trembler encore plus fort.

— Est-ce que vous avez déjà été en consultation?

Tony fit un mouvement de tête affirmatif et riva ses yeux au sol

— Vous voulez bien me dire le nom du psy qui vous a suivi en consultation?

— Le docteur Savois.

— Merde!

— Que se passe-t-il? Questionna Gibbs.

— Il a été radié de l'ordre des médecins. Il effectuait des lavages de cerveau pour le compte de gens riches et aussi de la mafia. Il pouvait forcer certaines personnes à oublier des détails avant un procès. Ce genre de truc. Est-ce que Tony vient d'un milieu aisé?

— Oui. Et son père a dû tout faire pour le forcer à se soumettre.

— J'aimerais vous parler en particulier. Tony, vous voulez bien rester ici, je dois parler à l'agent Gibbs en particulier.

Tony ne répondit pas. Il fixait toujours le sol, le regard absent. Il serra ses bras contre son corps pour tenter de contrôler ses tremblements. Une nouvelle vague de nausée se présenta et il se saisit de la poubelle la plus proche pour recracher le peu que pouvait encore contenir son estomac.

— Ok Tony, tout va bien aller. Vous allez vous installer dans mon bureau. Personne ne va vous approcher. Le docteur Larivière voulut aider Tony à se relever, mais celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul. Gibbs s'approcha alors pour prendre la relève. Il guida un Tony défait jusqu'au bureau du psychiatre. Il l'aida à s'asseoir puis quitta le bureau en compagnie du docteur.

— Je laisse la porte entrouverte comme ça, si tu as un problème, je serai là.

—...

— Je suis désolé agent Gibbs. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai aider Tony. Enfin, pas de façon officielle. Il n'a pas confiance en moi et en aucun psy d'ailleurs. Il y a eu des rumeurs au sujet des expériences que tentait de faire le docteur Savois. Au moment de son arrestation, il a détruit plusieurs documents. Je me demande s'il n'a pas fait des expériences assez poussées avec Tony. Sa dernière tentative de suicide et le coma ont pu ramener à la surface certains autres traumatismes subis durant son enfance. L'homme que j'ai aujourd'hui devant moi ne pourrait en aucun cas être en agent fédéral. Il y a eu un point de rupture dans son cerveau entre le passé et le présent. Quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas contrôler et nous non plus. Si je présente ce rapport devant la commission qui l'évaluera pour son retour au travail, il ne retrouvera jamais son poste d'agent.

— Alors, vous allez faire comme les autres et l'abandonner?

— Non. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. J'ai bien une idée, mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Il a confiance en vous.

— Et?

— Mon bureau est équipé d'un miroir sans tain, comme dans les salles d'interrogatoires, pour les enfants victimes d'abus. Parfois, les enquêteurs ou les parents assistent à mes rencontres de cette façon. J'aimerais que vous ameniez Tony à se livrer. Je serais de l'autre côté et je pourrais vous guider dans vos questions ou vos agissements à l'aide d'une oreillette. Je pourrai ensuite faire un rapport favorable sur Tony et ainsi l'aider et aussi sauver sa carrière.

— D'accord. Le NCIS, c'est la seule chose qu'il a pu choisir dans sa vie. Il en a besoin. Je ferai tout pour l'aider.

— Très bien. Une dernière question, vous êtes ici en tant que son supérieur ou pour une tout autre raison?

— Je suis son supérieur, son ami, mais aussi l'homme qui partage sa vie depuis peu.

— Votre honnêteté me donne confiance en l'avenir.

— Je n'ai jamais porté les psys dans mon cœur, mais vous avez quelque chose qui me plaît bien. Mes tripes ne me mentent jamais, je sais quand je peux accorder ma confiance.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main. Au même moment, un bruit de régurgitation leur parvint de l'intérieur de la pièce.

— La partie n'est pas encore gagnée!

— En effet, il y a loin de la coupe aux lèvres!


	28. 28 Confidence

Merci pour tous les messages d'encouragements reçus ainsi que de continuer à lire cette fic.

**28 Confidence**

_**Chez Gibbs**_

Gibbs ramena chez lui un Tony légèrement perdu, recroquevillé au fond de son siège, les jambes relevées près de son corps et le front appuyé sur ses genoux. Les yeux fermés, il marmonnait une chanson italienne, sur l'air de _Fais dodo_, en se balançant légèrement. Gibbs avait réussi à lui passer la ceinture de sécurité avant qu'il ne prenne cette position protectrice et sécurisante pour lui. La voiture s'immobilisa devant la maison mais, malgré l'arrêt du moteur, aucune réaction ne se produisit sur le siège du passager.

L'homme à la chevelure argenté posa alors doucement sa main sur la frêle épaule de son agent. Un cri d'angoisse remplit l'habitacle et Tony tenta sans succès de sortir de la voiture, apeuré. La ceinture le retint. Tel un enragé, il se mit à frapper sur la vitre à coups redoublés. Craignant qu'il ne se blesse, Gibbs passa ses bras autour du corps de Tony et il le maintint solidement contre son torse. Au bout de longues minutes inquiétantes, il finit par se calmer. Sa respiration sifflante redevint à peu près normale.

— C'est bon Tony! Tu es avec moi! Personne ne te fera de mal. Je vais te lâcher et ouvrir ma portière. Ensuite, je vais sortir de la voiture. Je vais en faire le tour et ouvrir de ton côté pour t'aider à sortir. Tu m'as bien compris?

—...

— Tony! Est-ce que tu m'as compris? Répéta Gibbs fermement.

— Oui, répondit Tony d'une voix faible.

Gibbs exécuta tous les gestes annoncés, lentement et sans mouvement brusque... Ils se rendirent tous les deux à l'intérieur. Tony paraissait épuisé. Gibbs s'installa confortablement sur le divan, tenant toujours Tony tout contre lui. Il alluma la télé sur une chaîne de sport afin de faire diversion et ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Deux heures plus tard, Gibbs ouvrit les yeux. Tony semblait beaucoup plus calme et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, s'accrochant encore un peu plus à l'homme de sa vie.

— Tu es si beau lorsque tu dors.

— Merci, murmura Tony d'une voix encore endormie.

— Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

— J'aime bien me faire réveiller par de douces paroles. Je ne croyais pas que c'était si agréable.

— Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé?

— Non! Quelle heure est-il? demanda rapidement Tony en changeant de sujet.

— Un peu plus de 13h. Tu dois avoir faim.

— Oui, je mangerais plein de trucs, mais je ne crois pas que mon estomac supporterait. Et je dois contrôler mes envies de manger mes émotions. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'en aurais bien besoin.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais tu vas y arriver. Que dirais-tu d'une soupe et d'un sandwich au fromage fondu?

— Oui! Au fourneau!

Le reste de la journée et la nuit passèrent lentement. Tony parla peu. Il regarda Gibbs travailler sur son bateau, d'un air distrait. Gibbs lui posa quelques questions, mais devant les monosyllabes que Tony lui adressa en guise de réponse, le silence s'installa peu à peu entre eux. Vers minuit, Gibbs posa, son rabot en jeta, un regard soucieux vers Tony.

— Tu sembles épuisé. On va se coucher?

— Moui, marmonna Tony.

La nuit fut agitée. Tony fit plusieurs cauchemars. Il se réveilla parfois en criant et d'autres fois, Gibbs le réveilla avant que le mauvais rêve n'atteigne son apogée. Au matin, Tony semblait avoir passé une nuit blanche. Afin d'éviter la répétition de la journée de la veille, Gibbs fit dissoudre un comprimé de calmant dans le verre du jus d'orange de Tony. Tony, de son côté, préféra ne pas manger avant de se rendre chez le psy.

Le trajet se déroula calmement. Une fois sur place, Tony garda un silence complet mais, le calmant portant ses fruits, il suivit docilement Gibbs à l'intérieur du bureau. La même réceptionniste leur annonça que le docteur serait en retard et de bien vouloir patienter dans son bureau. Évidemment, il ne s'agissait que d'un prétexte afin que Tony commence à s'ouvrir, seul avec Gibbs. Le psy attendait patiemment de l'autre côté de la fenêtre afin de pouvoir guider Gibbs dans ses questions, si le plan se déroulait comme prévu.

— Tu sais Tony, si tu veux, on peut faire une répétition. On va s'asseoir sur la causeuse. Tu seras tout près de moi. Tout va bien se passer.

— Je veux bien, mais tu ne me laisses pas. J'ai besoin de ta présence.

— Je te le promets. Allez! Viens là, ajouta Gibbs en tapotant l'espace vacant près de lui.

Tony prit place. Un regard inquiet défigurait son visage. Au moins, le contenu de son estomac était toujours au bon endroit. Gibbs passa un bras sur son épaule et l'attira vers lui. Il plaça une main dans les cheveux de Tony et lui massa doucement la nuque. Voyant que ce geste semblait détendre Tony, une voix se fit entendre à l'oreille de Gibbs, lui conseillant de poursuivre son massage et de l'étendre jusqu'aux épaules.

— Je ne sais pas par où commencer, Tony ferma les yeux et se laissa aller tout contre les mains expertes de son patron.

— On peut parler un peu de ton enfance. Qui s'occupait de toi? Ta mère?

— Oh! Non! Les DiNozzo ne changent pas de couches et ils ne se lèvent pas la nuit pour donner à boire aux bébés. Dès mon plus jeune âge, j'ai eu une nourrice. Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années, prénommée Maria. Une Mexicaine qui ne parlait que l'espagnol.

— Quelle langue as-tu apprise à parler en premier?

— L'espagnol, l'italien et l'anglais et par la suite, j'en ai appris d'autres comme le français, l'allemand et le russe. Trois langues utiles pour la compagnie de mon père. C'est toujours bien vu d'accueillir les nouveaux clients dans leur langue maternelle. Il y a quinze ans, je me suis mis aux langues arabes puisque mon père voulait développer ce marché. Et comme il ne fait pas confiance aux traducteurs… Quand je visite un pays, je me débrouille toujours pour apprendre les rudiments de bases de la langue parlée là-bas afin de pouvoir m'informer sur les choses importantes comme «mon patron a des yeux aussi bleus que la mer et j'aimerais m'y noyer».

Le massage se transforma en une légère tape, un frôlement, presque une caresse, puis Gibbs déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Tony.

— Sois un peu sérieux laquelle des trois langues, as-tu appris à parler en premier?

— Les trois de façon simultanée. Maria me parlait en espagnol, mon père en italien et ma mère en anglais. Mon premier mot à l'âge de six mois a été en espagnol. Les mots simples dont les syllabes se répètent deux fois. À neuf mois, je parlais quelques mots anglais et c'est à onze mois que j'ai eu droit à mes premières privations. Lorsque mon Père s'est aperçu que je parlais un peu les deux autres langues et pas un seul mot d'italien, il m'a privé de nourriture et de lait. Il agitait le biberon devant moi jusqu'à ce que je le réclame en italien. Il a fait la même chose avec ma nourriture et mon doudou.

— C'est cruel.

— C'est ce que Maria m'a raconté, une douzaine d'années plus tard. Les cris de mon Père l'ont alertée. Et même si elle ne comprenait pas l'italien, elle a tout de suite compris ce qui se passait. Comme je passais beaucoup plus de temps avec elle qu'avec mes parents, elle s'est procuré des cassettes pour apprendre l'anglais et l'italien afin de pouvoir m'apprendre à parler comme il faut les trois langues. On regardait aussi des émissions télé sous-titrées. Mais elle devait tout faire en cachette. Mon Père ne voulait pas qu'aucun de ses employés parle notre langue afin d'éviter qu'ils saisissent les conversations téléphoniques ou ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre lui et ses clients.

— Vois-tu encore Maria?

— Lorsque j'ai quitté la maison, à l'âge de quinze ans, mon Père l'a immédiatement renvoyée. J'ai essayé de la retrouver, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Je suis nul comme enquêteur. Même pas foutu de retrouver une femme, la seule femme qui ait compté dans ma vie.


	29. 29 Confidence, suite

Merci pour les reviews

**29 Confidence, suite**

_**Dans le bureau du psy**_

Les yeux de Tony devinrent brillants de larmes. Jethro le serra tout contre son cœur.

— Laisse-toi aller! Pleure, ça va te faire du bien. Tu retiens tellement de choses en toi. Laisse parler tes émotions.

— Je suis désolé, Jethro.

— Pourquoi?

— D'être si faible et de pleurer pour si peu.

— Laisse-moi deviner. Pleurer aussi t'était interdit, tout comme montrer de la faiblesse ou recevoir et donner de l'affection?

Une voix retentit à l'oreille de Gibbs:

— Ne lui mettez pas de mots dans la bouche. Il ne doit pas approuver ce que vous dites, mais le dire de lui-même. C'est pour le rapport. Vous pouvez continuer à le consoler. On va arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui. Il a vécu assez d'émotions.

Gibbs fit un léger signe de tête, signifiant qu'il avait bien compris les instructions reçues. Il resserra son étreinte sur le corps maintenant tremblant qui se collait à lui. Tony s'était retourné afin de pouvoir enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Jethro. L'odeur familière du café et de la sciure de bois le réconforta.

_**Le lendemain, au même endroit**_

— Tony, que dirais-tu si on s'installait comme hier? Le docteur ne tardera sûrement pas à venir.

— S'il pense qu'il peut manquer deux rendez-vous d'affilé et s'en tirer vivant, c'est qu'il te connait mal.

— Tony! Hier, tu m'as parlé de ton enfance, que dirais-tu de me parler de ton adolescence?

— Y a pas grand-chose à en dire! J'ai vécu une adolescence très quelconque. Durant toutes mes années de primaire, j'avais des professeurs qui venaient me donner des cours privés à la maison. J'ai mis pour la première fois les pieds dans une école à l'âge de 12 ans. Mon père voulait s'associer à un riche homme d'affaires qui envoyait ses enfants dans cette école. Il s'est donc servi de moi pour l'approcher. Cet homme avait quatre enfants à l'école. Ils participaient tous à une discipline sportive, en para scolaire. André jouait au baseball, Alain au football, Samuel au basketball et Lucille au karaté. Comme j'étais enfant unique, j'ai dû pratiquer les quatre disciplines. Pratiquer n'est peut-être pas le mot que j'emploierais. Je devais y exceller. Être le meilleur et m'inscrire en tête de classement dans les statistiques individuelles. Je n'étais pas là pour jouer en équipe, mais pour me faire valoir.

Je n'ai jamais vu mon père aussi souvent que durant cette période. En plus d'avoir choisi toutes mes activités, il m'a aussi imposé un cercle d'amis. Tous les fils des patrons des plus grandes compagnies de l'État. Je devais me faire inviter à leurs anniversaires afin d'avoir un pied à l'intérieur de chez eux. Quatre années se sont écoulées de cette façon. L'école était bien cotée, mais vraiment stricte. La discipline et la religion régnaient en maître. Le vouvoiement était non seulement imposé envers les enseignants, mais aussi entre les élèves. On devait se lever à l'entrée de chaque professeur en classe. Et l'uniforme était une horreur.

— Un rien t'habille.

— Un sac à patates m'aurait plus mis en valeur que cet affreux habit à carreaux.

Gibbs éclata d'un rire joyeux, auquel se mêla Tony.

— C'est si bon de t'entendre rire!

— Merci de m'écouter. Je ne croyais pas que ça me ferait du bien de parler, mais je me sens mieux.

— L'autre soir, tu m'as parlé de tes leçons de piano, tu en as joué longtemps?

— De l'âge de sept ans jusqu'à l'âge de quatorze ans. Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé?

— Si tu as envie d'en parler.

— L'école organisait toujours un spectacle de fin d'année. En fait, c'était comme une remise de prix, tant du point de vue académique, que sportif et artistique. Les meilleurs élèves de chaque discipline devaient présenter un numéro. Il y avait du théâtre, du chant, des numéros de manipulation de ballons, toutes sortes de choses. C'était une soirée vraiment divertissante. Je devais évidemment m'illustrer sur le plan académique et sportif. Comme ma mère aimait le piano, j'ai eu le droit de continuer à en jouer. Mon professeur, madame Fontaine, m'avait choisi pour représenter son groupe. Juste au moment de terminer ma prestation, j'ai fait une fausse note. L'humiliation totale pour mon Père. À ma sortie des coulisses, il m'attendait pour me punir. Il m'a tordu deux doigts de la main gauche jusqu'à ce qu'ils brisent. Il ne pouvait pas toucher à ma main droite, puisqu'il me restait encore la démonstration de basketball à faire. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai touché à un piano.

— Tu aimais en jouer?

— Je crois que oui, mais en jouer seulement pour le plaisir. Comme lorsqu'on joue au basket entre amis. Je n'aime pas jouer pour gagner. Je donne le meilleur de moi, mais c'est tout. Le résultat final m'importe peu.

C'est durant cet été là que mon Père a commencé à me faire voir un psy. Je passais la période estivale chez moi. Je crois que j'étais un peu trop turbulent. Je ne suivais pas les règles de mon Père et je lui manquais de respect. Pour m'enlever mon esprit de rébellion, j'avais droit à trois séances par semaine chez le psy. Il devait briser mon caractère et me forcer à me soumettre. Je garde très peu de souvenirs de cette période. Les séances se déroulaient sous hypnose. La seule chose dont je me rappelle, ce sont les maux de tête et la fatigue excessive que je ressentais après chaque visite.

En novembre de la même année, j'ai fait la connaissance de Martin. Je l'aimais, comme on aime à quinze ans. D'un amour pur et véritable. Mon Père nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser. Le lendemain, je faisais mon entrée à l'école militaire. C'est ce qui a mis fin au traitement avec le psy. Je n'étais pas encore totalement soumis, mais puisque j'allais dans la plus sévère des écoles et dans un pensionnat…

Je crois que pour le reste, tu connais assez bien mon cheminement. Tu peux demander au docteur de venir nous rejoindre. Il n'a pas besoin de se cacher plus longtemps derrière ce miroir.

— Tu savais?

— Bien sûr. Ducky ne m'a pas envoyé consulter n'importe qui. C'est l'un des meilleurs dans sa profession. Il n'aurait jamais manqué deux rendez-vous d'affilée. Je dois avouer que c'était quand même assez imaginatif. Merci d'être venu avec moi.

La porte s'ouvrit et le docteur fit son apparition, bras tendu pour échanger une poignée de main avec Tony et Gibbs.

— Je suis désolé Tony, pour toute cette mise en scène.

— Vous m'avez eu par les sentiments, j'adore les films. Mais la prochaine fois, passez devant la caméra.

— D'accord!

Tony et Gibbs reprirent la route menant à la maison de l'ancien marine.

— Tu es bien silencieux, Tony. Quelque chose ne va pas.

— J'ai seulement un mal de tête, mais il est assez fort.

— En arrivant, tu vas t'allonger. Tu as besoin de te détendre.

— Tu es excellent pour me détendre. Tu vas venir t'allonger auprès de moi?

— Je croyais que tu avais mal à la tête! Avec mes ex-femmes, ça voulait dire: «Bas les pattes».

— Oui, j'ai mal à la tête, mais rien qu'un massage ne puisse pas faire passer…


	30. 30 Le cœur d’une mère

**30 Le cœur d'une mère**

_**Chez Gibbs**_

Le jour suivant, Gibbs dut se rendre de toute urgence au bureau. Tony lui fit la promesse de demeurer sagement à la maison et de se reposer. L'évocation de son enfance l'avait bouleversé et les conséquences sur sa nuit de sommeil s'étaient faites ressentir. Les cernes sur son visage amaigri n'en étaient que plus évidents.

— Au moindre problème, tu me téléphones. Je vais garder mon portable allumé durant la réunion.

— Ça va aller, Jethro. Je suis un grand garçon. Je peux rester seul! Tu vas devoir apprendre à me faire confiance.

— Je sais!

Gibbs l'embrassa rapidement avant de quitter. Tony entendit le crissement des pneus de la voiture de son amant. Gibbs venait de retrouver sa conduite habituelle. Tout reprenait sa place. Profitant du fait d'être seul, Tony se mit à ranger un peu. Il ne voulait pas que sa présence se fasse trop remarquer. Il connaissait assez bien Jethro pour savoir que chaque chose occupait une place précise dans la maison. C'est pour cette raison que Tony évitait le plus possible de laisser traîner ses affaires.

Tony venait à peine de ranger l'aspirateur, que le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il hésita un instant, devait-il ou non répondre à cet appel? Finalement, il décrocha, croyant fermement se retrouver en conversation avec son patron.

— Résidence de Gibbs, bonjour!

— Anthony? C'est toi?

— Mère?

— Oui! J'avais un rendez-vous en ville un peu plus tôt. Je peux passer te voir? Tu habites bien chez l'Agent Gibbs!

— Oui, mère. Vous pouvez passer.

Quelques heures plus tard, Gibbs revint enfin chez lui. Il venait d'établir un nouveau record pour franchir la distance entre les bureaux du NCIS et sa maison. Profitant d'une pause lors de sa réunion, il s'était empressé d'appeler Tony afin de prendre de ses nouvelles et de savoir si tout se passait bien pour lui. Il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Croyant que son agent se douchait, Gibbs ne s'était pas inquiété pas outre mesure. Dix minutes plus tard, il avait tenté à nouveau de le joindre. Devant le manque de résultat positif, Gibbs avait planté là les autres membres de l'assemblée et avait gagné l'ascenseur.

Durant tout le trajet, heureusement fort court, Gibbs dirigea la voiture d'une seule main, la seconde tenant le cellulaire. Toujours aucune réponse. L'auto à peine immobilisée, Gibbs se précipitait déjà à l'intérieur.

En entrant, il cria le nom de Tony, mais il n'obtint encore une fois aucune réponse. Il parcourut rapidement le salon, puis il dirigea vers la cuisine. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la porte du réfrigérateur entrouverte, ainsi que celle du garde-manger. Le plancher disparaissait sous les couches de sacs et de pots de différents produits. Biscuits, chips, chocolat, crème glacée et autres jonchaient le sol.

Gibbs reprit sa course, au summum de l'inquiétude. La peur lui donnait des ailes. Il monta l'escalier à vive allure. Arrivé sur le palier du deuxième étage, une forte odeur de vomi l'accueillit. La porte de la salle de bains était ouverte et Tony était penché au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes.

— Tony! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Tony se repencha rapidement pris de nouvelles nausées. Gibbs entra dans la salle de bains. Il prit une serviette et la passa sous l'eau froide puis, il la tendit à Tony et tira la chasse d'eau. Tony essuya les gouttes de sueur perlant sur son visage.

— Ça va?

— Pas vraiment. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

— Va t'allonger dans la chambre, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

— D'accord.

— Tony? Emporte la poubelle avec toi.

— OK.

Gibbs remit la salle de bains et la cuisine en ordre. Il voulait éviter que Tony ne constate l'état dans lequel il avait laissé les deux pièces. Une fois cette tâche terminée, il retourna voir Tony.

— Si tu m'expliquais.

— J'ai reçu un appel de ma mère et elle est passée me voir. Déjà la dernière fois chez moi, je l'avais trouvée changée, amaigrie. Mais j'étais si concentré sur ma petite personne, que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à elle.

— Tony! Tu as fait une tentative de suicide ce soir-là. C'est un peu normal que tu aies eu autre chose en tête.

— Je suis égoïste.

— Tony! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? Viens dans mes bras et continue ton histoire.

Tony s'installa confortablement contre le corps de Gibbs.

— Lorsqu'elle est arrivée, elle semblait épuisée et pâle. À bout de souffle. Elle avait encore perdu du poids et pris quelques années. Ma mère m'a tout dit à propos de son cancer. Elle va mourir, Jethro. Elle m'a aussi relaté sa visite à l'hôpital. Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit! Pourquoi?

— Je voulais attendre que tu reprennes des forces. Tu n'étais pas assez fort psychologiquement pour assimiler tout ça. Je voulais te donner un peu de temps. J'ai aussi promis à ta mère de veiller sur toi. J'ai fait ce que je croyais être le mieux.

— C'est ce qui va lui manquer, du temps! Il lui reste environ un mois à vivre. Je vais retourner chez moi ce soir. Elle va venir me rejoindre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure au manoir, où elle a passé la plus grande partie de sa triste vie.

— Je sais. Elle aussi est une victime du clan DiNozzo, mais je ne veux pas que tu retournes chez toi. Elle va venir ici. Ce sera mieux pour vous deux. Elle prendra la chambre d'amis et Ducky pourra passer pour lui faire ses injections.

— Merci, Jethro.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé?

— Lorsque ma mère est partie, je me suis précipité sur la nourriture. J'étais obsédé par l'idée de manger tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle.

— Et ensuite?

— Lorsque j'ai réalisé ce que je venais de faire, je me suis mis à monter et à descendre les escaliers à plusieurs reprises pour brûler mes calories. Comme ce n'était pas suffisant, j'ai pris des laxatifs. Mais ils ne faisaient pas effet assez rapidement, alors je me suis fait vomir. Je voulais tout ranger avant ton retour, pour que tu ne remarques rien.

— Tony, je suis là pour t'aider. Si tu veux accueillir ta mère, tu ne dois pas me cacher tes crises, sinon, elle ne pourra pas rester.

— D'accord.

Tony porta la main à son ventre.

— Je crois que je n'ai pas vomi tous les laxatifs, ajouta-t-il en se précipitant vers la salle de bains.

— Je sais que tu veux ton intimité, mais tu laisses la porte entrouverte et je ne m'approcherai pas.

Tony revint quelques minutes plus tard.

— Ça va aller? S'informa Gibbs.

— Ouais.

— Tu penses que tu peux avaler un bol de soupe? En regardant un film?

— Bonne idée!

— Ok. C'est bien. Ensuite, on ira préparer la chambre d'amis.

— Jethro, lorsque ma mère sera ici, j'aurai droit à plus d'intimité?

— Désolé, Tony. Tu connais la règle. Mais, tu pourras utiliser la salle d'eau du sous-sol.

— C'est déjà mieux que rien, soupira Tony.

Tony avala lentement sa soupe en regardant d'un œil distrait le film qu'il avait choisi. Malgré les cascades à couper le souffle et les effets spéciaux saisissants, le cœur n'y était pas. Vers le milieu du film, il s'allongea et posa la tête sur les genoux de Gibbs. Celui-ci glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son amoureux, profitant du fait de l'avoir près de lui. Sous l'effet des caresses, Tony ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Gibbs repensa à la journée, mais aussi aux prochaines à venir. Il espérait que Tony réussirait à les traverser sans trop de casse. Puis, une idée lui effleura l'esprit. Il se promit de tout mettre en œuvre pour la réaliser dès le lendemain. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre. Les jours de Mme DiNozzo étaient comptés…


	31. 31 Le retour du Père

**31 Le retour du Père**

_**Chez Gibbs**_

Depuis l'arrivée de sa mère, Tony semblait aller mieux. Il passait beaucoup de temps auprès d'elle et continuait à se rendre à ses séances avec le docteur Larivière. Par moment, ses envies de nourriture devenaient si fortes, qu'il croyait craquer. Il appelait immédiatement Gibbs et parlait avec lui le temps que sa crise passe.

Gibbs lui avait même trouvé un piano. Rien de bien gros, mais il avait au moins le mérite de jouer juste. Tony passait ses soirées à en jouer. Il chantait en italien alors que sa mère se reposait sur le canapé. Même Gibbs ne se lassait pas de l'entendre, reléguant pour une fois, son bateau au second rang.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'arrivée de Mme DiNozzo sous le toit protecteur de Gibbs. Personne n'avait rien remarqué, mais une voiture circulait souvent devant la maison de Gibbs. Parfois, une berline sombre passait la nuit, un peu en retrait, sous un lampadaire éteint. Au petit matin, il ne restait plus de trace des surveillants. Ce matin-là, alors que Gibbs venait de quitter la maison pour aller au boulot, on frappa violemment à la porte d'entrée.

— J'arrive, cria Tony de l'intérieur.

Les coups se firent entendre à nouveau.

— Ça va, ça va, y a pas le feu.

Lorsque Tony ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son Père.

— Comme ton chien de garde est absent, j'ai pensé te rendre une petite visite. Dis à ta mère de venir.

— C'est nouveau maintenant, vous me tutoyez.

— Le vouvoiement est une marque de respect. Tu es loin de la mériter. Va chercher ta mère.

— Elle se repose au salon.

— Allons-y.

Lorsqu'il aperçut sa femme étendue sur le divan, le visage de M. DiNozzo devient encore plus sévère.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend de refuser un traitement? Les DiNozzo meurent dignement, ils se battent jusqu'à la fin.

— Je ne suis pas une DiNozzo. Je n'en ai jamais été une et je ne le serai jamais.

— Ce n'est pas un choix. Tu me suis à l'hôpital, ton traitement est dans moins d'une heure.

— J'ai signé une décharge. Je ne vais suivre aucun traitement et il n'y aura aucun acharnement médical sur moi. Je m'y refuse.

Le Père de Tony se pencha vers sa femme pour la forcer à se lever. La couverture recouvrant son corps tomba sur le sol, dévoilant les ravages de la maladie.

— Père, je vous interdis de la toucher.

— Tu crois que c'est toi qui vas m'en empêcher ? Tu n'es même pas capable de décider quelle chemise porter et tu oses me tenir tête?

En prononçant ses mots, l'homme se retourna pour faire face à Tony. Il lui attrapa le bras et lui tordit dans le dos, un peu comme Ziva lui avait fait à l'hôpital quelques semaines plus tôt. Tony tomba à genoux, les larmes aux yeux.

— Arrêtez, vous allez lui briser le bras.

— Tu aimes ça avoir mal? Tu n'avais qu'à le demander. J'aurais pu te procurer cette joie il y a des années, si j'avais su.

Tony ne voulait pas supplier son Père pour que la douleur s'arrête. Oui, il aimait avoir mal, mais lorsqu'il tenait lui-même le couteau. Lorsqu'il était maître de cette douleur. Tony n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à se trouver une fois de plus à la merci de son Père.

— Tu vas finir par me supplier.

— Jamais! Je ne cèderai plus jamais!

— Oh oui, tu vas céder. Tu n'es qu'une mauviette! Tu vas finir par me supplier à genoux et tu vas me demander pardon.

Le Père de Tony attrapa le second bras de son fils. Il le tordit encore plus fort que le premier. Tony ferma les yeux. L'image de Gibbs prenait vie en lui. Un Gibbs souriant qui l'encourageait à résister à son Père. Un Gibbs fort.

La mère de Tony se leva péniblement. Dans sa folie, son mari ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à la cuisine en prenant appui sur les murs. Elle atteignit l'appareil téléphonique et appuya sur la touche de composition automatique correspondant au portable de Gibbs.

— Gibbs!

— Il est ici, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Il est ici, il va lui faire mal.

— Mme DiNozzo? C'est votre mari? Tenez bon, j'arrive.

Elle entendit un bruit de freins au loin, la voiture venait de faire demi-tour. Gibbs allait venir, il sauverait son fils. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

— Je suis si désolée!

— J'arrive, répéta Gibbs d'une voix forte.

Suite à son appel, la mère de Tony regagna le salon. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de faire entendre raison à son mari.

— Lâche-le! Tu vas finir par le tuer! Je vais te suivre, mais ne fais pas mal à Anthony!

— C'est trop tard chérie! Il a jeté la honte sur toute notre famille. Que vont dire les voisins et mes associés? Mon fils s'affiche ouvertement avec un autre homme! Il se taillade la peau et mange ses émotions! Il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours et comme un incapable, il a encore tout raté. Si au moins, il s'était fait tuer dans son travail, j'aurais pu le faire passer pour un martyr. Mais, maintenant! Maintenant!

— Laisse-le!

— Non! Il va savoir ce que le nom DiNozzo signifie.

Le Père de Tony finit par lâcher ses bras. Ils glissèrent le long de son corps, la douleur rendant tout mouvement impossible. Les muscles probablement déchirés par la forte contrainte. Lentement, il porta la main à son manteau et la glissa à l'intérieur d'une poche. Il en sortit une arme, qu'il pointa en direction de la tête de Tony, toujours incapable de se relever.

— Allez-y! Tirez! Qu'on en finisse.

— Moi, je ne te manquerai pas! Mais tu vas d'abord écrire une lettre à ton cher patron, lui expliquant que la douleur est insupportable!

— Fallait y penser avant de me tordre les bras. Je ne pourrai jamais tenir un crayon. Ce sera sans la lettre. Je n'obéirai plus!

— Très bien. Avec ou sans lettre, grâce ton passé médical, je n'aurai aucune difficulté à convaincre les policiers de ton geste.

Tony leva vers son Père un regard calme et résigné. Tant de fois, il avait voulu quitter ce monde. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin trouvé sa place et le destin s'amusait à lui tracer une nouvelle voie. Les larmes aux yeux, il jeta un dernier regard vers sa mère.

— Sois courageuse, maman!

— Maman!

Pour la première fois de sa vie, son fils l'appelait maman et non mère. Son petit garçon!

Au moment où la voiture de Gibbs freina devant la maison, des cris se firent entendre de l'intérieur. Gibbs sortit son arme de l'étui et sauta hors du véhicule. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte d'entrée, l'oreille aux aguets. Les cris provenaient du salon. Au moment où il atteignit la pièce, arme au poing, un coup de feu retentit à l'intérieur de la petite maison. Puis un silence de mort.


	32. 32 Détour

Merci pour les reviews.

**32 Détour**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gibbs sembla pétrifié sur place. La scène se déroulait au ralenti devant lui. Le père de Tony pointant une arme en direction de la tête de son fils. Tony pleurant en regardant calmement sa mère. Le sourire de cette dernière à l'entente du mot «maman». Puis le coup de feu.

Un cri. La balle partit en direction du corps de Tony. Au dernier moment, sa mère vint se jeter devant son fils, se sacrifiant pour lui. À cet instant, elle lui donna à nouveau la vie. Le silence.

— Maman!

Tony criait en répétant sans cesse ce mot, comme s'il venait de le découvrir pour la première fois. Comme s'il avait peur d'oublier l'immense sacrifice qui accompagnait ce nom. La balle atteignit la pauvre femme en pleine poitrine. Le sang marqua sa robe de nuit, comme les larmes marquaient le visage de son fils. Malgré la douleur infligée par chaque mouvement, Tony prit sa mère dans ses bras et la berça doucement contre son cœur. C'est ainsi qu'il l'entendit murmurer ses dernières paroles: Sois heureux! Puis un filet de sang s'écoula de sa bouche. Ses yeux maintenant immobiles fixaient toujours Tony. L'ultime image qu'elle emportait avec elle.

Gibbs reprit ses esprits. Il désarma et menotta l'homme ayant fait feu. Décidément, le père n'avait épargné aucune douleur à son fils. Gibbs composa le numéro de Ducky et ensuite celui du 911 afin de prévenir la police. Il s'approcha lentement de Tony, qui tenait encore le corps de sa mère. Il posa sa main sur les yeux pour clore à jamais les paupières de la malheureuse.

— Il l'aura fait souffrir jusqu'à la fin.

— Elle est morte pour te sauver. Si elle a fait ce geste, c'est qu'elle croyait en toi. Elle voulait te protéger et te savoir heureux.

— Si je n'avais pas résisté à mon Père…

— Tony, en résistant à ton Père, tu lui as montré quel genre d'homme tu es. Elle peut être fière de toi.

Une fois sur place, Ducky donna un léger sédatif à Tony. Puis il quitta la maison de Gibbs avec la mère de Tony. Il passerait probablement le restant de la journée à lui parler de son fils. De ses bêtises, de ses pitreries, mais surtout de son grand cœur. Il n'aurait probablement plus jamais un patient aussi attentif et à l'écoute.

Le reste de l'enquête fut rapidement bouclé. Témoins, traces de poudre, analyses balistique et empreintes. Le père de Tony finit aussi par passer aux aveux. Pour une fois, il n'avait plus cette arrogance dans la voix. Il se tenait la tête moins haute et marchait d'un pas beaucoup moins assuré. Sa vie venait s'écrouler, comme un château de cartes. Il ne survivrait pas à la tempête qui se levait.

_Cimetière, trois jours plus tard_

Tous les membres de l'équipe s'étaient joints à Tony pour offrir un dernier hommage à sa mère. Malgré le ciel sans soleil, l'agent portait ses lunettes teintées, refusant de dévoiler à la face du monde ses yeux rougis. Depuis cette sinistre matinée, Tony semblait s'être à nouveau enfermé dans son mutisme, dans son monde de douleur. Il ne portait plus son masque des beaux jours, au sourire étincelant, mais celui de la résignation. Plus rien de semblait l'atteindre. Il passait ses journées assis, le regard perdu dans le vide. Fixant un point sur le sol du salon.

La petite cérémonie eut lieu dans un coin retiré du cimetière, loin des autres pierres tombales de la famille DiNozzo. Une parcelle de terre achetée par Tony. Une fois le cercueil mis en terre, Tony explosa. Gibbs l'enlaça de son corps. Tony frappait de toute sa rage, aussi fort que lui permettait les muscles de ses bras encore douloureux. Il finit par éclater en sanglots. Gibbs le berça tout contre lui, caressant son dos et lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

Lorsque Tony fut enfin prêt à quitter le cimetière, Gibbs le guida jusqu'à la voiture. L'enterrement terminé, Ducky invita tous les membres de l'équipe à venir prendre un léger repas chez lui. Le vieux médecin, Jimmy et Tim partirent dans une première voiture, alors que la directrice, Abby et Ziva occupèrent la seconde. Gibbs fit tourner le moteur de la troisième voiture au ralenti. Il craignait un peu la réaction de son agent.

— Il a essayé de venir.

— Qui?

— Mon Père. Il a fait une demande auprès du juge pour assister à l'enterrement de ma mère, mais le juge lui a refusé. De toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas laissé approcher.

— Comment es-tu au courant?

— Son avocat m'a téléphoné pour que je puisse plaider en sa faveur auprès du juge.

— Quel culot! Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Tu n'es plus seul, Tony!

— Arrête!

— Quoi?

— Arrête la voiture!

Tony se précipita à l'extérieur pour vomir. Son état physique et mental inquiétait de plus en plus Gibbs. Il ne savait pas comment lui venir en aide sans le surprotéger. Il craignait une nouvelle rechute ou que Tony sombre dans une profonde dépression. Il ne savait pas comment protéger son agent sans l'étouffer avec trop d'attention.

Jethro s'avança lentement vers Tony, il s'agenouilla près de lui et se mit à lui caresser le dos. À ce geste, les épaules de Tony se tendirent.

— Attention, on pourrait nous voir.

— Et alors! Je n'ai pas honte d'aimer un autre homme et je n'ai plus l'âge de jouer à cache-cache.

— Moi non plus patron.

Gibbs s'approcha un peu plus et déposa un baiser sur le front de Tony.

— Tu es prêt à reprendre la route?

— Oui!

Dans la maison de Ducky, Tony s'isola dans le salon, alors que tous les invités prenaient place autour de la grande table de la salle à manger. Son besoin de solitude se faisait grandement sentir. Il ne savait plus comment gérer ses émotions. Il éprouvait une grande joie d'avoir ses amis près de lui, mais en même temps, il étouffait. C'est alors que Ducky entra dans la pièce, silencieusement.

— Jethro m'a dit que tu ne dormais pas bien depuis ce tragique accident.

— Ça n'avait rien d'un accident, Ducky!

— Je sais. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.

— Je vais bien.

— Jethro m'a informé que tu ne parvenais pas à garder les aliments que tu consommes. Alors, je t'ai seulement préparé un bouillon de poulet et quelques biscottes.

— Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim.

— Tu vas manger, c'est un ordre du médecin. Je t'ai aussi préparé la chambre d'amis, tu pourras t'y allonger.

— Duck…

— Aucune discussion. Ce sera plus facile pour toi de dormir ici. Les cauchemars seront moins présents que chez toi ou chez Gibbs.

— Où vais-je aller ? demanda Tony les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux plus...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un sanglot. Ducky le consola, comme il l'aurait fait avec un fils. Il lui parla doucement, le força à respirer. Lorsqu'il fut plus calme, il lui fit boire le bouillon de poulet contenant un sédatif. Puis, il l'amena vers la chambre d'amis et le força à s'étendre. Il lui raconta une anecdote, le temps que le sommeil gagne la partie. Il quitta la chambre pour regagner le rez-de-chaussée.

— Comment va-t-il? Questionna Jethro.

— Pas très bien, j'en ai peur. Je crois qu'il se sent responsable et le fait d'habiter à l'endroit où sa mère a trouvé la mort ne l'aide pas. J'aimerais qu'il demeure ici quelques jours, le temps de reprendre des forces. Évidemment, tu es aussi le bienvenue Jethro.

— Qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec son Père? Demanda Ziva.

— Le procureur accepte de laisser tomber l'accusation de meurtre avec préméditation si M. DiNozzo plaide coupable à une accusation de meurtre au second degré. Il voulait baser sa défense sur le fait qu'il s'est présenté chez moi armé dans le seul but de se défendre. Il craignait une nouvelle attaque de ma part.

— Il va écoper de combien d'années de prison? S'informa Jimmy.

— Tout dépend s'il plaide coupable ou non. Dans le cas d'un meurtre au premier degré, c'est la prison à vie avec aucune possibilité de remise en liberté. Pour un meurtre au second degré, il peut y avoir possibilité de remise en liberté après dix ans de prison. Ça dépend du juge, il peut aussi aller jusqu'à 25 ans. Dans le cas M. DiNozzo, je pencherais vers les dix ans. Avec son âge, il ne risque plus d'être une menace dans dix ans. Il est bien vu dans la communauté et avec son pouvoir, personne n'osera témoigner contre lui.

— C'est trop injuste!

— C'est la loi. Je me suis engagé pour la protéger, pas pour la juger.


	33. 33 Une vie à deux

**33 Une vie à deux**

_**Chez Ducky**_

Gibbs venait rejoindre Tony après chaque journée de travail. Tony ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à remettre les pieds ni dans son appartement ni chez Gibbs. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises, sans le dire à personne. Il profitait de l'absence de Ducky et de Jethro pour se rendre sur place. À chaque fois, il s'effondrait sur le sol en tremblant. Ce matin-là, il s'était essayé une nouvelle fois. La voisine habitant la maison d'en face l'avait aperçu et avait prévenu Gibbs sur son portable. Elle lui expliqua que la même situation se répétait chaque jour depuis plus d'une semaine. La première réaction de Gibbs fut de foncer sur place. Puis il se mit à réfléchir. Tony n'avait pas voulu lui en parler, il avait sans doute ses raisons. Il choisit de respecter le silence de Tony et de lui faire confiance.

Gibbs se saisit de son téléphone et passa un appel qui dura plusieurs minutes. Vers six heures, il envoya ses agents chez eux. Il ferma rapidement son ordinateur et gagna la maison de Ducky. À son arrivée, Tony se reposait dans sa chambre. Dix minutes plus tard, une femme sonna à la porte. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Gibbs. Ducky les laissa au salon et alla s'occuper de la préparation du repas. Lorsque Tony fit son apparition dans la cuisine, il semblait encore un peu confus. Il entendit la voix de Gibbs et d'une femme provenir de l'entrée, puis la porte se referma. Gibbs se présenta à son tour à la cuisine.

— Tu es levé, constata-t-il en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de Tony.

— À qui parlais-tu?

— J'ai eu une idée. Je voulais attendre après le souper pour t'en faire part, mais si tu préfères, je peux le faire maintenant.

— Oui, répondit Tony d'une voix peu enthousiaste.

— La femme qui vient de sortir est agent d'immeuble. J'ai fait appel à elle pour vendre ma maison.

— Pourquoi veux-tu la vendre? Tu adores cette maison!

— J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait en choisir une nouvelle tous les deux. Tu dois bien avoir des préférences. Un étage ou deux? En briques ou en vinyle?

— Je ne sais pas. Tu veux que j'habite chez toi pour toujours?

— Pas chez moi, chez nous! Ce sera notre maison. Deux seules conditions: il doit y avoir de la place pour le bateau et pour le piano.

— Le bateau et le piano?

— Tu es sûr que ça va?

— Oui, je suis seulement encore un peu endormi!

— En attendant que la maison soit vendue, Ducky nous a offert de rester ici, le temps que ça prendra. Si tu veux aviser ton propriétaire de ton départ, j'irai vider ton appartement avec Tim, Ziva et Abby.

— Je vais devoir t'aider pour emballer tout ce qu'il y a chez toi.

— Tu n'auras plus à y retourner. On va s'arranger autrement, OK?

Un sourire illumina le visage de Tony. Il se leva et Gibbs lui ouvrit les bras. Une main de l'ancien marine caressa le dos de son homme tandis que l'autre étreignait son cou. Il déposa un baiser au creux de celui-ci.

— Merci, Jethro. J'ai essayé de revenir à la maison, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à y entrer.

— Je sais. Tu aurais dû m'en parler et ne pas tenter d'y aller seul.

— Tu savais?

— La voisine m'a informé. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi.

— Je n'ai peut-être pas réussi à entrer, mais je n'ai pas vidé le garde-manger de Ducky, conclut Tony en dévoilant ses dents.

— Tu t'en es très bien sorti. J'aurais seulement voulu t'éviter de vivre tout ça seul. N'oublie jamais que tu n'es plus seul. Tu peux compter sur moi et sur toute l'équipe. On forme une grande famille.

Quelques semaines plus tard, la maison fut finalement vendue. Gibbs et Tony trouvèrent ensuite la maison de leur rêve. Le déménagement s'effectua rapidement, les deux amants ayant hâte de se retrouver ensemble et sans chaperon.

Ducky offrit à Tony et Gibbs de demeurer un peu plus longtemps chez lui, le temps de repeindre et d'arranger quelques bricoles dans leur nouvelle maison. Ils refusèrent poliment, prétextant avoir suffisamment abusé de la gentillesse de vieux médecin. En fait, ils avaient surtout très hâte de se retrouver enfin seuls tous les deux!

— Tu sais Tony, lorsque l'on fait l'acquisition d'une maison, il faut baptiser chaque pièce.

— Je vis très bien avec les noms cuisine, salon et chambre…

— Tony!

— Je plaisantais! J'ai envie de baptiser chaque pièce de notre odeur. Entendre nos gémissements rebondir sur les murs des pièces vides…

— Écouter l'écho de ta respiration s'accélérer lorsque je vais te prendre et te faire jouir…

— Il ne faudrait pas oublier le garage…

— La descente d'escalier…

— La buanderie…

— Vaut mieux s'y mettre tout de suite. La nuit risque d'être longue…

— Très longue…

Cette nuit-là, Jethro et Tony firent l'amour à plusieurs reprises, s'adonnant au plaisir de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre. Tony glissa sa bouche contre le sexe tendu de son homme, à genoux sur le carrelage de la salle à manger. Ils se caressèrent mutuellement dans un corps à corps renversé devant le foyer du salon. Jethro se perdit totalement en Tony, prenant appui sur le squelette de son bateau et Tony prit à son tour possession de Jethro sur le comptoir lunch de la cuisine. Jethro goûta la sueur sur le corps de son amant avant de plonger sous l'eau chaude la douche avec lui. Épuisé, à bout se souffle, ils s'écroulèrent sur le matelas, posé à même le sol, de la chambre à coucher. Le baptême de cette pièce attendrait bien jusqu'au matin, tout comme l'escalier et le hall d'entrée. Ils n'avaient plus vingt ans.

Au matin, lorsque Jethro ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut la tignasse brune de son amant. Ce dernier était déjà en position entre ses jambes pour lui faire oublier le goût de son café matinal. C'est dans la bouche de l'homme de sa vie que Gibbs réalisa que la journée serait magnifique. En route vers l'étage du bas, Jethro se positionna derrière Tony et, défiant les lois de la gravité, il combla son jeune amant de sa virilité retrouvée. Après un copieux petit-déjeuner, Tony jeta un regard enflammé à Jethro.

— Maintenant que chaque pièce de l'intérieur nous a vus jouir en ses murs, il faudrait peut-être penser à s'occuper du jardin.

— Tu veux donner de l'engrais aux fleurs?

— Un engrais cent pour cent biologique et purement organique…

Chaque jour qui passait ramenait un peu plus de confiance en Tony. Son sourire, au départ forcé, devint de plus en plus naturel. Il profita de ses journées de congé pour repeindre complètement la maison. Il défaisait les cartons, jardinait et cuisinait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tony habitait une maison aux couleurs joyeuses et ayant une vraie personnalité. Comme sa mère l'aurait souhaitée. Le soir, Tony jouait du piano pour Jethro, alors que celui-ci se détendait sur le canapé. Par la suite, il se vautrait contre son amoureux pour regarder un film ou encore, ils gagnaient tous les deux le garage pour donner vie au bateau. La routine d'une vie partagée s'installa facilement entre eux, comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble.

Deux mois plus tard, Tony fut déclaré apte à revenir au travail pour une période d'essai, mais seulement pour le travail de bureau. Son retour se fit de façon progressive, à raison de quatre heures par jour durant les deux premières semaines. Ensuite, il passa à des journées de six heures, pour une durée de trois semaines et finalement, il fut autorisé à revenir à temps plein.

_**Et voilà, maintenant, il ne reste que l'épilogue. Merci pour vos encouragements.**_


	34. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

_**Pensées de Tony**_

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas demandé à venir au monde et que, durant plusieurs années, je n'ai pas choisi la vie que je menais, mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. J'ai choisi l'homme que j'aime, enfin c'est plutôt lui qui m'a choisi. Grâce à Jethro, je vois enfin la lumière. Il m'a aidé à devenir quelqu'un et à regagner ma place au cœur de l'équipe.

Je repense encore à la réaction des autres lorsque je suis revenu au travail après mon arrêt. Je n'aime pas utiliser les mots tentative de suicide. L'image de la salle de bains ensanglantée me revient alors en mémoire et je revis toute la douleur que j'ai causée à ma famille du NCIS. Ils ont organisé une petite fête surprise pour célébrer mon retour.

Abby, qui m'a accueilli les bras ouverts en réclamant à grands cris des câlins. Elle sautillait dans la pièce, défiant une fois de plus les lois de la physique, en conservant son équilibre précaire sur ses bottes à semelles compensées. Elle n'a pas réussi à retenir ses larmes, tant pis pour le mascara et le crayon noir. Mon raton-laveur préféré est à nouveau mon rayon de soleil.

Ducky, toujours aussi sage et prévenant, m'a immédiatement prodigué ses précieux conseils. Que je n'hésite pas au moindre signe de fatigue ou de malaise à me réfugier à la morgue afin de prendre le recul nécessaire face à une situation trop stressante pour moi. J'adore habiter avec Jethro, mais je n'échangerais pour rien au monde les moments que j'ai passés dans la maison de Ducky. Sa patience et son aide tout au long de ma «convalescence», occupent une place privilégiée dans mon cœur.

Ziva, ma collègue et amie, qui refuse de montrer ses sentiments. Son sourire l'a trahie lorsqu'elle m'a vu sortir de l'ascenseur. Elle a beau être beaucoup moins expressive qu'Abby, je sais qu'elle est heureuse de mon retour. Elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais je crois que je lui ai manqué. Elle va recommencer à me taquiner, alors que moi, je vais lui sortir toutes les situations de films que je connais. Je vais aussi prendre un malin plaisir à corriger ses inversions ou ses erreurs grammaticales.

Tim, comme il a pris de l'assurance en mon absence. Il m'a serré la main, puis ensuite donné une accolade. Il m'a abordé, sans bégayer une seule fois, alors que les agents des autres équipes n'osaient pas me parler ou me regarder, même pas les durs à cuire. Je suis fier de lui et je sais que c'est réciproque. Je devrais cesser de l'appeler le Bleu, mais je crois que dans le fond, il aime ça. C'est devenu son surnom. Au début, je l'utilisais pour me valoriser face à son manque d'expérience. Maintenant je l'utilise, car pour moi, il est plus que l'agent Timothy McGee.

Jenny, elle, doit se montrer froide et insensible, ça vient avec le poste. Ses sentiments ne doivent pas venir interférer dans les ordres qu'elle donne. Je pense malgré tout qu'elle est contente d'avoir à nouveau son équipe au grand complet. J'ai parfois le sentiment étrange qu'elle m'observe. Elle doit sûrement savoir pour l'abolition de la règle numéro douze. Peu importe ce qu'elle en pense, le rétablissement de cette règle n'aura jamais lieu.

Jethro, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me surveiller du coin de l'œil. Il compte mes heures de sommeil, surveille ce que je mange et épie mes réactions. Il s'inquiète beaucoup trop pour ma santé mentale et physique. Ça va prendre du temps avant qu'il me laisse voler de mes propres ailes. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça de mon vivant: Gibbs qui s'est transformé en papa-poule. On aura tout vu! Il fait des efforts pour me traiter comme les autres, mais même ses claques derrière la tête ne sont plus aussi intimidantes qu'avant. Il aime bien me caresser les cheveux et c'est ce qu'il fait lorsque personne n'est là pour regarder.

_Cimetière_

Bonjour maman! Je ne viens plus aussi souvent qu'avant depuis que j'ai repris le boulot à temps plein. Je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu sais, j'ai toujours une petite pensée pour toi lorsque je me glisse derrière le piano. Jethro a fait encadrer une photo de toi et il l'a installée sur le mur, juste au-dessus du piano. À chaque fois que je lève les yeux de mon clavier, je croise ton regard. La musique m'aide à me détendre et à trouver un certain équilibre. Je n'ai plus besoin de me gaver de nourriture ou de m'infliger des blessures corporelles.

Père a plaidé coupable pour une accusation de meurtre au second degré. Devant son plaidoyer larmoyant, le juge l'a condamné à une peine d'emprisonnement de quinze ans avec possibilité de remise en liberté après dix ans purgés aux frais de l'état. Mais finalement, l'argent des contribuables sera utilisé à meilleur escient. Après seulement deux semaines d'incarcération, une émeute a éclaté à l'intérieur des murs de la prison. Père s'est retrouvé coincé au milieu de deux bandes rivales et il a reçu de nombreuses blessures par armes blanches. Lors de son transfert en ambulance pour recevoir des soins mieux appropriés à son état, il est décédé des suites d'un arrêt cardiaque.

À ma grande surprise, je suis son seul héritier. Moi qui croyais avoir été déshérité depuis de très nombreuses années. J'ai pris une semaine de vacances pour réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire de cet argent. J'ai d'abord voulu y renoncer, mais Jethro m'a guidé dans mon choix. J'ai largement de quoi vivre avec l'argent que tu m'as laissé et je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter mon travail, alors les millions de Père… Comme il n'a jamais rien fait de bien de son vivant, son argent va servir une bonne cause et peut-être ainsi racheter une partie de ses erreurs. J'ai créé la fondation Alessia Cominelli, de ton nom de jeune fille. Demain aura lieu la pose de la première pierre. Le centre Alessia va bientôt voir le jour. Cet endroit permettra à des femmes battues et à leurs enfants de trouver un refuge. Sur place, il y aura toute l'aide nécessaire pour les appuyer dans leurs démarches.

De mon côté, je poursuis encore ma thérapie avec le docteur Larivière. C'est un excellent psychiatre. Ducky a bien fait d'insister pour que je le consulte. Il m'a beaucoup aidé. Il va aussi venir passer quelques heures par semaine au centre. Il va s'occuper de monter une équipe de soutien. Avec des gens comme lui, le succès du centre est assuré.

J'aperçois Jethro qui s'approche. Il me sourit.

— Ça va?

Gibbs glissa sa main dans celle de Tony et lui caressa le dos de la main avec son pouce. Tony le regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa. Un léger baiser au goût de café.

— Oui, ça va! On peut y aller. Merci de m'avoir laissé seul un moment. J'en avais besoin.

_16 mois plus tard_

Aujourd'hui avait lieu le premier anniversaire de la fondation Alessia Cominelli. Tous les membres de l'équipe s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans les locaux de la fondation afin de célébrer l'événement. Chacun aidait à sa façon la fondation en donnant du temps ou en rendant différents petits services afin de venir en aide aux femmes et aux enfants présents. Abby s'était occupée de l'organisation de la soirée.

Tony en profita pour remercier chaleureusement tous ceux qui avaient fait de cette fondation un si grand succès. Il adressa un discret clin d'œil à Gibbs. Son petit discours terminé, il retourna auprès de ses amis pour partager le repas, préparé par un service de traiteur, sous un chapiteau dressé dans la cour arrière.

— Tout va comme tu veux, Tony? Lui demanda Gibbs en lui tendant un verre de vin.

— Je suis heureux, il y a tant de choses agréables qui me sont arrivées depuis ces dix-huit derniers mois. Le vent a tourné lorsque tu as cessé de n'être que mon patron. Merci d'être à mes côtés.

— Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller faire un petit tour dans un coin tranquille pour que je ne sois plus à tes côtés, mais derrière toi?

— Ce n'est pas très raisonnable, mais je n'ai jamais eu la réputation de l'être. Suis-moi!

— Sur tes six!

C'est donc dans un endroit calme, loin de la fête que les deux amants unirent leur corps. Tony ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que lorsque son amoureux bougeait en lui. Dans un mouvement effréné, ils s'adonnèrent au plaisir de la chair, s'aimant d'une tendresse infinie et d'une passion débordante.

— Je t'aime Jet!

— Je t'aime aussi Tony. Et je compte bien te le prouver à nouveau une fois rentrés à la maison.

— La fête ne fait que commencer!

— J'ai attendu si longtemps ton amour, je saurai me montrer patient pour t'aimer une nouvelle fois.

— Toi et patient dans la même phrase? Tu es certain que tu vas bien? Le sexe t'est peut-être monté à la tête?

— Je vais très bien, mais je ne suis plus aussi fringant qu'avant. Je ne rajeunis pas.

— Je n'échangerai jamais ton expérience contre la fougue d'un plus jeune. Pour moi, tu es le meilleur.

— Alors, je vais te faire profiter de ma grande expérience ce soir. Je dois encore être capable de te montrer un truc ou deux…

— Alors, c'est moi qui vais devenir impatient, Jet.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de retourner vers leurs amis et invités, aussi impatient l'un que l'autre de regagner leur maison.

Fin

_**Je trouve toujours ça triste d'inscrire le mot fin. Merci à celles qui sont restées jusqu'à la fin. Et à la prochaine…**_


End file.
